The Deadly Families of Strangers
by ririnto
Summary: Two families of strangers. Their fate entangled with each others, more than they imagine. Bounded by blood that no one realized. Each carried their own darkness inside. Together, they're the epitome of someone you shouldn't messed up with. When one of them kidnapped, lets say that hell just broke lose. 'Cuz Family meant to protect each other. Rating changed due to upcoming chapter.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Chaos

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Start of Chaos<strong>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, everything turned into chaos in Midorima Shintarou eyes. He really hopes last night was merely nightmare. But fate deliberately crushed his hope. Everything that happen before him after that damned phone last night seems like blur movie in his mind. The sight of unconscious heavily wounded no other than Murasakibara Atsushi, the mighty private bodyguard of their respected boss. The image of tearful and whining Kise Ryouta, their notorious infiltrator. The scene of raging Aomine Daiki, their strongest fighter. And the absence of their one and only boss, Akashi Seijuurou.<p>

He is not in better condition himself. The fact that he not even try to listen to Oha-Asa's morning announcement for his lucky item of today is enough for any indication. Sit quietly in his seat in Murasakibara's hospital room, he not even aware of his surrounding.

"So, what should we do now?" that one question from Aomine bring him out from reverie.

"... Huh?" is the only response Midorima could give since he is not fully alerted yet. Looks like Kise is sleeping soundly at Murasakibara bedside.

"Well, you know me right? As much as I don't want to admit it, I am a man of brawl, not brain. Sides, you are the second in command right?" said Aomine as he shrugged and waiting for answer. Surprisingly, looks much more calmer than his raging fit last night.

Midorima could only sigh inwardly. That's right, he is the second in command. He can't be seen this desperate. He need to be strong.

"What time is it now Aomine?" Ask Midorima, since it seems that he forgot his watch in last night chaos.

"Around seven I guess…" Said Aomine after he look out from window.

"Then lets wake Kise up and get some breakfast first. Our dinner was disturbed last night anyway." Said Midorima as he get up and try to fixed his appearance a little.

"Oi, Kise, wake up." Said the tan man as he kick the blond in not so soft way of waking up a person.

"Ouch…. Aominechi so mean… you could have wake me gentler" Said Kise as his wail could be heard till the corridor.

"Shut up stupid, this is hospital for god sake." Yell the bluenette.

Midorima can't help sighed at this not unusual bickering. "Come on, lets have breakfast at nearby café." He said as he fix his not really needed to be fixed glasses.

Not long after, three unique color of hair can be seen at a café across the hospital. The green head bespectacled man and the blond clearly busy with their phone and gadget, while the tan bluenette busy gobbling his food.

"So, whats the deal now?" Somehow, Aomine manage to muster a question in between gobbling up his fourth sandwich.

Midorima sigh inwardly and finally touch his forgotten coffee and asked, "Kise, got any information?"

Kise sighed dramatically before answer, "Nope, not in the slightest. I'm really worried about Akashichi tough." as the blond finally pay attention to his sandwich.

Aomine let out a bitterly chuckle, "He's not a man who need that much concern from the like of you. Last time I checked, his stare still run shiver through my spine." He said that even though his eyes clearly show how worried he is.

"That's true, but it will be much better for all of us and our group if he well and present, not like I worried about him." said the green head as he push up his glasses.

"Right, the group, how's our little messed up family reaction?" ask Aomine as he snatch one of Kise's sandwich.

Kise only pout a little at this. "Not good. The low ranked not hear it yet, but they will, at least this evening, and I hope they don't do anything stupid." he said as he slump on table.

"It's the ranked that I worried though. They should have receive the news, but their reaction is…." the green head only sighed, not finishing his sentence.

Midorima's words put a knowing face on the blond. "I know, its kinda not normal right?"

This put the tan bluenette choked at his stolen sandwich "Shit, what do you mean with that?"

"Well, you see…. Don't you notice that there is no one other than us who visit Murasakibarachi yet? I'm sure they should be well-informed already." the blond answer vaguely.

"Shit!" Aomine could only cursed when realization came to him.

"Moreover, they are too silent and less furious than they should be in this condition. Some of them even rather too calm when receiving this news." add the green head.

Those words only adding fuel to Aomine's raging fit. "The hell! You mean there rat inside?" yell the bluenette.

Midorima frown at the tanned man's loud voice. It attract not wanted attention from other customer. "Most probably. Actually, right now, I don't know who to trust anymore." He admit it hesitantly.

"Damn it!" cursed Aomine as hit the table.

Feeling the stare they receive from other customers, Kise try to calm him down. "Calm down Aominechi, at least we have each other right?"

"Yeah, if its you guys, you won't betray Akashi. Not like I'm glad for not being alone." said Midorima as he push up his glasses.

"Tch, by the way, I think someone need to stay with Murasakibara. He's too vulnerable right now, his enemy won't let this rare opportunity slip away." Said Aomine with a scowl still decorate his face.

"You're right." Midorima paused and think, "Aomine, you'll stay with Murasakibara, I will go back and try to handle our family problem. Kise, try to find any lead you can. Beside, it worried me since there are not any contact from the perpetrator."

Kise look thoughtful for a moment, "Now that I think about it, Akashichi is very influential person right? Either in underworld or not. Why is no one demand anything or claiming his accomplishment?"

"That exactly what I mean." Midorima can only sighed inwardly for only god know how many times already. He feels like sulking in corner, in his mind only of course. "If this continues, things really are far more troublesome that we could handle."

* * *

><p>Its been two days since those night, the night when all this fucking chaos started. There still not any sign of Akashi. Not even any contact from the perpetrator either. A lot of their rival group take this rare opportunity to made a hell lot of trouble. And not a few of their own man act suspiciously, giving them a hell lot of fucking hard time. A if they not have enough already.<p>

'Damn it! Everything are very confusing!' yell Aomine inwardly as he walk to his usual public basket court.

He really feel sick to be at hospital all day. Murasakibara conscious already, which shocking his doctor since people normally would spend more days to wake from his condition. Not much surprise for the three of them, but the doctor not allowed him to leave yet.

He finally able to make the annoying blond to spend his resting time in hospital, allowing Aomine to rein some stress in public court. He sure need distraction since brain and data clearly not his things. And basketball could make him focus in something else, providing him his much needed distraction and stress relieved. If only he could meet someone strong enough to be his opponent, it will be perfect.

He dunk his ball hard, put the poor hop in miserable condition, when his eyes found a familiar redhead entering the court. Seems like he'll get his wish.

"Yo, Ahomine, what took you off court last night?" yell Kagami immediately as he enter the court.

Ah, right, he was playing with this red head when he got that damn call that night. "Not one of your business Bakagami!" he yell back as he throw the ball to Kagami. "One on one?" he said with small snicker on his face.

"Bring it on." Said the redhead with his usual ferocious grin plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's wrong with you today? You play much more rougher than usual." Ask Kagami as he panting hard and practically lying on his back.<p>

"Tch, same goes to you, your mind seems wander around sometimes." Said Aomine, not answering his question. 'Otherwise you might be able to beat me then.' He said inwardly, not willing to acknowledge his worthy rival openly. "Worrying your girlfriend?"

Kagami only growl at his retort. "Nothing like that, moron." The redhead sighed and seems like considering something. "But yeah, there something bothering me lately."

"Really? Good luck with that than." He said lazily before gulping his drink.

Kagami looks like deep in thought. "Say, Aomine." His sudden words earning a rise at the bluenette's eyebrows. "How about playing 5-on-5 sounds like?"

Aomine snicker at this question. "Idiot, how could we play full team with only the two of us?"

"Nah, I know you were a bunch of five man." Now Kagami's statement made Aomine widened his eyes.

"What the…." Aomine's instinct alerted him.

"Ah, but your captain is not currently available right? Our shadow really worried you know." Kagami really look worried.

"Kagami you…." Aomine really confuse now. Did he talked about Akashi? Wait, shadow?

"How about a meeting with your vice-cap sounds?" Suggest the redhead.

"Eh?" Aomine could hardly muster any decent response. His not so brilliant mind frantically looking for other meaning than that connected with his little messed up family.

"I'll wait here tomorrow before lunch time." Said Kagami as he stand and prepare to leave.

"Oi, Kagami?!" Aomine tried to stop him, only to be rewarded with a thoughtful smile.

"11 o'clock sounds good to me, see you." Kagami wave him off and walk down the street.

"What the hell that supposed to mean?" Yell the really confused Aomine. "Wait! But, how could he…."

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter one<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Hope you like it. This is practically my first published fanfic (the rest remain dormant in my head for now). Any review, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Ire of the Shadow

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Ire of the Shadow<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two nights before, slightly before the kidnapping happened.<em>

* * *

><p>It still evening, but Kuroko Tetsuya find himself nodding sleepily, his eyelid felt heavy, and there he is, falling asleep on bench beside the pool. The house feels quiet, most of its inhabitant are out, at the basements, or in their room.<p>

He is not usually dream when sleeping, but now, he found himself meet an endless darkness. Its strange, he always felt more comfortable at the dark than on spotlight, but not this one. This darkness felt eerie and threatening. What he see next really frightening him. There he is, standing on all his glory, the one and only, Akashi Seijuurou. One of few people who know, trust, and acknowledge him and vice versa. And one of a very, very few who he really cherished. Standing in the darkness, and slowly, being swallowed by the dark. How Akashi's face distort from his usual confident and regal looks, to the one with shock and disbelief, then to the one with fear and desperation.

Sky blue eyes opened abruptly. His heartbeat sounds like overly upbeat drum. His breathing is erratic. He is sweating profusely. Even his usually deadpanned face looks horrible.

'What was that?' Kuroko's mind run wild. That scene from his dream keep playing in his head.

'It can't be….' A sudden realization struck him.

'Please…. not him….'

* * *

><p>Kuroko enter the kitchen and found the one he needed, their pink devil informantstalker. Hopefully she's not attempt to do any sort of action to processing any food, for the better of human kind.

"Momoi-san."

"Kyaaaa….!" Squeal the pink haired woman. "Tetsu-kun…. what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked after her observant eyes caught the odd turmoill in Kuroko's eyes.

"I'm fine Momoi-san. Could find the current location of Akashi Seijuurou?" Said the bluenette in his usual monotones voice.

"Eehhh…. you mean Akashi Seijuurou The Red Emperor of Underworld? The one who raise Akashi Group into the most influential group for merely two years? The prodigy who control almost, but soon to be, all of Japan behind the scene at a very young age? THAT Akashi?" Said the shocking Momoi.

"Hai."

"Geee Tetsu-kun, what kind of deal it is this time?" Said Momoi with a sigh and both hands on her hips.

"Its personal." Kuroko's answer bring another shock to Momoi. Her Tetsu-kun never made such request for personal matter before.

"..."

"..."

"Give me five minutes." She can never say no anyway, not when her beloved Tetsu-kun looks troubled like this.

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Momoi not even need five minutes. Kuroko then found one of their watchers in the living room, lazily watching TV.<p>

"Takao-kun."

The said man seems like realizing his turmoil and asked, " ... did something wrong Tet-chan?"

"No, I'm fine. I have personal request for you." Said Kuroko in his usual monotones voice.

" …. Sure, anything for you Tet-chan~" Answered the cheerful men after a slight paused of curiosity. Kuroko's personal request is unheard before.

"Please go to this place and watch this man for me." Said Kuroko as he gave him a snipped picture of a red haired man with heterochromatic eyes, and a piece of pepper of brief information and his supposedly current location and other location the red head should be in for next few hours. Fruits of Momoi less than five minute works.

" …. New target, Tet-chan?" Asked Takao in confusion, recognizing the picture.

"No, subject for protection." Answer the bluenette.

"Okay…. protect tha…. Huh? Protection?" His answer really shock him.

"Hai." Said Kuroko in deadpanned face.

" ….." Takao frown his eyebrows, very, very confused, before he realize something, "Wait, doesn't Kagami or Kiyoshi more suited for this?"

"No Takao-kun, I remember I said 'watch' right? Not protect." Answered Kuroko, 'Not yet.' Left unsaid. "I just need his current condition for now."

" …. "

"I will appreciate it if you move now Takao-kun." Kuroko's words send Takao out of his reverie.

"Ah….right, I'm off then."

"Have a safe trip."

* * *

><p>Nights still young, and here he was, walking through an alley that would lead to the location of his target. Well, not usual target, Takao Kazunari remind himself, subject for protection, as Tet-chan preferred to call this man. 'As if this man will need any protection from us.' The black haired man only chuckle at this taught. Well, it is The Akashi Seijuurou we talking about. He really don't want to know how Tet-chan got his current location. Sure, he know it is courtesy of a certain pink haired woman, but as for her method? He choose to remain in the dark.<p>

Anyway, last time him check, they should not involved in any protection and the likes, they don't protect live, they took it. Well, except for they little strange family, of course they'll protect each other. Wait, does that mean this man is somehow included in their little family? No, Tet-chan said this is personal right? Could it be…..

BANG!

His rain of thought abruptly cut off by a loud sound up ahead, where his destination is.

'Shit, thats a gun shoot!' He cursed inwardly and dash of as fast as he can.

His run halt immediately at the alley exit. What he saw make him froze on spot. There, in front of restaurant in which his subject should have dinner with one of his supposedly alied, he saw the said man being carried away by two large bulky man in black suit. The red head looks unconscious, he lay limp with his heterochromatic eyes being closed by dark fabric.

He forced himself out of stupor and 'watch', role that he excels at, courtesy of his hawk eye. He knew that he could only worsened this whole situation if he barge in and stupidly try to help. That's why he 'watch', following Tet-chan's order.

There are ten mans in black suit, all wearing various Noh mask, ridiculous, can't they use more simple mask instead? Okay, that's not important, next? All of those mans have various build, but all muscular, and very trained. They also well coordinated and seems like follow a strict plan.

Two of them carried the red head to a van nearby. While another two watching their surroundings, Takao try to blend to the dark alley, for once, hoping he have upnormally small amount of presence like a certain man with sky blue eyes and stoic face.

Two others standby in drive seat of their van and sedan. Both cars are plain normal and unmarked, he carefully took pictures with his cell phone, while remembering their plate number. Not much hope from there, he know. Afterall, they often erase their car trace themselves easily, and never being traced. But having pink devil informant and pretty boy mirage hacker at their side sure bring difference no? Okay, what else?

The other four surrounding something, NO, it's someone, not something. There, laying on the ground on top of a pool of blood, a two meters tall giant with shoulder length purple hair being kicked and stomped by that four. The giant laid almost unconscious, red covering most of his purple hair. His face swollen in various place. His nose broken and bleeding. His right arm twisted in strange direction while his left hand put pressure on his stomach, blood oozing from that direction. There are few bullet hole on both of his legs, all contribute to the pool of blood underneath him.

Takao could only watch in horror. Everything happened so fast. Then, he could hear some kind of whistling sound. One of the men who previously carrying Akashi gave some sort of sign to others. They started to retreat, albeit reluctantly for the four that ganging up on the purple head giant. In their movement for retreat, Takao's hawk eyes caught it, even only for a brief moment, on one of the men who was beating the purple head, the one who previously facing the same direction with him, he see a part of a snake head tattoo on the men's chest. Seems like the giant not get down without a fight and made the men's suit torn and his tattooed chest available for Takao's hawk eye.

When almost all of them entered their cars, Takao frantically operate his phone. Inwardly cursing himself for not doing this sooner. He send a cryptic emergency message to their mirage hacker, hoping the pretty boy could hack some streets surveillance camera to track their target, in time.

'Tet-chan won't gonna like my report…." He sighs inwardly.

After that, he waited some more until somebody pass this street and found the bloody purple head giant. He watched until the passerby frantically called an ambulance before retreating to the alley, carefully make a way home.

* * *

><p>Not long after, the usually cheerful men arrive safely at their home with guilty face. He makes his way to the kitchen since he feels like to get some drink before face the demon.<p>

"Ara~ Takao, what I tell you about sending me sudden request like that?" The mirage hacker manage to startled him since he lost in thoughts.

Sigh, "That's why I said its emergency ne…?" He replied with a weak smile.

"You're lucky I'm in front my babies that time, but I could only trace them until their fourth traffic light. I'll tell you when I found them again." Said the man with a beauty mark under his right eye.

'Great, now I'm really doomed.' Cursed Takao inwardly.

"What's wrong Takao? You look like about to meet a demon you know?" Said Himuro with genuinely concern face.

"Well, maybe I am. That one is Tet-chan personal request you know…" He can't continue his sentence. 'And he never make one, ever!' Left unsaid but known to both of them.

"…Kuroko's personal…" Himuro even looks quiet shock at this. Seems like he regret for not giving his all at tracing those cars.

"Hm? What's wrong with Tetsu?" Said a red head tall man who just enters the kitchen as he took some water.

"Ah, Taiga, welcome home." Greet Himuro with a warm smile.

"Idiot! I've been home for hours Tatsuya. You should stop sitting in front of monitor for too long. Your perspective of time being messed up!" Yell Kagami as he hit the shorter men's head lightly.

"Ne, Kagami, where's Tet-chan?" Takao asked before this brothers bickering escalated.

"Tetsu? He's at the dojo with me just now. I'll just up and get some water, coming?" Asked the tallest from the three.

"Yeah, I need to report something…" He answered reluctantly.

"….." Kagami look at Takao with furrowed eyebrow. "You look horrible Takao."

"Yeah, I know…" He don't need Kagami to tell him that.

[line]

They enter the dojo and found some others there as well, but no sign of a certain blue haired man.

"Oi! Tetsu?" Yell Kagami since he can't found the said man even after he squinted his eye.

"Kagami-kun, what took you so long?" Said the man who seems like show up out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Yelped Kagami. "Tetsu! Stop doing that! Really, I think you won't need any weapon anymore. Just doing that 'show up' act of yours and give them all heart attack. Clean! No trace at all."

"Kagami-kun, you being imaginative. I'm not some sort of note book who can gave heart attack that conveniently." Said Kuroko with his usual deadpanned expression.

"Tetsu teme…!" Yell the read head.

"More importantly, is something wrong Takao-kun?" Asked the bluenette to the nervous looking hawk eye's owner. Completely ignoring the fuming Kagami.

"Ah, oh… well… you see…" That's all he could mumble for reply.

"Takao-kun, aren't you supposed to watch…" Kuroko left his sentence unfinished. Some sort of realization apparent on his eyes.

"…" Takao could only bite his lips and averted his gaze, unable to look at that sky-blue twin orbs that seems like able to see through your very soul.

"Tell me what happened Takao-kun." Said Kuroko in appeared to be calm voice.

And the owner of the hawk eyes started blabbering his report nonstop. Never able to return the bluenette gaze.

"Sorry Tet-chan, if only I contact Himuro sooner, maybe…" Said Takao at the end of hs report.

There's a few seconds of cold silence before Kuroko opened his mouth. Everyone in the dojo felt the situation and contribute to the eerie silent.

"No, it's not your fault Takao-kun." His words forgiving him, but his aura betray his calm facade. Nothing more scary than when someone who usually very calm and expressionless suddenly snapped. His face remains clear of any expression, even his voice keep monotone as usual. But the eerie aura of shinigami that he emit and the blazing hell in his eyes show how furious he is.

Takao, being the one who caused this sudden rage, can't stop trembling on his feet. His knee felt so weak that he almost unable to keep standing. Then, he brace himself to look at the usually calming twin sky-blue orbs, only to find that hell just broke loose.

"Oi Tetsu." Said Kagami suddenly as he place a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"…Taiga…" The dark aura vanished, replaced by his usual hard-to-notice aura. Kagami's voice and gesture just exterminated the demon.

"Geez, you just freak the hell out of Takao you know." Said Kagami with scowl on his face.

"Ah, I'm sorry to frightened you Takao-kun. As I said earlier, it's not your fault." He bowed to the still shocked man.

"You know," Kagami smirked as he ruffled Kuroko's hair, much to the shorter man's dismay. "You're not alone, you hear me?!"

"….." Kuroko only widened his eyes at his statement.

"You're the one who gave all of us this home, our home, our family, even reason to continue living, and yet, never ask or demand anything from us. If this one problem is that important to you to make you this furious, then this is also ours. They better be prepared for hell to come." Said Kagami with a wild grin decorating his face.

Kuroko look around to see his comrades, his families, looks warmly at him.

"You got all of au at your back, always remember that, okay?! You're not alone!" Said the red head with wide warm smile pestering his face.

"Hai." Kuroko's soft smile blind them all. Everyone try their hardest to not jump and gave the bluenette a bone crushing hug.

"Really, whoever they are, they better start praying for their lives. Coz their just unleashed what meant to kept hidden. Since no one could survive after rousing the ire of the shadow." Said Kagami with a smirk on his face.

"Kagami-kun, you really talk big sometimes." Said Kuroko with a slight amused tone in his voice.

"Hey!" Yell Kagami.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Chapter two's here... hope you all like it. Thank you very much for everyone who follow and favorite this story you all really made my day. And special thank you for the one that gave me review, really. ^_^

Anyway, any review, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Shall We Invite Them In?

Warning:  
>Bad grammar, self beta,<br>I really hope this not OOC, and I try to make pun for Izuki, but failed, so...

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Shall We Invite Them In?<strong>

* * *

><p>Twin blue orbs dancing across that room. Only to find warm gaze from all his commarades, his family.<p>

"Minna, doumo arigatou." He thanks them from the bottom of his heart. His usual stoic face decorated by the most blinding smile they ever remember the bluenette posses.

"Stupid Kuroko-kun, you should know you can rely on us." Said a short haired brunette woman with a soft smile decorating her face.

"Riko's right you stupid brat. Really, youngster these days so cocky. Rely more on your elder." Said a bespectacled black haired man.

"Ma~ma~ Hyuga, I don't think you should call yourself their elder. Aren't we only older than them by one year?" Said a tall brunette with a goofy smile. But suddenly, his face turns serious. "Ah, is that possible that you actually much older than us and lying all this time?"

"Shut up Kiyoshi!" Scowled Hyuga.

These bring laughter from all of them, except a certain pale blue haired man who only smile curtly.

"I'll take your offer then, please help me sort this out." Said Kuroko before he bowed to all of them.

"Mou~ Tetsu-kun, you're too polite sometimes. But that's part of what I like from you." Said a pink haired woman while she trying to glomp the bluenette. In which he evaded successfully.

"Now, minna, let's start this rescue operation." Kuroko revert to his deadpanned expression. Atmosphere inside that room started too changed. All previous warmth replaces by something dread and cold. Everyone's expression show seriousness, previous goofy smile replace by determination for upcoming task. "I'll need you all to put aside your other job for a while." They do have another job, the one that legal that is. But all of them are the owner at their respectful place, and only occasionally came and fill in some role, so their absence is common.

"Momoi-san, I need you to find any information you can get on Akashi Seijuurou." Kuroko started, "Who's he dealing with, his enemies, his supposedly allied, and his commarades. Who he bribes or tries to bribe. Who bribe or try to bribe him. Who pissed him off, who pissed off him. Who's his date, who he dumped. His failed and success deal. Who want him gone, who want to create chaos. Who gain benefit from his absence. Where, when, and with whom he went this past month. Anything you can." He said in monotone voice.

"Leave it to me Tetsu-kun." Reply the pink haired woman cheerfully.

Then Kuroko shift his gaze to their mirage hacker. "Himuro-kun, please try to find more lead from surveillance cameras. Do anything necessary, but please be careful." After a few milliseconds of pause, he added, "Also, Takao-kun will assist you."

"Ara~ I think I'll be fine with myself." Reply the pretty man.

"No, you also need to get condition inside Akashi's group." Said the shorter bluenette. "It won't be hard if it's you." He adds with a knowing glow in his eyes.

The mirage hacker sweat drop at this request. "Their inside condition won't be mentioned inside their database Kuroko…"

"No, I mean from your other job Himuro-kun." Said Kuroko with his deadpanned look.

"Eeh?" He does own a bar and occasionally acted as bartender there.

"I believe there is a blond man with golden eyes named Kise Ryouta and a tanned bluenette named Aomine Daiki as regular at your bar." Reply Kuroko.

"Eee~ Atsushi's friends?" Said the confuse Himuro as he manage to associate those name with two regular at his bar that seems close to his boyfriend.

"Wait! Ahomine?!" Yell a shocking red head. He really confuse why his rival in street basketball is being mentioned here.

"Hai, they are Akashi's trusted men, along with your Murasakibara Atsushi and one other." State Kuroko flatly.

"What…?!" Yell the still disbelieve Kagami. He looks really shocked by this.

Takao flinched when Kuroko mentioned that name. He remembered the purple head giant who got beaten up badly and lying on his own blood earlier. He got a really bad feeling about that name, since Murasaki means purple anyway.

"Ne, Kuroko, isn't it will be easier if I talk straight to Atsushi?" Asked Himuro.

"…" Kuroko seems to considering something before continue, "I'm afraid that the one who in hospital right now is your Atsushi, Himuro-kun."

"…" Himuro can't moved a muscle, he feels terrible.

"Himuro…." Takao doesn't look better. He feels worry and guilty eating him up.

"I don't saw him…" Mutter Himuro.

"Tatsuya…?" Kagami worried, he rarely saw his brother like this.

"I watched the video, Taiga. He was right there right? The man who lying on the ground was him right? And I didn't recognize him! Why I only focused on the cars? I…I didn't recognize him! I…" His eyes unfocused and widen. Himuro clearly hysterics right now.

SLAP!

"…Kuroko…" Himuro finally calmed.

"Get a hold of yourself Tatsuya." Kuroko said calmly. "We will find them, and they will pay what they do." He looks usual, but you could see cold fire raging in his eyes clearly.

"Hai…" Said Himuro softly.

Kuroko give him assure face. Kagami patted his shoulder and Kiyoshi ruffle his head, making the pretty man smile curtly.

"Riko-san, Izuki-kun" Both of them nodded. "Find any lead you can about this…hideous bunch." Disgust could be heard at Kuroko's voice. "Asked Takao-kun any information you need."

"Himuro-kun, can you get video recording of that time?" Asked Riko.

"Off course, leave it to me." Said the mirage hacker. Seems like he recovered from his previous shock.

"Give the video to Izuki-kun." Said the brunette woman.

"Copy that." Reply Himuro.

"The snake tattoo on that man's chest could be a worthy lead. Do anything necessary, but be careful." Add Kuroko.

"Leave it to us Kuroko-kun, we will find them." Assure Riko.

"Right, they can run, but they can't hide forever." Add Izuki with determination.

"It is fortunate that currently we don't have any target." Said Kuroko. "So minna, please lend me your strength for this selfish request of mine."

"You don't need to ask you dumb ass." Scowl Kagami.

"Really, Kuroko, do you think of us as family? Coz family means to help each other, right?" Said Kiyoshi with wide brotherly smile of his.

"…Hai." Reply Kuroko with warm smile decorating his face.

* * *

><p>That night went busy for almost all of them, well, not for Kagami Taiga. He's not suited for any thinking task anyway. Brain and data gathering is never being his forte. So the next morning, he makes breakfast, as he often did for all of them.<p>

They really can't rely on the only two women in this family of nine for any food anyway. Sometime he thinks that they could expand their expertise to poisoning with the aid of those two. They could make distraction with massive food poisoning case or even eliminate the target itself with their cooking skill. Why don't they do just that? Aren't they already having two poison masters in family?

He keep flipping and stacking a lot of pancake while his imaginations run wild. 'They'll be busy, so, easy to eat breakfast that is.' He thought inwardly. Not long after, he manages to make two huge mountains of pancake. He places it on the table, make sure everything's ready, and ring the bell. They have a bell that ring all over the house to tell all of them when food is ready, since it will be a lot of hassle to get down to basements to call for diner. And not even Tiger's growl could be heard from there, since most part of this house is sound proof. Or should I say bullet proof? Or more? This I clearly not ordinary house indeed.

"Guys, breakfast ready!" Yell the red head. He still feels it doesn't right to just only ring the bell. No one going to think that he is their best fighter with how he looks right now. Who's going too scared by a man in flowery pink apron anyway?

The first one show up is the cheerful bubbly pink haired woman. "Kagamin~ what's for breakfast today?" She asked as she can't seem to stop giggling when looking at his appearance.

"Its pancakes and stop giggling like that!" Reply the red head in annoying tone.

"Sorry, but those apron looks really cute on you." Said Momoi.

The only other women in the house show up and join, if not adding, the teasing-Kagami event. "He is, right? His red hairs really do well with pink."

"Ah, Riko-chan, ohayou~" Greet the well endowed woman.

"Ohayou Satsuki-chan." Reply the short haired.

"Shut up! I'm not the one who chooses this fucking flowery apron!" Yell the annoyed Kagami.

"Off course not, Bakagami, we not choose it for you." Said Riko with annoyed face.

"Right, you can just let us wear it and problem solved." Suggest the pink head.

"Hell no! Like hell I'll let you two enter the kitchen. Over my death body!" Shout Kagami dramatically.

"Mou~ what's wrong with us in the kitchen~" Asked Momoi, pouting.

"I still want to live, so no, thank you." Reject the red head firmly.

Kiyoshi Teppei shows up at the kitchen and watching with amusement. "Ma~ ma~ aren't you glad we can eat pro chef's food almost every day?" Said the tall brunette, attempting to calm them down.

"Well, I can't retort that." Said Riko. As unbelievable as it seems, the red head actually have a pro chef license and own a café and sometimes act as chef as well.

"Umm, Kagamin's food always the best." Approved the pink head.

"Urgh, um… thanks…" Mutter the red head shy tiger.

"Idiot! Don't be noisy in the morning." Yell Hyuga who just appeared at the kitchen.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Kagami protesting with all his might.

Yawn~ "Ugh, why do you guys very energetic so early in the morning…" Said Takao while he sits down, still yawning.

"They just being nosy, really, not all of us get enough sleep you know…" Said Izuki as he also still yawning.

"Ohayou~ I'm home~" Said Himuro Tatsuya as he just back from his night job as bartender at his own bar.

"Welcome home Himuro-kun. How's your night?" Asked Riko immediately.

The said man chuckle a bit before answering, "If you asking about them, no, they don't show up at bar last night." He paused a bit, his exhausted smile change to mischievous one as he continues, "But if you asking about me, I'm really starving and sleepy…"

"That's within our prediction." Said Riko, practically ignoring his little joke.

Himuro rather pouted at that display. Izuki patted him at his back, try to cheer him up.

"They spend the night at Murasakibara-kun's hospital room last night." Said Kuroko out of nowhere. Shriek and yell could be heard short after.

"Kyaaa…! Kuroko-kun/Tetsu-kun!" courtesy of the two women.

"Gyaaa….! Kuroko/Tet-chan/Tetsu!" courtesy of the man.

Everyone present jolted, including the owner of eagle and hawk eye who usually not that shocked, but then, they all exhausted, so nobody save from Kuroko's little heart exercise.

"Idiot! Do you intend to give us heart attack?" Scowled the bespectacled man.

"Since when were you here? Wait, don't tell me you've been here for a while!" Said a certain red head who often fall victim to Kuroko's show-up-out-of-nowhere act, but still fall nevertheless.

"Actually, I arrive together with Himuro-kun earlier." State Kuroko calmly.

"Eeeh?" The said man shriek in surprise. He's pretty sure that he enters the house alone earlier. But then, this is Kuroko we're talking about.

"I've been visiting Murasakibara-kun, and maybe accidentally planting some bugs on each of them." Said Kuroko with kind of innocent stoic face, even though the content of his sentence was clearly not innocence at all.

"What…?!" Almost all of them yell in surprised. To manage to enter the giant lair, in presence of three other, uncaught, undetected, and able to plant some bugs to boots, indeed, only Kuroko Tetsuya able to pull that up.

"Ah, but they do made a good move to not left Murasakibara-kun alone, otherwise I'll ask Hyuga-kun to watch him." What he said really prove his statement earlier.

"You really surprise us all the time Kuroko…" Said Kiyoshi with big sheepish smile on his face. While the other only sweat drop.

"…Kuroko…" Himuro's voice trailed and uncertain of what he really wants to say.

But Kuroko get his point. "He's fine Himuro-kun, he'll be ready when he needed." Said Kuroko with assured face.

"…Hai…" said Himuro gratefully.

"All right boys, let's start digging before Kagami finish all his earlier cookery result." Said Riko as she clapped her hands.

"Oi, Bakagami, you almost finish one mountain of pancake by yourself, again!" Yell Hyuga.

"Well, you guys won't stop talking and I'm starving, so…" Answer Kagami with mouth full of pancake. The tiger looks like squirrel at time like this.

"Kagami-kun." Kagami only raised an eyebrow at Kuroko's call. "You might get fat." Said Kuroko in monotone voice.

"Hei!" protest the red head.

* * *

><p>A day after, Momoi, Riko, and Himuro gave their report summary to Kuroko after lunch.<p>

"Tetsu-kun, this is Akashi's file." Said the pink haired woman as she drops a huge stack of file in front of Kuroko.

Everyone else present except a pair of sky blue orbs and another pair of pink orb widened in shock at the sheer amount of file in that stack. The owner of those twin blue orbs only blinked once and asked, "Good job at producing this summary Momoi-san, but I believe that you already made a brief conclusion from this summaries."

His question utterly more shocked from others. 'THOSE are ONLY summary?!' yell all of them inwardly.

Her usual cheerfulness can't be traced as she wears her professional mode. "Akashi Seijuurou, also known as The Red Emperor of Underworld, have a lot of enemy. Even almost all of his supposedly allies not in good term with him most of the time. I never heard him have any serious date ever, no mention of any lover either. There are a lot of people who will gain benefit from his absence, either inside, or outside of his group. He raises to fast to anyone liking, and gain quiet a lot jealousy as result."

"…" Kuroko don't give any comment or question, he only nodded at Momoi and shifted his gaze to the other woman in room. "Riko-san." He said as cue for the said brunette to begin her report.

Riko give him an uncomfortable look, "We got not much luck in here Kuroko-kun. Based on their modus operandi they shown us at that video, we already narrow down our suspect by a large margin. Thanks to that tattoo, we've got our perpetrator identity, at least one of them. But his side won't be able to pull this much, so we are dealing with multiple collaborators this time. We suspect that there are a lot of sides involved. Sorry, but I'll need more time. Give me time till tomorrow morning, I'll give you all the cast." Said the brunette woman.

"…It's fine Riko-san, thank you for your hard work. I'm sure you can use more helps, right Momoi-san?" said Kuroko.

"Sure, anything for you Tetsu-kun." There is no way Momoi Satsuki can reject Kuroko's request. Not after what the pale bluenette have done for her, for all of them.

Again, Kuroko only nodded and shifted his gaze to their mirage hacker, "Himuro-kun."

"Inside their lair is a messed up situation, Kuroko." Report the pretty man. "I manage to lure some information when Kise visit the bar last night. Off course he thought that he is the one who collecting data." He chuckle at that before continue, "Probability of rat inside is beyond high. Their second in command, someone called Midorimachi seems overwhelmed.

"Kuroko, this will be in bigger scale than our usual operation. Too many sides involved. Not to mention that this is rescue mission, not elimination." Add Izuki with a very concern face. He's not sure if their man power will be enough. Most of them are not frontal fighter, more like the support type.

"…." Kuroko manage to keep his stoic face, but you'll see wariness in his eyes if you look enough. He let out a small sigh and muttering, "A lot of enemy, a lot of traitor, what a messed up world you are into, Sei…"

"Kuroko…." Kiyoshi's call manages to pull him out of reverie. He can feel determination in the older man's eyes.

"…well, should we invite them four?" asked Kuroko out of blue.

"Haaah?!" there are combination of shock and confusion from all of them.

"Kagami-kun, I believe you'll meet Aomine-kun if you go to your usual public court this evening." State Kuroko calmly.

"Wait, how you…?" Kagami can't be more confuse.

"The bugs Kagami-kun, remember? He's being very nosy about how boring he is at the hospital. He manages to make Kise-kun replace him tough, so I'll expect him to be at court this evening. Play him, and give him my invitation." He pauses and seems like contemplating something before continue, "Just tell him….."

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Uwaaa... making pun is really, really, really hard... I really want to make at least one actually... but... urgh... .

Anyway, Thanks a lot for all who follow, fav, and review, you all made my day brighter in this gloomy weather.

And as usual, hope you like it, any review, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Take This Gamble

**Warning:**  
>Bad grammar, self beta-ed.<p>

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Let's Take This Gamble<strong>

* * *

><p>To say that Aomine Daiki is confused is an understatement. His brain really not meant to be used to thinking something complicated. But recent occurrence clearly challenges his lazy brain. As if things with Akashi's absence is not enough to burst his brain, that idiot Bakagami just came and leave him with those annoying riddle-like message.<p>

'What the hell with that fucking shadow thing anyway?!' He cursed inwardly as he walked out of public court. He just doesn't have the mood to play anymore after the red head left him with those words. Not like he has any stamina left either, game with Kagami always make him pretty tired, even if he won't ever acknowledge it, especially not in front of the red head. 

_"Nah, I know you were a bunch of five men."_

_"Ah, but your captain is not currently available right? Our shadow really worried you know."_

_"How about a meeting with your vice-cap sounds?" _

_"I'll wait here tomorrow before lunch time."_

_"11 o'clock sounds good to me, see you."_

'What the hell that supposed to mean?! Argh… god damn it! I'll just ask Midorima as usual then, he has better brain anyway.' He yelled inwardly while ruffling his own hair, frustrated level at its limit.

He walked down the street and about to go home when his phone buzzing.

_**Sender: Kise**_

_**Subject: Let's have dinner \(^o^)/**_

_**Aominechi~ Midorimachi is here, let's have dinner here-ssu. Ever since Murasakibarachi awake, he's been very depressed. Let's cheer him up okay? Ne, ne, how about you bought some snack for Murasakibarachi and some burger and cola from Maji for dinner sounds like?**_

Damn it! He's starving and all sweaty. What he need are long nice bath and delicious dinner, a lot of it. 'And what the hell is this with this annoying blonde? Since when did he start to use him as errand boy?' He spent his time walking to Maji cursing a certain annoying blonde. He is starving anyway, might as well eat some on the way to hospital. Besides, he really does need to meet Midorima as soon as possible, before he forgets all those weird messages. And if he could do that while eating, it will be perfect.

He went to Maji and bought quiet a lot of burger and some cola. He also went to nearby convenience store and bought a lot of snack for the injured giant. He makes sure that at least he also likes the snack he bought, in case Murasakibara is not feeling well enough to devour his beloved snack. 

* * *

><p>Night is quite late already. Visiting time supposed to be over by now, but no one dare to reprimand that young tanned man with dark blue hair who bring two big plastic bag in one hand and spinning a basketball at other. Even though that man only use a simple blue sleeveless t-shirt and a black basketball short, everyone present know better than to annoyed the said man. They still love their live, so no, thank you; disturbing a yakuza is not in their to-do list.<p>

"Yo, dinner's here." Said Aomine after he barge in to Murasakibara's room. The room is off course a first class room, it's easier for security this way. There are currently two doctors inside. Looks like there are some argument occurring inside, one sided of course, he can see how those doctors trembling in fear. And they are so engrossed in their fear till not realizing his arrival.

He quietly put his ball and their dinner at nearby table and walks silently to the doctors whose back facing him and slings his arm around their shoulder, easily towering them in height even though he is not the tallest man in room.

"So, what's the problem, Midorima?" Asked Aomine to the bespectacled man who previously staring fiercely to the poor doctors. Ignoring a whole new level of fear those doctors felt that caused by his action.

"Nothing important," answer the green head, back to glaring at those poor doctors. "Just some bizarre fools trying to denied our request that is," he said as he push up his glasses.

Aomine only smirk at that. "Heh, really? They don't seem to try enough for me."

"Well, they do try enough, for even dare to try is quite outstanding by itself." Reply Midorima, still glaring to now looks-like-they-want-to-suicide doctors.

"Ne, Midorimachi~ I'm hungry…. can we eat yet?" said a blond man who sprawled across a table further away from door.

"I'm aware of that Kise," said Midorima as he glances over to the blond behind him. "your rumbling stomach could be heard clearly from here." he back glaring at the poor doctors who just have a slight relieve for being freed from Aomine since the tanned man decide that he more interesting in their burger and his rumbling stomach than the trembling doctors.

As Aomine took their supposedly dinner from table near door and walk further to place it at table where they could eat more decently, Kise walk slowly towards the doctors, cross path with Aomine, and smile charmingly and brightly but also menacingly at the same time. "Ne, sensei, we are starving and you arguing more are useless. So how about you just let him leave? You already had seen how fast he recovered right?" Kise asked with sweet but dangerous tone as he bent down a little to look at both doctors in same eye level.

The green head bespectacled man who actually a graduate student from medical major adding his not-so-soft persuasion. "Murasakibara's recovery rate always been much faster than normal. Our doctor will handle the rest, your service, "he paused and squinted his eyes, "are no longer necessary. We will leave first thing in the morning." His tone leaves no more room for debate, thing that the two poor doctors finally accept.

The doctors quickly get out of the room after nodding rapidly as if their life depends on it. So now, they four are the only occupant of this room.

They start eating their burgers in silent, even Murasakibara only stare on his snacks. Something that never heard before, but everyone in the room are not in the right mood to cheer him up, as they also not exactly in good mood.

Aomine raising his eyebrow, eyeing Kise questionably, 'aren't we supposed to cheer him up or something?'

'I know, but how….' groan Kise inwardly.

Midorima eyeing those two and sighed. He clearly got the message, but he get that their giant is in slump now. He felt guilty for let unknown men took Akashi. It's not like he blame him, he doesn't leave unscathed anyway. It's not like he worried, well, not a lot, disturbed mental condition never do good to physical recovery anyway, and they will need all of them in top condition to improve their chance in saving Akashi.

The uncomfortable silence went on for a couple of minutes which felt like hours for them before Aomine suddenly remembered his weird meeting with the red head that evening. "Ah, Midorima," he called the said man and get a raised eyebrow as response. "This evening, I met a red head idiot who I usually play basketball with, and he said some weird message to me. I don't quite get it, but I can't keep it out my mind either. My guts tell me that it is important, and I'll be dead long ago if I'm not following my guts, so I guess I'll just ask you then."

"Just say it." Said Midorima as he pushed up his glasses. He actually quite curious, Aomine's instinct is quite dependable anyway.

"You see…" Aomine scratch the back of his neck as he tried his best to remember his previous conversation with Kagami. "He said something about me is a part of a bunch of five men, that my captain is currently unavailable, and about appointment with my vice-captain tomorrow." He said with complete confuse looks on his face.

"What…" Midorima's eyes widened in shock. He catches the unsaid meaning of those messages.

"Ah, and that idiot also said something about a certain shadow being worried or such," add Aomine. "Weird huh?"

Kise could only frown and shrug hearing all of that. "Yeah… what that supposed to mean?"

"Actually, the implications of those words are quite easy to decipher." Said Midorima in low voice.

"What?!" exclaimed Aomine and Kise in perfect synchronization.

"The bunch of five men is us. Our captain that currently unavailable is Akashi who is currently missing, and I assume he want to meet with me, the vice-captain, tomorrow." Said the green head. Gaining two gawked face from his two companions.

"What the hell! How those idiots Bakagami manage to say something like that?! I bet he don't even know the meaning when he say that." Scowled Aomine. Inwardly cursing a certain red head for outsmarting him like this.

"Hold on, who's this Bakagami you've been talking about?" Asked Kise while frowning at the tanned man.

"Eh? Bakagami? He is my acquaintance in street ball, he's quite good at that." Aomine's answer earned two pair of raised eyebrow, it is extremely rare for the bluenette to praise someone in basketball or fighting, two things that the man excels at. "His built is almost the same as me, only a little bit shorter. He has weird split eyebrow and dark red hair and maroon eyes. He only a hot headed idiot."

"Sounds a lot like you to me." Said the blond man.

"Hey! Don't compare that idiot with me!" Yell Aomine.

"Eeh~ but you are the one who did it first." Protest Kise.

"Shut up!" Yell the bluenette.

"Aomine, can he be trusted?" asked Midorima, practically bringing back their attention to the topic.

"I don't know…" Aomine answer while scratching the back of his neck, looking unsure. "I only know him as a fellow basketball idiot, and suddenly he appeared to be part of this world… I'm completely speechless."

"His basketball," asked Midorima. "How is he played his basketball?"

"Eh? His play? Well, he is hot headed for sure. To reckless sometimes, and wild like a tiger if I must say. He is very stubborn, never give up even though he never wins against me and keep challenging me at every situation possible. His play is always straight forward, no sneaky moves, and no foul play either." Answer the tanned man. "What his plays do with this anyway?"

"I don't like this Midorrimachi, he clearly not play this alone. He's the messenger for sure, not the thinker. Even if this Bakagami guy seems okay, I'm not sure about anyone behind him." Said Kise after thinking all of what Aomine had told them.

"..." The green head don't answer him, he closed his eyes and looks like deep in thought.

"Well, I really don't know what to say, my guts just tell me to go for it actually." Said Aomine as he shrugging his shoulders.

"Actually….. Why don't we give it a shot?" Said Midorima out of the blue.

"What?!" exclaimed Aomine and Kise in perfect synchronization, again.

"You see, we don't have a lot of choice in this." Said the green head as he pushed up his glasses. "I dare to say that by far, this is the only lead we have. Or are you saying that you have other lead that I don't know yet?" Asked Midorima.

"But Midorimachi…. the odd are against us ne?" Asked Kise skeptically.

"Yeah, but the other options mean doom for us. This is the only one with the probability of success, even if the odds are unknown." Said Midorima.

"Uh, I can't retort that." Grumble Aomine.

"Besides, about the shadow that you mention, Aomine…." Said Midorima.

"Ah, that weird thing about shadow being worried." remembered Aomine. "As if shadow can be worried and such…."

"Actually, I just remembered what Akashi has told me few years ago. There was a moment where he looks rarely delighted after visiting his father, that time when late Sandaime was actually sick and no one knows but the two of them." Said Midorima with rather sad face. Remembering the late Akashi-sama always make him feels rather melancholiest. "I never see him like that ever, not to mention that he usually looks depressed after such visit."

"Yeah…. that time was sucks right…" Added Kise. His voice trailed off, remembering that gloomy pace of their life.

"So, what's your point?" Asked Aomine, practically bringing the other two out of reverie.

"You see," said the green head as he pushed up his glasses. "When I asked him why he looks so pleased, he answers me that he just finally meets his shadow back, the one he thought was lost forever. The one that he can trust no matter what."

"What! That doesn't make any sense. That man always says he can't trust anyone!" Exclaimed Aomine. 'Not even us!' left bitterly unsaid but well known between them. Ever since Akashi been kind of forced to inherit this group at a fairly young age for this business, he's changed.

"Mido-chin," The purple giant sudden call startled all of them. "Aka-chin also has mentioned a certain shadow to me before."

"Eeh, is that true Murasakibarachi?" Asked Kise curiously.

"Yeah, it's just around a month ago, when Aka-chin finished a meeting at a restaurant downtown, he not gets on car immediately as usual, and when I found him, I saw him talking by himself and look rather happy afterward. It's strange, I remember he get out of that meeting with foul mood. When I asked Aka-chin why he talked by himself, he just chuckled and said that he not 'talking by himself', he was talking with his trusted shadow." Said Murasakibara as he recalled that night. "I thought it's weird since you can't talk to your shadow either, but since Aka-chin said so, I just shrug it off that time."

"Damn it! Why doesn't everyone speaking in normal human language!" Cursed a certain tanned man with a-little-below-average brain.

Kise sighed and asked rhetorically, "Do we have other choice?"

"No, not any other seems better anyway" said Midorima as he pushed up his glasses, practically ignoring Aomine's foul language. "Let's take this gamble." 

* * *

><p>At the same time, but different place, a certain red head could be seen playing basketball at their indoor court at the back of their house. At first glance, you'd think that he play one-on-two against a raven haired pretty man with beauty mark under his left eye and a brunette with huge hand. But the auto-score board stated that Kagami Taiga is winning with slight lead. And the three of them are panting quite hard, clearly not a light game. The game's over with an unsaid agreement. It ended with Himuro Tatsuya and Kiyoshi Teppei's lose, with two digits differences.<p>

"What's wrong Tatsuya? Lose your touch?" Asked Kagami with a grin on his face. The three of them could be seen sprawling on court drenched in sweat and panting.

"If you don't remember, I've been stay up for this last few days Taiga." Said Himuro with bitter smile.

"Well, even if you're in top condition, there's only slight chance for us to beat the two of you in two-on-two." Said Kiyoshi with his goofy grin.

"You are exaggerating things Kiyoshi-kun." Said a sky blue haired man who seems like show up of nowhere. "No one going to know the game result until the last whistle blowing." The other three only smile at his words, knowing how he doesn't like to be in spot light.

"Oi, Tetsu," said Kagami out of the blue. "Do you think those guys will come tomorrow?" His question gaining full attention from the others as well.

"They will come, Kagami-kun." Stated Kuroko in monotones voice.

"How do you know?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"Midorima is smart man, he'll know a good deal when he meets one. We are the only option they got, even with all uncertainty we gave, we still the best chance they have, so they will come." Said the pale bluenette.

"You seem to know them well, Kuroko." Commented Himuro.

"That, and I heard their discussion through the bugs." Said Kuroko deadpanned.

"Hah! I should have known that." retort Kagami.

Kiyoshi laugh at that, "Well, that also pretty amazing you know." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Kiyoshi-kun, please go with Kagami-kun tomorrow." Said the bluenette. Surprising the said man.

"Hei, I can handle it by myself, Tetsu." Protest the red head.

Kuroko sighed at his retort, "Kagami-kun, sending you to face Aomine-kun in a negotiation will only cause brawl between you two."

"Kuroko, we make appointment with their second-in-command right? Besides, if you need someone to calm Taiga, I think that job suit me better." Suggest Himuro.

"Their second-in-command, Midorima-kun will show up with Aomine-kun. He's not that stupid to show up alone." Explain Kuroko, "and for your suggestion, I'm sorry but I shall decline. Your relation with Murasakibara-kun is not that confidential, it won't do good if you be seen at that scene."

"What do you mean Kuroko?" Asked the confused Himuro.

"They gain stalker, Himuro-kun. That's mean tomorrow meeting won't be private. Please make it seems inconspicuous as possible." Explain Kuroko. "And Kagami-kun, please don't make too much ruckus."

"Hei! Even I can behave if needed." Protest the red head. Instantly gaining unconvinced face from the other two, much to his dismay.

"Besides, I think Himuro-kun will be more suited for another job tomorrow." Said Kuroko, ignoring the grumbling Kagami.

"Eh? Please don't say I need to standby at sniping position, my eyes still tired..." Said Himuro. He is not only an amazing hacker, he also one of their best sniper, along with Hyuga Junpei.

"No, that will be Hyuga-kun's job. I need you to meet Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun tomorrow. I believe they will be standby and monitoring nearby. Please meet them without being seen. If you the one who show up, convincing them should be less problematic." Explain Kuroko.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter four<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: **

Thank you very much for everyone who fav, follow, and espesially reviewing my story ^_^  
>Somehow each chapter getting quite longer than the previous, wonder why...<p>

**And as usual, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. ^_^  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: We Gonna Make You Disappear

**Warning:**  
>Bad grammar, self beta-ed<p>

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: We're Gonna Make You Disappear<strong>

* * *

><p>It's around 11 when they arrive at the promised public court. From far, they could spot the red-head sturdy man and his taller thick-eyebrow brunette companion easily, playing one-on-one with faces that screamed glee cleared to see for naked eyes. They go back and forth, try to steal and hit the hoop at any chance possible. The hoop really do need some pity for continuously enduring dunk by dunk from those two burly man, particularly from a certain tiger who seems to know only to dunk, nothing else.<p>

This sights makes a certain dark-skinned bluenette shaking from excitement, itching to play. Something that not escape his green head companion's observation, making him raised an eyebrow, since he rarely seen the tanned man this excited other than fighting worthy opponent, by brawl or basketball, he wonder which one.

Kagami Taiga and Kiyoshi Teppei seem to deeply engrossed in their game, not noticing the other two least a bit. Not even when Aomine Daiki and Midorima Shintarou emitting dark aura worthy of yakuza top men and glaring a hole at them. Fact that made the blue and green duo irked a lot, they very not used to being ignored. People usually make a path for them in any crowd, they emit that much of intimidating aura.

"Oi! Bakagami!" Yelled the irked bluenette. Trying to get their attention, wanting to stop their play, and finish the business as quickly as possible. Maybe then he can get some round of one-on-one or perhaps two-on-two later if he can trick the green head tsundere.

The said red-head finally turned his head to their direction, still dangling at the poor hoop after another amazing dunk. "Ah, Ahomine, you came." He said as he landed smoothly on the ground.

"Shut the fuck up! Aren't you the one who asked me to come, Bakagami?!" Shout an irritated Aomine.

"The hell! What's wrong with you, stupid ganguro? Should you this pissed off first thing you came?" Kagami shout back with equally irritated voice.

"Don't call me ganguro you weird eyebrow!" Shout Aomine back. Not planning even for a millisecond to back off from this useless bickering.

Midorima sighed at that ridiculous display before him. He can't believe how those two idiots could start bickering instantly and almost out of nothing. He needs to stop them though, or they can't start their talk. But for Oha-Asa sake, even though he definitely taller than those two by not just a slim margin, he don't think he can get out unscathed if he interfering them. They don't looks like two mere idiot bickering nonetheless, they looks like two ferocious beast ready to tear each other's throat.

Just when Midorima bracing himself to try taming those two idiots of beasts, a pair of huge hands could be seen on top of each beast's head, effectively stopping their bickering. "Ma~ ma~ calm down first okay?" said Kiyoshi with big sheepish smile on his face. "Kagami, he sends us to talk, not to fight."

Kagami can only growl at that. He reluctantly back off and move to Kiyoshi's side. While Aomine let out a smug grin on his face, made Kagami pop another vein.

Worried that those two will start again, Midorima quickly talk to the brunette. "I'm glad you not only send this monkey over there, otherwise I'm not sure our talk can even start." said the bespectacled man.

"Hey!" protest the hot-headed tiger.

"Well, that's true, as expected of him, right Kagami?" said Kiyoshi with big grin on his face.

"Tch, whatever." Retort Kagami since like it or not, that's the fact.

Midorima watch them silently, but with huge curiosity inside. Who is this 'he' they are talking about?

* * *

><p>Not far from there, at the top of an apartment complex, a young bespectacled man with short spiky black hair could be seen watching them four from behind the scoop of his beloved XM2010 ESR.<p>

"The panther and our tiger almost kill each other, but our teddy bear manage to save us from trouble." Said Hyuga Junpei to small communicator on his ear.

At the third floor basement of their house, at the control room, two young ladies could be seen watching numerous monitors.

"I'll give that Bakagami my special Boston Crab when he gets home." Said the one with short brown hair.

"Just don't kill him Riko-chan. We still need Kagamin for this." Said the one with long pink hair.

"I won't. Izuki, Takao, how's at your place?" ask Riko to their watcher who currently patrolling around that public court.

"Hawk's here, the panther and the tsundere sure got quite a lot of stalker. All are men to boots, I never know that he interested in men." Said Takao Kazunari with playful tone in his voice.

"Tsundere? You mean the green haired man?" asked Izuki Shun confusedly.

"That's Midorima Shintarou, their second-in-command. You know him Takao?" asked Riko through their communicator.

"I'm just his acquaintance. I bet he don't even remember me." Answer Takao with bitter smile in his voice.

After contemplating for the risk of Midorima ever even accidentally recognize his said 'just acquaintance' if Takao go near them, Riko decide to send their other watcher instead. "Well then, we couldn't take a risk. Eagle, go warn teddy bear will you? Tiger will definitely not see you." she said.

"Copy that, Riko." Reply Izuki shortly.

* * *

><p>From the corner of his eyes, Kiyoshi could see a police officer passing by the public court. His eyes meet with him for a slight second and he could hear Izuki in police uniform ring his bicycle bell twice. Sign of unclear surrounding, means: they got stalkers.<p>

"Well then, can we talk now or should we go other place?" ask Midorima. He needs to finish this quickly. You'll never know when enemy will strike, and there have been a lot of unwanted uncertainty lately. His hope in this is not high, it even barely exists, but this is the only one they have now, and he need to know quickly either this is a merely false hope or not.

"Before that, how about we play two-on-two?" said Kiyoshi with his goofy smile. Gaining two almost identical ferocious grins from Kagami and Aomine. Something that not lost from Midorima's observation, which make him heaved a sighed. "Besides, we can't let down our spectator can't we? Even if we not know them personally." ask Kiyoshi again, but now with playful grin on his face.

The two idiots frown in confusion while Midorima raised an eyebrow, realizing that they got stalker on them. The one that not Murasakibara or Kise. He wonder if they spotting them or not. Most probably yes. They could spot the one they couldn't after all, since he already makes sure to eliminate all they could find. Not to mention that their two friends are definitely beyond easy to spot on, with those purple and yellow hair to tell the world their existence.

"Very well then." Said Midorima. They need to avoid suspicion after all.

Aomine eyed him speculatively. He not quite get what the brunette said, he is Ahomine after all. But he knew that Midorima is one hell of player, even if he rarely plays. And the brunette is not bad either from what he see when he played Kagami earlier. So he can't help to get excited at the promises of a great play. Something that, from the fire in his eyes, Kagami seems to agree on.

"It will be boring if we just play. How about a bet? Whoever loses got to buy the winner lunch. Prepare your money, Bakagami. " Suggest Aomine arrogantly.

"Hah! Bring it on!" Kagami never known to back off from challenge.

* * *

><p>"Himuro-kun, have you found the other two? He said that they will be nearby." Asked Riko through their communicator.<p>

"I've found them ages ago, Riko." Answer Himuro with small chuckle. He initially thought that he will need more time since this is not his usual role, but well, you must be blind if you can't found your boyfriend along with his equally hard-to-not-notice companion.

"Eh?" responds the confused brunette. "That was quick."

Hyuga only snort hearing that. "Even I could find them easily, Riko. They really not made for silent and concealed operation."

* * *

><p>Inside an awfully suspicious car not far from the public court, a purple giant and a handsome blonde could be easily seen. The car was outright screaming 'yakuza' to all over the world to see. With Murasakibara munching snack nonstop, and Kise being a chatterbox all by himself while looking at the court with binocular in his hand, it really hard to not notice them. Almost all passerbies spare a glance at this weird duo. Muttering of 'stalker' could be heard from some of bolder passerby, but nobody dare to spare a second glance since no one want to write their will yet.<p>

"Muraskibarachi, what is going on? At one moment they look like they will kill each other, but next, they play basketball like two idiots." Said a very confused blonde while he watches four men with different hair color playing a close game.

The game was quickly heated up, with both Aomine and Kagami already familiar with each other play, making them go back and forth with ferocious grin as usual. Midorima's three pointers sure bring Kagami shock, but excited expression. While Kiyoshi's unpredictable move also gaining some sort of respect from Aomine. This is surely the best game he gets these past months.

They were so engrossed in the game, even Kise who watching those four begin to itching to play. He's been pondering to ask Murasakibara to go so they could play three-on-three, but he knew that Midorima will send him death sentence the moment he saw him.

The game finally ended with Aomine smirk haughtily at an annoying Kagami. There're only slight differences in their score, but winning and loosing are clear, so Kagami and Kiyoshi need to pay for their lunch. They seems to have some small talks, or maybe another small bickering to be precise, before prepare to change place.

As Kise and Murasakibara also prepare to tailing them, a young man with police uniform tap on their window. The police have a slightly long black hair, with his face being unrecognizable due to him wearing his hat low.

Kise and Murasakibara became tense for a slight moment. Kise quickly put up his most innocent face and blinding smile to try avoiding suspicion, they don't need more trouble than what they have already.

Strangely, Murasakibara doesn't feel threatened at all. He feel safe and calm to be honest. And that puzzling him. He never feel relaxed around any kind of law officer before, he usually very wary of them.

"Excuse me sir, but this is not place for park your car, may I see your licence sir?" Ask the police.

Murasakibara startled, that voice felt very familiar on his ear. He drop his snack when realization hit him. There is no way he doesn't know that voice. "Muro-chin...?"

The fake police officer slowly adjust his hat to show his face to the occupant of the car. He gave Atsushi a warm loving smile for a few second. Then, he wink and put a finger in front of his lips, signing them to not talk a word. "Your licence, sir?" He said again with another wink.

Kise is beyond confuse right now. He knew this man as Murasakibarachi's boyfriend and bartender at one of his favourite bar. But now? He don't know anymore. He don't even think that this man is a real police officer either. He handed him his licence reluctantly to the smiling fake police.

Himuro took the licence and scanning it for a while. He then return it to the bewildered blonde, with some extra papers attached secretly. "Very well then, thank you for your cooperation, sir. But I'm afraid I must ask you to move your car, please." He said with another wink.

Kise hesitant for a while, but then he read the writing at the top of one paper that being snuck in with his license, and then signaling Murasakibara to move the car, even still reluctantly.

"What's written there Kise-chin?" ask Murasakibara.

"I don't know the rest, but at this is what being written at the first page." Reply Kise as he shown the paper to the driving Murasakibara.

~x~

**'Please continue tailing them as if nothing happend, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun. Please trust us, we will safe Akashi-kun together.'**

~x~

Murasakibara is beyond confuse. He don't know who are they, he don't know what should they do, and he really don't know why Muro-chin involved in this. His Muro-chin. "Why Muro-chin, Kise-chin? Who are they?" he ask to the other confuse man in the car.

"I don't know, Murasakibarachi, I don't know…" Reply Kise in almost desperate tone.

* * *

><p>Midorima don't know what face he should put up. But one thing is clear, he really glad he don't need to pay for their lunch. He honestly think that way as he sit across Kiyoshi and Kagami at Maji Burger. The spectacle of mountain of burgers in front of Kagami really make him felt almost full. He always think of Aomine as a glutton, but now, Aomine's portion seems cute compare to Kagami's.<p>

"So, can we start talk now? If your mouth not too busy of course." Said the green head after Kagami finished his ninth burger while the other just finish theirs. One each for Midorima and Kiyoshi, five for Aomine.

"Bfat um wunghry." Said Kagami while he stuffed his tenth burger inside his mouth.

"What are you? Squirrel?" Teased the bewildered Aomine who sit right in front of the tiger who in his opinion, seems like going to prepare for hibernation. Which is impossible, since tiger do not hibernate, bear does. The tanned man seems to forget that Kagami is human, not some sort of rare animal.

"Swut owp!" Scowled Kagami, now with his eleventh burger.

"Really, could you two spend more than a minute without arguing?" Ask Midorima as he push up his glasses.

"Well, you see, I should be able to explain better than Kagami, right." Said Kiyoshi, trying to lower the tension and bring them back to topic.

"Very well then." Said Midorima as he also getting tired facing this two idiot non stop squabble.

"Ah, actually," start Kiyoshi with a sheepish smile. "He will be the one who know the full story of your full question." He said cryptically.

"Yeah, we also wondering why we should do this. But well, it's him, so…." Said Kagami with a solemn looks in his face, finally finishing his mountain of burgers.

"Right, so we can't let him down." Agreed Kiyoshi.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about here? Not like I care, but it is rude of you for doing that" Said an annoyed Midorima.

"Tch, you'll meet him soon. Nothing else we should say about him." Kagami brushed him off from that matter, not willing to give his information yet.

Aomine can't take this cryptic act anymore. "And you think we will buy that." He said with sarcastic tone.

"Yes, because we are the only thing you have now." Said Kiyoshi shortly, trying to avoid more bickering between the two.

"What do you mean by that?" Ask Midorima carefully.

"That, and we will, and we able, to help you safe Akashi-san." Said Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, we just not used to rescue mission, so more hands are much welcomed." Add Kagami.

"What make you think we won't just forced out information we needed and do it ourself?" Ask Midorima as his eyes gleam with some speculation.

"Cause four men won't do, Midorima-san." Reply Kiyoshi in overly calm tone.

"You do realize that our group consist of large number right?" Ask Midorima warily.

"Yup, but could you trust all of them now?" Ask Kiyoshi with a solemn look on his face.

Midorima froze at that question. His eyes widen slightly behind those lenses. Condition inside their groups supposed to be highly classified. How could….

"Tch, that doesn't make your side more trusted tough." Retort an irked Aomine when he realize what Midorima's state in. They may not get along well, but he still his family nonetheless.

"That's true, but I believe your red emperor would trust his shadow, right Midorima-san?" Said Kiyoshi with a knowing look on his face.

"Hey, he is our shadow! Not his!" Grumble Kagami.

"Well, he do care of him, Kagami." Said Kiyoshi, reprimand the hot-headed red-head.

"Tch, yeah, and that torturing him though." Said Kagami with tortured face.

"That's why we need to hurry." Reply Kiyoshi softly.

"Yeah…." Admit Kagami.

"Damn it! Stop talking as if we are not here!" Yell the irritated tanned man.

"Ah, sorry about that." Said Kiyoshi with a sheepish smile. "So, will you come with us?" He asked bluntly.

All of them paused after that blunt question. The requests are really brazen to be honest. But again, Akashi do mention this shadow sometimes, with good mood nonetheless. And they are desperate. These people, even in account of how brazen they are, are they only hope. Midorima weighting all pro and cons in his mind and decided, "We will." They have nothing left after all. With Akashi gone and traitor clamp their claw, elimination is the only possible outcome for them.

"What! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Exclaimed Aomine.

"No, I don't." Said Midorima with stern and solemn face. "Akashi once told me: when darkness become unbearable, my shadow will come. Seems like it's about time to prove that statement."

"What the hell that supposed to mean?" Grumble the annoyed bluenette.

"Meaning, you'll meet the shadow as soon as you come with us." Reply Kiyoshi with amused grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a café across Maji Burger, Kise and murasakibara also having their lunch while watching the other four from afar.<p>

"Ne, Kise-chin, what else written there?" Ask Murasakibara after quite long silence between them as they still in shock and confused state.

"Let's see…" Mutter the blonde as he read the rest of the letter.

~x~

**'Good day, Kise-san, Murasakibara-san. I believe you both very confuse right now. But please trust us, because I will save Akashi-kun. And our chance will grow if you willing to help us.**

**I will apologize for even let them take Akashi-kun in the first place, but I assure you that they will regret it will all their very soul for even touch a single thread of Akashi-kun's hair.**

**I also apologize for not able to explain everything to you through this letter. But I will explain as much as possible if you willing to meet us personally.**

**Currently, Midorima-san and Aomine-san are being given the same question. You may ask them if you will, but please do so in encrypted word. Though I believe that Midorima-san will say yes to our invitation.**

**If you say yes, please fold this paper and put it in your right pocket. Another letter will come shortly.**

**Sincerely, Shadow.**

**p.s: Your beloved really regret your admission to hospital recently, Murasakibara-san. He really hope he could soothe your wound. Please forgive him for not visiting you since I've burden him with another task. We hope you'll get well soon.'**

~x~

"So… Muraskibarachi, do you trust this?" Ask Kise suspiciously.

"Hm~ I don't know, but I do trust Muro-chin though." Reply Murasakibara with uncertainty clearly apparent in his voice.

"Let's ask Midorimachi first." Decide Kise finally. With Akashi's absence, decision lay on the bespectacled man after all.

* * *

><p>Just as the atmosphere getting serious, Midorima jump in shock when his phone vibrate from Kise's message. He reluctantly pick up his phone with an utterly annoyed face. But his face quickly turned to one of bewilderment after reading Kise's message. "You talked to them?" ask him accusingly.<p>

"Well, not exactly. We gave them letter actually." Reply Kiyoshi with meaningful smile.

"I see…. So, should we called them here?" Ask Midorima curiously.

"Nah, just tell them your decision earlier. They'll get another letter from one of us." Reply Kagami.

"Right, meeting them now will only make those stalker suspicious on us. Currently, we only look like acquaintance in street basketball, there's no need to ruin this cover." Add Kiyoshi.

"So, where should we go to meet this….'shadow'?" Ask Aomine in mocking tone.

"Ma~ ma~ be patient Aomine-san. We can't possibly took the four of you into our house openly without raising unwanted attention aren't we? That's why, we're going to make you all disappear first." Said Kiyoshi with big smile on his face.

"What the fuck!?" Yell the irked bluenette.

"Easy Ahomine. We'll just gonna make sure no one know your guys whereabouts till we got this Akashi guy safe okay?" Said Kagami reassuringly. "Well, no one but us actually." He added with a grin.

"And how exactly you going to make four eye-catching-man disappear?" Ask Midorima in sarcastic tone.

Kiyoshi straightened his sitting position before started. "Well, this is his plan…."

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter five<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_

_Thank you very much for everyone who fav, follow, and especially reviewing this story ^_^_

_Sorry for the later than usual update, but classes are back now, so be ready for longer time interval between my update.  
>Can't do anything about that aren't we?<br>__Yeah, I'm late and giving you cliff hanger, just hang me already._

_**As usual, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very very very much welcomed. ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6: Theirs Missing Act part 1

**Notes:**

_This chapter will mostly consist of the stalker's POV; sorry if that's bothered you._

**Warning:**

_Bad grammar, self beta-ed_

**Disclaimer:**

_I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Theirs Missing Act part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>After the red-head finished his burgers, they took separate way after what seems like another fight between the red-head glutton and Aomine-san. The ever smiling brunette manages to separate them though. Looks like they are only Aomine-san's acquaintance in street ball. He does often play that game in his free time. It seems nothing worthy our suspicion. Most probably Kise-san and Murasakibara-san only watched over them in case emergency happens. No one could blame them for a little-bit-more-than-normal paranoid of their safety after what happened to their boss.<p>

Midorima-san and Aomine-san then meet with Kise-san and Murasakibara-san at the café. They look so serious. Too bad we couldn't put any hearing device on them. We just need to satisfy our self with visual then. Their talks continue for what feels likes hours, and whatever it's about, it's nothing simple. Their face looks are the combination of confusion, lost, and annoyance. Their talks soon become argumentation. And as time ticking, their argumentation not even the slightest giving any sign of cooling down. It even gets worst. Their argumentation then escalated into fight. Their face and aura really put even the bravest soul in that café to back off. No one dare to remind them, even when almost all other customers have been run away, literally.

Suddenly, Aomine-san stands up and hit the table quite hard, enough to make their coffee spill. He then yelled something we couldn't hear and stormed out of the café. The other three become silent after that. Even when they speak, the tone they use seems to noticeably lower, but the tension in the air remain, if not slightly intensified.

Murasakibara-san then stands up silently. The other two eyeing him with glare that will put anyone but them in I-wish-I-just-die state. The tall giant only says a few words before he walked out of that café. Left the other two alone in another deadly silent situation.

After a few minutes of silent which felt like hours, Kise-san finally speak something to Midorima-san. The blond man then let out a bitter smile on a desperate face before he also walks away to the opposite direction of Aomine-san and Murasakibara-san.

Midorima-san only heaved a sighed, a huge one at that, after Kise-san couldn't be seen anymore. He finished his drink silently. Leisurely take his time, contemplating something only god and himself know what.

We need to split our men to follow them separately; we can't afford to lose even a single one of them. Not until our position in group settle. Do they don't know that almost all of high ranked member turned their back on them? With Red Emperor in our hand, no one could stop us. Not even his beloved rainbow pets.

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine's Missing Act<strong>

* * *

><p>Aomine-san looks really pissed off when he left that café. we really got no luck in this arrangement since we got to tail a pissed off panther. That, is really not reassuring. He is dangerous enough, even in his calm state. We follow him strolling around the city. He still wears his black t-shirt and a navy basketball shorts from his earlier play this noon. He also carries his basket ball around. looks like we could at least not expect any kind of weapon in case he found us. Except if we count in his muscle, which is deadly in its own way.<p>

We continue following Aomine-san secretly. He literally strolls around the entire city, taking us with him without his knowledge. We stalk him to a book store where he shamelessly reading a gravure magazine out in daylight. The book store attendant clearly not pleased at this act, but a single glare from him enough to shut down even the bravest attendant available in that store. After Aomine-san finished his fourth gravure magazine, he leisurely out of that store, making all store attendants sigh in relieved.

He then stops at the river bank. He stares at the scenery in front of him. His usually bored expression turned solemn. Something we never seen, and never expect to see from Aomine-san. That looks only last for a few seconds though; he instantly looked as bored as ever as if that previous solemn looks never happens at all.

He stepped on the grass, lying down, and starts snoring almost instantly. That's now weird for him tough, but still, sleeping soundly instantly in his current situation is an achievement on its own. Doesn't he afraid of any assassination attempt or some of the likes?

We waiting on him like this for around two or three hours before something worth noticing happened. There are loud barking noise that could hear from afar, along with various loud curses in language that not Japanese, most probably in English. Soon after that, a tall red-head could be seen running away for his dear life. Not far from him, a huge golden retriever could be seen running after the red-head in glee while pulling a child who holding the dog's leash with all his might. Utter terror could be seen on the red-head face. On second thought, isn't he the previous red-head who played basketball with Aomine san this noon?

* * *

><p>"<em>For Aomine-kun, please ask him to move leisurely and took a nap somewhere, preferably an open place. Tell him that we are going to find him and one of us will meet him. Aomine-kun only needs to act as usual and let things flow naturally."<em>

* * *

><p>The red-head running at top speed to the direction of Aomine-san, who still snoring even after all those commotion that even us could heard. They collide soon enough. The red-head fall with his face flat on the ground after he trip on Aomine-san, finally waking him up. He rose with grump clearly in his face, which looks like ready to kill someone, maybe preferably a certain red-head who previously trip on him and disturb his slumber.<p>

The dog almost run pass through him to glomp at the red head, but his excellent reflex make his hand move faster than his thinking and catch the dog by its collar. He holds the dog and turned his head to the red head with an annoyed face which soon turned into an amused one, and start laughing loudly. Seems like the sights of the frightened red head is really, really funny in his eyes. Well, we can't agree more with him. The sight of a large well-built man that usually looks ferocious turned paled and utterly scared, lying on his back and kind of swimming backward while flailing his hands, trying to move as far as possible even in his position from the dog that actually looks anything but scary, is truly amusing.

Seems like Aomine-san enjoy teasing/torturing the red head since his face full of amused grim while we could hear the red head cursing even louder. He even dares to call Aomine-san as 'Ahomine'?! Wonder why he still breathing till now. If it one of us who called him that, we will be found at the bottom of the river immediately.

Aomine-san let go of the dog after he seems like satisfied in teasing the red head, returning the dog to its owner and usher them to go. He then laughs again at the red head, most probably laughing at his relieved face. In which now the red head could protest more decently since he able to stand up properly.

Aomine-san stopped the red head protest instantly by throwing his ball at him. Complemented with a raised eyebrow a smug grin, clearly challenging the red head for another one-on-one. In which the red head reply with a determined grin, accepting the challenge. They are definitely two basketball idiots to the bone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kagami-kun, the one who will meet him is you. I'll manage to make you two meet unsuspiciously. You two already met too often this past two days. Just do you usually do with Aomine-kun, played at nearby public court."<em>

* * *

><p>We then follow them to a nearby public court. They play ferociously, just like yesterday. Aomine-san winning off course. Then, after another (again?!) round of bickering, the red head left the court while grumbling. When he passed neared us, protest and muttered cursed could be heard about the red head's annoyance for must bought Aomine-san drinks while he just bought him lunch this noon. Seems like he lose another bet with Aomine-san.<p>

We are pondering around the necessity of tailing the red head. He is suspicious enough since he has met Aomine-san three times in a row in such short-term. Not to mention that he gives out feeling that he is dangerous enough as opponent. They decided not to though, since they can't spare more man on him.

Not long after, the red head back with two large plastic bags full of beers and snacks. They then continue their bickering while drinking at the side of the court. Wonder if the two of them get along well or not, probably both.

Empty cans keep piling up. By the sheer amount of it, most people will likely be drunk long ago. Even though the red head doesn't drink as much as Aomine-san, he still drinks a lot. While Aomine-san really drink out his stress and frustration. Something that we could understand why.

Aomine-san seems to be drunk enough by now. We took our chance and brace our self before we move closer to them. Now, we could fairly hear them from our new position at the bushes inside the court fence. We could hear Aomine-san keep muttering something along the line of "Where the fuck did he goes?! That sadistic Shorty devil!" Something that he, and everyone who still want to live, would never dare to mention in front of the person himself. Aomine-san is 100% drunk.

On the other hand, the red head that seems like only barely sober also muttering something along the line of "Those fucking nightmares eat him up. We better end this soon." And some other adult rate cursed, which we don't know being address to whom in particular.

After some more time, and a few more empty cans adding the pile, Aomine-san finally fall down. The red head started to cursed, "Fuck! Ahomine! it's not even sunset yet! Wake up you bastard!" In which successfully gaining zero response from Aomine-san. "Shit! Oi, Ahomine, at least tell me where you live, you idiot!" The red head started to shake Aomine-san, trying to at least get his response, "Hey! Ahomine!" Aomine-san not even budging for a tiny bit. "Damn it! I can't possibly leave you here like this." Grumble the red head. He scratches the back of his head and heaved a sigh, a huge resigned one. "Shit! you better owe me for this. I can't believe I ever bring you to my home like this." He said that as he prompts Aomine-san up, sling his arm around his shoulder and support him. He then cursed again after a few step, "Fuck! Ahomine you are heavy!" He then continues grumbling while dragging Aomine-san along.

* * *

><p>"<em>Get him beers at nearby convenience store, two huge plastic bag will sufficient to make you both drunk. I'll meet you halfway back and swap your bags with lighter one so you won't really drunk."<em>

* * *

><p>We decide to tail them from a considerably safe distance. We will only need to watch over the red head's house from afar, waiting for Aomine-san. With his current state, probability of Aomine-san able to wake up before dawn tomorrow is close to zero. Beside, the spectacle of a sturdy man with red hair supporting an equally sturdy man with tanned skin and dark blue hair is very hard to miss.<p>

We wait a bit before to exit the court after they leaf. They won't be able to move fast enough to make us lose them anyway. That, is what we thought until a young man with light blue hair show up out of nowhere and distract us, scratch that, he seems to not even out of his teen yet. We can't avoid the teen bluenette as he collides with one of us, causing his drink to spill. Not wanting to cause any commotion, we quickly apologize to the pouting teenager who clearly disappointing at losing his drink, which from the looks and the fragrance seems to be vanilla milkshake. But how the hell we supposed to avoid that?! We don't even see or notice him before he collide with us. Heck, we even thought him as ghost at first if not for that stupid drink of his spilling on us. The teen apologize with a very polite manner though, making us unable to get angry at him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Drag Aomine out of court as if you have no choice but to bring him home. Izuki-kun, standby with your van and pick them quickly by my signal. I'll create distraction for those filthy stalkers."<em>

* * *

><p>That whole accident only halts us for a few moments. After that, we frantically get out of the park where the court located and began scanning at every direction, even the impossible one (such as up on the sky, stupid right? but desperate calling, so….), only to found that we unable to locate those two hard-to-not-notice man who supposed to not even able to walk properly. We immediately split up to check all direction more thoroughly. Heck, we even check a nearby dark alley (more logical than sky right?). But after all those efforts, we must grudgingly admit that we lost them. Aomine-san is missing.<p>

* * *

><p>A few turn from previous public court, a white ordinary delivery service's van could be seen passing a traffic light. But if you know what you looking for, that van definitely not an ordinary one. No ordinary delivery van will bother with bullet proof glass and tires.<p>

"Waiting long, Izuki?" Ask the red head passenger to the eagle-eyed driver who sat on his own at front seat. They just manage to shake of their stalker by quickly hop on the barely stopping van slightly from that court.

"Nah, not that long, you know we used to wait longer right?" Reply Izuki to his 'talking luggage'.

"Ugh, I won't able to manage that if I was in your shoes." Said the hot-headed Kagami.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Aomine-san. I believe you just heard my name from Kagami." Said Izuki to the silent Aomine, practically ignoring Kagami.

"Ah, yeah…." Reply Aomine sheepishly.

"Wow, you do completely sober! Nice act there." Said Izuki.

"Off course we are," Said Kagami as he smirked. "There's no way we could possibly drunk by only a few cans of beer."

"Yeah, you really took me by surprise when I found all those empty cans." Said Aomine truthfully. He do really surprise when he found those empty cans in those pile of cans. There were only a small feat that he needs to finished, and they looked like drunken the entire two huge bags of beers.

"Hah! How else do you think we could convincingly drunk?" Said Kagami with a smug grin on his face.

"As expected of his plan, right Kagami?" Said Izuki with a knowing looks.

"Yeah…" Reply Kagami with soft fondness on his eyes. Making Aomine utterly curious about that certain person. "Anyway, where is he? He is the one who create distraction for us right?" Asked Kagami in casual manner.

"Yes he is, but he is heading to next location on his own." Reply Izuki softly with resigned tone.

"Ah well, it's easier for him this way anyway…" Said Kagami with equally resigned looks.

"..." Aomine only stare as the two of them went silent as they seem lost in reverie. He really hate it when they talk all vaguely about this mysterious guy.

"So, who's next?" Ask Kagami in his usual self suddenly, just as if previous silent never happened at all.

"Really, Kagami, you should pay more attention on Riko's post mission briefing you know…" Reply Izuki in reprimanding tone, also act as if nothing awkward happened, much to Aomine annoyance.

"Grr… I pay attention enough to play my role. I'm close to useless for the rest part anyway." Grumble Kagami.

Izuki let out small chuckle at his retort. "Yeah, with that presence of yours, play decoy are definitely out of question."

"Ugh… I can't retort that…" Said Kagami with resigned looks. "So, who's next?" He repeats his question for the second time. Ignoring the fact that he not remembering their plan.

Izuki just heaved a sigh at his display of ignorance. "Our hawk will get the Tsundere."

That remark brings a loud laugh from Aomine. "Oh my god… what the…. Tsundere…..?! Do you mean Midorima?" He laughs very hard, holding tight his stomach.

"Yup, that's the name." Said Izuki. "The green head you meet earlier, Kagami." He added when he see confusion in Kagami's face.

"Oh, why don't you just say so in the first place…." Grumble Kagami.

"Nah, Takao mention him as such. We can't get rid of it after that." Said Izuki.

Aomine almost can't stop his laughing feast, imagining Midorima's expression hearing his nickname here. "I'm sure gonna like this Takao guy. He sure knows Midorima well." He said while trying to rein his laughter. "So, what you guys called us?" He really curious with it now.

"You two? You guys are Panther and Tiger." Reply Izuki.

"That's cool!" Comment Aomine.

"But we also called you guys as Two Idiots sometimes." Said Izuki with overly serious face.

"HEY!" Yelled the two in perfect sync.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima's Missing Act<strong>

* * *

><p>Midorima-san really took his time leisurely at that café. We already wait for him for over than two hours, watching him do things god-know-what on his laptop. When he turned off his laptop, we think he'll go another place, but no, he open a very thick book instead and reading it ever since.<p>

He's been reading for more than three hours now. The café attendants keep wary of him. They clearly glad when the other three went their respective ways and eagerly waiting the one left to also leave, but their hope crushed when he order another drink after asked one of the attendant to clean the mess that Aomine-san created instead.

He currently is sipping on his sixth glass when he finally finished his book. He then closed his book with annoyance in his face. We wonder why though. He then heaved a sighed and pushed up his glasses as he signaling one attendant to bring his bill. The attendant clearly glad at this sign of his immediate future departure. He then pay in cash and walked out of that café.

The sun is almost set now. We follow Midorima-san secretly a few meters behind. He then entered a very suspicious store that put weird random stuffs at display. He looks like regular at that store since the attendant greet him casually, with glimp in his eyes. We know the reason soon enough, when Midorima-san exit that store with a bag full of odd item and the cashier smile widely at him.

Midorima-san then entering a book store nearby, only to get out not long after with disappointed looks clearly visible on his face. That scene repeated numerous times as he walked around and visits every book store existed in his sight, literally.

* * *

><p>"<em>For Midorima-kun, please tell him to take his time leisurely, as we going to pick him after Aomine-kun. Please tell him to enjoy this book to spends time. I'm sure this book will be to his liking. Hand this to him secretly, please. I'll leave it to you Kiyoshi-kun. Also, please ask him to look at the second volume after he finished this first one. More preferably around sunset. Tell him that one of us will greet him as he finds the book."<em>

* * *

><p>He then entered a book store that looks nothing but ordinary. But there definitely something's odd here, because the moment Midorima-san catch a glance at something we don't know inside the store, he froze for a second and bracing himself for god know what before get inside the said store. That, was utterly weird. curiosity win over us, we decide to crept closer and get inside the store stealthily to be able to hear and watch what happened inside from a better angle.<p>

Inside the store, Midorima-san looks really weird, a hell lot weirder than usual, and that spokes volumes. He looks very stiff and fidgeting occasionally. His usual elegant and fluid movement completely gone. He looking for a book at the shelf, a rare one it seems, since he not yet found it despite all those book store he visits previously.

I guess we found the source of Midorima-san weird act. He periodically peek a glance at a certain attendant who currently managing some stacks of thick books, which have cover that looks very similar with the one that Midorima-san read at the cafe previously, only with a large number '2' at the tail of the title instead of '1'. He definitely want that book, but why does he hides and making sure that he is not in that attendance line of sight? He clearly is avoiding him, even though he wanted that book badly.

That attendant looks ordinary though, with straight rather-long black hair that he kept with a hair band, a narrow silvery blue eyes, and an average build, nothing special. So why the hell does Midorima-san avoiding him like that?!

The answer came as soon as that attendant lay a sight at Midorima-san. He let out a very wide grin and coming closer to the shocking Midorima-san who looks like prefers to be anywhere but here at the moment. "Shin-chan~" Our jaw just hanging loose there. We hardly belief our ear, did he just call Midorima-san, Shin-chan? You got to be kidding me.

We never seen Midorima-san that freeze. He kind of stopped, as if someone pointed a remote control at him and press the pause button. If we can put caption around him right now, that would be something along the line of 'Crap! He saw me!' And those, put another question from us, who the hell are this guy? He definitely closes enough with Midorima-san to call him by nick name like that. But since we never see him before, that means he is his acquaintance from before Midorima-san joins us. An old friend then, but then, why?

Our run of thought abruptly stopped when Midorima-san finally out of his paused-act. "Takao… how many times should I told you to stop calling me that?" Midorima looks very irritated, but by the looks of it, these kinds of conversation have repeated a lot.

The shorter of that two clearly used to that response and faked a pout. "Come on, don't be meanie Shin-chan. We haven't met for years and that's your first sentence for me? Won't you give up and just let me be, you big tsundere." Annoyance on Midorima-san's face only increase at that. "Ne, what are you looking for, Shin-chan? Coz I'm sure you're not looking for me." That guy really like to teased him a lot. Wonder why he still breathing.

Midorima-san just ignored his teasing, he seems to be used to it. "Shut up Takao, I'm looking for that book." As he pointed at the book that that guy manage earlier.

That guy let out a wide knowing grin. "Ah, this one is a whole new batch that just arrives. It sold out so quickly that we order more immediately. Have you read the first volume?" Well, that answers why it's so hard for Midorima-san to search that book.

"I won't looking for the second if I haven't, nanodayo." Said Midorima-san as he heaved a sigh and push up his glasses.

That attendant then hand him one of the thick book. Midorima-san then proceeded to the cashier immediately, completely ignoring the chatty guy. He looks like intend to get out at once, but that nosy attendant blocking his way.

"Ne, Shin-chan, are you free tonight?" Asked that Takao guy with playful tone.

"I'll be busy, Takao." Reply Midorima-san curtly.

"Liar~ No one busy gonna buy a thick novel right after he finished the first volume." That statement shocking us, as well as Midorima-san by the looks of his face. "I saw you carry it, Shin-chan~" Said the chatty guy as he answer Midorima-san's (and ours) unvoiced question, 'How do you know?'

Midorima-san only reply in annoyances, but resigned face. "That's means I'm gonna busy reading this, Takao." He definitely try to shove him off.

But that Takao guy clearly ignoring that. "Shin-chan meanie~ Oha-asa doesn't tell you to read tonight right? How about a drink? We haven't meet for years."

Midorima-san seems to calculating things we don't know. "Well, Oha-asa did says that I'll meet an old friends today, and accompanied Scorpio might solve something." We kind of shock to hear Midorima-san actually accepting that Takao guy's invitation in this kind of situation, but that reason is so Midorima-san. And a drunk Midorima-san might spelt something he don't intended to.

"Then wait for me a bit okay? My shift just end, let me change first." Said that chatty guy before he get inside a door, most probably the staff room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Takao-kun, you'll get a shift at one of my book store along with Hyuga-kun tomorrow. Please greet and ask Midorima-kun for a reunion celebration. Invite him for a drink maybe. Sorry that this will only be a cover up story, you can actually catch up later."<em>

* * *

><p>Midorima-san waited for him in front of the store. Resting his back against the wall, so we have no choice but to wait inside the store, pretending to looking for a book to avoid suspicion. Not long after, that Takao guy finished changing and start chirping another 'Shin-chan~' containing sentence which annoy Midorima-san. Then they walk away while discussing something, seems like the place for their drink session. Not too far it seems, since both of them on foot and not heading to bus shelter, stopping a taxi, or meddling their phone to get a ride.<p>

We intended to wait till they create some distance with us. Midorima-san tall figure plus his easy-to-spot green haired head almost guarantee us won't easily lose him. That is what we thought, until a store attendant with black spiky hair and wear a glasses grab one of us on his shoulder when we about to exit the book store, make all of us turn to him. That glasses attendant smile an overly sweet but felt murderous smile on us and said in menacing tone, "You fucking scums better pay that book or I will fucking kill you happily."

Of course our first instinct are to threaten him back, we are yakuza after all. But our current circumstance doesn't allow us to create any kind of commotion, not when Midorima-san still in hearing range. So we could only scowled there, downright confused since we definitely won't shoplift any book. Heck, we might shoplift an adult magazine or beer, but book? You got to be kidding me.

We frantically denied his accusation, trying desperately to avoid any commotion. But that glasses guy seems to think otherwise, "Don't you dare to lie you fucking shits. Not when I can fucking see the book clearly from inside your damn coat." The one who being grabbed on the shoulder paled under his wrath. He maybe have bipolar disorder since we saw him greeted another customer in good manner previously.

We then take a better look at what he pointed, only to look at a manga with a sky blue haired boy holding a basketball on the cover peeking from an inside pocket of his coat. "You are coming with me, dumb ass." Said the bipolar attendant as he drag him to the back of the store. We could only stare in confounded state until that attendant turn to us and say, "Scram, or you prefer to accompany this filthy shoplifter here?"

We decided to retreat by sacrifice one of us. We have mission to accomplish anyway. But we still couldn't understand what happened earlier. There is no fucking way that any of us would shoplift any manga in situation like this. But there it is, peeking out of his inside pocket. How could it get inside? It's definitely not him, he looks as confused as the rest of us.

* * *

><p>"<em>Meanwhile, I'll slip a book at one of them. Hyuga-kun, please do as if you caught a shoplifter. Please make sure to get their full attention, all of them since there will be more than two. Your clutch mode will fit well here. Izuki-kun, do as you do with Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun."<em>

* * *

><p>Anyway, back to mission. We need to chased those two before we lose them. We have stalled inside book store for too long to us liking. So, like it or not, we must sacrifice one of us to the wrath of that bipolar attendant.<p>

We then get out of that store frantically. Trying our best to found a flock of green among the crowd, which should be easy remembering his height. We search every corner at all direction, we even check all store and bar around in case they decide to stop by. But alas, no green head in sight. Midorima-san is missing.

* * *

><p>Not far from that book store, just a few turn away, a white ordinary looking delivery van could be seen moving leisurely. As if their passengers not just had increase by two at their previous stop.<p>

"Izuki, do you have any food or snack?" Asked Takao to their driver.

"How much chance do you think an edible thing could survive at the presence of a waiting tiger?" Answer Izuki.

"Urgh… Sorry bout that." Said Kagami as he scratch the back of his head while smile sheepishly.

"Well, Kagami is not the only one at fault here." Said Izuki with a playful smirk.

"Hey, I bored as hell kay?" Protest Aomine.

"Just sleep as you usually do, Aomine." Said Midorima, actually attempt to pacify the irritated bluenette.

"I've been sleeping enough while waiting that stupid tiger over there this noon." Said Aomine with a scowl.

"Hey!" Retort the said tiger.

"But at least I get to saw something funny." Said Aomine with amused grin on his face.

"Damn it! Shut the fuck up, Ahomine!" Yell Kagami, knowing well what the others mean.

"And why would I shut up, Bakagami?" Asked Aomine teasingly.

"Ahomine you bastard…!" Growled Kagami.

Of course Aomine Daiki won't cower at the furious tiger. "Heh, who would have thought, that a fe…"

SNAP

Aomine's sentence left undone as Kagami snapped and thrown a beer can at him.

Fearing a fight might broke at this tiny space, Midorima interrupt their ongoing glare contest. "Shut up you two! We could stop by a convenience store on the way and buy more snack. Not like I care, but we going to need more of it, especially after Murasakibara joining us." He said as he push up his glasses. "That is, if I presume that the four of us will all ride this van."

"Aw~ stop being a tsundere, Shin-chan." Takao's words made Aomine make some funny noise and a really weird face as he holding his stomach, trying to contain his laugh. That also bring a domino reaction for Kagami since he also need to contain his laugh when he sees Aomine's weird face. Effectively cease any hostile intent between the two, but resulting in a full deadly glare from Midorima to Takao, which the later ignored. "But you are right, Shin-chan. We all gonna ride together. Besides, we can't afford another man, so here we are, cramped in this tiny little van. Right, Kagami?"

"Urgh, yeah… maybe…." Answer Kagami sheepishly.

"That's no use asking him, Takao. He, again, only remembering his own part from this mission." Said Izuki from the driver seat.

Takao only shake his head in resigned manner, but with teasing glee in his eyes. "Uwa… Riko will treat you her specialty, Kagami. Remember that one time when yo…"

"Argh… stop it! Don't remind me of those…" Shout Kagami, cutting off Takao's sentence.

"Hah, Bakagami really does fit you." Snicker Aomine.

"It's not like you any better, Ahomine." Said Midorima with a loud audible sigh.

"Don't call me that, you stupid megane." Retort Aomine. "Yo, Takao right? How could you manage this guy?" Asked him to the hawk eyes owner.

"He just a big tsundere inside, not that troublesome." Answer Takao calmly. Causing another laughing fit from Aomine.

"Takao…!" Growl Midorima as he glare to the said man.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter six<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: **_Wow, this is the longest piece I ever write. I wish writing those scientific paper are this enjoyable, than my assignment won't be so damn troublesome._

_Regretfully, I need to split up Their Missing Act into two parts. It's getting too long to my liking, so please forgive me. Just pray so my classes won't take that much time so I could post the next part soon. But actually, I still write some part inside classes, more than notes for that courses since I'm not a notes person, but still…._

_Blah, pardon my rambling. Thanks for anyone who follow, fav, and especially review my story. And sorry for any inconvenience that I may cause._

_**As usual, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very very very much welcomed. ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7: Theirs Missing Act part 2

**Notes:**

This chapter will still mostly consist of the stalker's POV; sorry if that doesn't suit your taste, but the next won't be, so please bear with it.

**Warning:**

Bad grammar, self beta-ed

**Disclaimer:**

I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory.

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Theirs Missing <strong>**Act**** part 2**

* * *

><p>They actually had to stop at three different convenience stores before they deemed their snack will last long enough. It's quite troublesome, but the one who could get off without creating unwanted attention are only Izuki and Takao. Even the later need to change to a delivery service uniform first to avoid suspicion of why he got off and in from and to the back compartment of the delivery van that belong to their cargo. Well, he is one of their cargos, but we can actually say that right? They also avoid buying too many at a place for the same reason.<p>

"So, who's next, Takao?" Ask Midorima.

"Ah, that will be the copy cat, peach will get him at Iron Heart's club." Said Takao with drowsy eyes, it's been a while since his last nice sleep. They had worked so hard to try save that man as soon as possible, all for him.

"Which one?" Ask Kagami. He really doesn't remember any part of the plan that not including him.

Izuki take a quick glance at his talking cargo. "Will be a while, Kagami. Maybe you guys better sleep now." He answers him.

"Kise, right? Maybe I'll sleep to. We won't get any with that annoying blonde around in this small space." Said Aomine with a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Urgh, if this Kise guy is noisy, and we know Momoi could be annoying too, I guess I'll take your offer, Izuki." Said Kagami.

"Let's just hope those two combined won't cause unnecessary ruckus. That will be troublesome." Said Midorima.

"Ne, wanna switch, Izuki?" Offer Takao, he know the older watcher also lack of sleep.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You've been seen with Midorima earlier. It will be bad if someone recognize you when Kise's Missing plan on board." Refuse Izuki with soft voice. The two bickering duo already fall asleep.

"Kay then, oyasumi~" Said Takao with a yawn.

"Oyasumi." Reply Izuki softly to his talking cargo.

* * *

><p><strong>Kise's Missing <strong>**Act**

* * *

><p>Kise-san walked out of that cafe with a serene looks on his face. That's completely took us off guard. We never have seen that looks on him, ever, well, until now that is. Despite being the most approachable between those five bunch of rainbows, we slowly realize that Kise-san barely act in front of us. He's said to be the best infiltrator they had not only from the fact that he is so damn good at disguise, he also good at disguising his behavior and emotional appearance. Shortly, acting. He also has good looks that make most women go all over him almost instantly, and that's sure helps.<p>

Just as we follow him secretly to the shopping district, woman from all direction, all age and various style, all eyeing Kise-san and whispering 'how handsome he is', or 'is he a model or celebrity?' something along the line of that. Not surprising though, we have face this kind of situation numerous time in this few days spying on him. Not the first time either we thought him more as host or model than what he does now.

We watch as Kise-san walked in one of the cloths store. Which is also normal, we know that he often visits various store and bought various kind of cloths for almost every occasion to add more pile to his cloths collection that serve him well for his disguise. That, and another fact that Kise-san also enjoyed his shopping time. Something that we conclude after we saw how happy his face is when he shopping.

He continues his shopping for hours, gaining more stalkers other than us in the process. Hordes of giggling and squealing girls hindering us to see Kise-san clearly, but covering us at the same time so we won't complaint. Not even if we do felt like about to deft soon enough, their squeal and muffled scream are nightmare for any bystander around. Not like we can protest anyway, even we could do nothing in front of a horde of annoyed girls.

Sometimes Kise-san takes a rest at some random cafe. Drinking a glass of drink while chatting with the waitress, cashier, or other employee or guest, even the manager, gathering information without they realize it. With his charming figure, Kise-san could gain many various informations that might come in handy without alerting his source. Heck, even those women will tell him their darkest secret willingly if he wants to.

* * *

><p>"<em>For Kise-kun, please tell him to spend his time as he usually does. Preferably if he looks as if he gathering information as he probably would do if we don't come into equation."<em>

* * *

><p>This cycle of shopping and cafe rest repeated couples of times, and when sun start to set, Kise-san heading to Kabukichou. He then walked in various bar, no doubt to gather more information.<p>

What a desperate struggle. No matter what they do, they won't get any lead of Akashi-sama whereabouts, not to mention the identity of the perpetrator. Those stupid rainbows don't even realize our betrayal and keep ordering us to find Akashi-sama at all cost. What a joke. Don't they realize how ridiculous this situation is? To try to looks as if we looking around even though we are involved at his kidnapping? Oh, they should see their own face on that night. The all and mighty power ranger-sama never looks that miserable without their leader on board.

Kise-san then arrives at one of the most popular club at Kabukichou right now. The club is not open yet, and stills, the line in front of it shown us an amazing sight. We saw as Kise-san talked to one of the man and get in special reserve line that will lead him inside faster than we could reach the end of the regular line. We eyed the annoyingly long line and immediately scratch that option. We can't enter the special line either, it's too short, and Kise-san will recognize us immediately. So back door it is.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell Kise-kun to pay a visit at Kiyoshi-kun's club at Kabukichou at its opening time. I'm sure he could get in reserved line just fine without our aid even if he came just before opening time."<em>

* * *

><p>Not long after us pondering around, the special reserved line started to move inside. We frantically, but try to be as stealth as possible, looking for the back door and try to slip in. We miraculously slip in under securities radar (fortunately, they all not in their supposed position) and continue our surveillance on Kise-san.<p>

We spotted him easily. Just try looking at a shocking blond man in a crowd of woman, that definitely Kise Ryouta. Girls came and go to him. Some are pretty, few others even pretty and busty, but they never stay more than a glass of drinks.

That girl seems likes others at first. She came, and they had their drinks, but she's not left after that. She sure are beautiful and sexy as well, pretty face with a long pink hair and rosette iris, complemented with a well endowed curvy body wrapped in sexy and stylish outfit. No normal guy will resist her, but Kise-san supposed to be the one who do the seducing, never the other way around or he won't be able to squeeze some information. There must be something of her that makes him stay longer with her.

Our distance really couldn't do us any favor. The crowd just too dense and the music are as loud as ever. We can't hear any of their conversation, heck we can't even watch them clearly all the time. Just as when we about to approach them to get a better view and perhaps hear some of their conversation, he paid their bill about to leave. Even with her looks all drunks and dreamy while clinging tightly, Kise-san stride toward exits with ease.

* * *

><p>"<em>Momoi-san, please meet him inside. I'm sure you able to make him to follow you cooperatively. You're not a complete stranger for him either, so you'll do just fine. Don't forget to act as natural as possible. I believe all of you here could be a decent actor to a certain degree."<em>

* * *

><p>We quickly pay our bill as well. Losing Kise-san is not acceptable. We decide to follow him quickly. There is no need to delay as the crowd will cover us conveniently. Besides, the convenient crowd may backfire against us if we wait longer, they may as well causing us to lose them. This is not an option.<p>

Just as we about to leave the bar counter, some bulky man that could be identified as club's security came and surrounds us. One of them speaks to us in an overly suspiciously dangerous calm tone, "Gentleman, please come with us for a moment." Crap, they completely outnumber us. We also get inside illegally and carry some weapons: two rule being broken. Not like they need more than one to kick our ass either, but there's no excuse with two. This will be a hard feat, how should we follow Kise-san with this obvious fortress around us.

We eyeing Kise-san desperately, torn between shove this bulky muscles away and strode to him and cause ruckus on the way which will lead to Kise-san spotted them and failed their mission, or deal with this hindrance quietly as quickly as possible which will cause them to miss Kise-san but still have hope to catch up later.

Either way is totally disaster, but the later definitely better than the first, so we silently follow them to a door that leads us to an alley with some door along the way. They lead us in to a black door with 'security' plank latched to it.

**[line]**

"_Kiyoshi-kun, please gather your security force at front side at opening time. No need to tell why, just made up something. It will ease those filthy stalkers to entering from the unguarded backdoor. At the time when Momoi-san and Kise-kun about to leave, cue your security to deal with those intruder, I believe your men would find some weapon on them. Please don't show up in front of them, just tell your men to deal with them as they usually do with any intruder. Fill Izuki-kun's role immediately after that."_

"_Izuki-kun, just park the van at nearby alley. Please go meet Hyuga-kun for the next phase after that."_

* * *

><p>We get kick out from the club not long after, well, not literally, but quite close. We already lowered our pride and let them took away our gun complete with full warning of "Please don't let me see your face in here ever again." from the security head that appear to have wickedly high margin between his appearance, voice tone and expression, and his personality. We bear all that, anything to be able to get out of here quickly and run after Kise-san. We sincerely hope he didn't go too far yet. Besides, how hard it is to find a couple with gorgeous looks and bizarre hair colors? We mean, how many couples out there have yellow and pink hair?<p>

As soon as we get (kick) out of that club, we split up to every direction possible. We search every alleys, corners, cafe, restaurant, bar, club, hotels, you name it, we checked it. Result? No sign of Kise-san at all. None whatsoever. It's hard to accept, but apparently, Kise-san is missing.

* * *

><p>Quite far from his club, Kiyoshi could be seen drive the van that previously drove by Izuki. He hummed while driving leisurely to their next destination. The van is quite cramped now, with five men and a woman all packed at the back of the van. Not mentioning all snack and snack wrap present. Thank god that van had been heavily modified, otherwise, their soon to be eight passengers won't make it alive after this.<p>

"Yo, what took you so long?" Greet the red head cargo to the pink haired new cargo. Seems like the red head utterly bored since he and Aomine have been there the longest. Izuki doesn't count because he just switches with Kiyoshi to take part at the next act. And since the bluenette successfully snoring while he couldn't, Kagami's mood definitely have been much better.

"We're not him, Kagamin. We can't easily evade unwanted attention easily, especially since I'm with Ki-chan." Reply the pouting Momoi.

"Eh~ Momoichi thinks it's my fault?" Wailed Kise loudly.

Those loud annoying voice waking Aomine from his sleep. "Shut up Kise! Your voice is annoying. More so in this cramped space, so Shut the fuck up!" His mood definitely not much different from Kagami.

"Eh…?!" wail Kise again, noting to down his voice though.

"For once, I must agree with Aomine." Said the green head tsundere as he pushed up his glasses while take a quick glance at the sleeping raven head besides him. "Just shut up Kise. You are too loud for your own good."

"Momoichi, Aominechi and Midorimachi, hidoi-ssu." Wails the blonde with thick fake tear running down his face as he try to glomp on the only woman present, clearly not pay heed of their current cramped location.

The wailing blonde got a nice bump not long after though, courtesy of the pinkette. "It's because Ki-chan was too loud, you'll end up waking Takao-kun." Said Momoi with hissed voice.

"Yeah, let him sleep. It's been a while since his last sleep." Add Kagami with a loud sigh.

"You know, been a while is quite an understatement, Kagamin." Said Momoi with bitter smile.

Through that commotion, Aomine oddly silent since his first outburst. He's not sleeping, instead, he have a deep frown as if thinking hard about something. No one realize this since lightning there can't be said to be eye friendly, so everyone quite startled when he suddenly shout, "Wait! Satsuki?!" Exclaimed Aomine.

Momoi turn to him with a gentle smile adored her face. "Ah, you finally remember me then, long time no see Dai-chan~"

Aomine get pissed at this. "Long time no see, my ass?! It's been fucking years Satsuki. And last time I see you, you're being dragged to…" He bites his lips with tormented looks on his face, unable to continue his sentence.

"Six years, Dai-chan." Said Momoi gently with genuine smile. "And I'm fine now. He saved me, and now I have a weird but happy family." She said to calm him down.

"Hei, don't say that we're weird!" Protest Kagami.

Kiyoshi who watching them through rearview mirror decides to butt in before Aomine could retort at that and cause another banter between the two fighter. "But we are, Kagami, and you know it." He said with a goofy smile of him. Kagami could only growl at that, can't completely deny it since one of the reason was right before him, but won't agree either.

"Ne, Momoichi and Aominechi know each other?" Ask Kise curiously.

"Um, we are childhood friends, right Dai-chan?" Answer Momoi.

Aomine still eyeing Momoi fiercely, trying to dig any kind of sign that she not tell him the truth, which he failed to do since Momoi do tell him the truth. "Yeah, even though we never met in this past six fucking years." The way he say it clearly shown how much he hate that fact. "Never thought we'll meet in this kind of shit, Satsuki."

Feeling the atmosphere getting heavy, Kiyoshi decide to change the topic. "Anyway, Momoi, Ki-chan?"

"Ah, Ki-chan is regular at my salon you know. Every time Ki-chan pay a visit, my customer increases a lot, so I always give him special discount." Reply Momoi cheerfully. Silently thanks the older male for his subtle help. It's not like she doesn't want to explain things to Dai-chan, it's just the time, place, and situation that doesn't right.

"Ah, so that what he mean back then." Said Kagami out of blue.

"Um, I'm quite surprise he know it. I myself haven't realized that Ki-chan working in this kind of business until he told me to do some research. I always thought you as a model or host, Ki-chan." Said the pink haired woman.

"You're the more surprising one, Momoichi." Reply Kise with little frown visible on his handsome face. "Who would have though the owner of such popular salon also working in this kind of business."

"Really? I think our kind of business that you mean are actually kinda different than you guys." Said Momoi with a sweet but dangerous smile while Kagami openly smirked at her words. Midorima watched their expression and frown slightly while he stole a glance at the sleeping guy who leisurely uses his shoulder as makeshift pillow despite his clear protest at that matter. "Anyway, it's not just me you know, Kiyoshi-kun is the owner of previous club and some others club, Takao-kun over there own some pharmacies, Kagamin also own some cafes and a restaurant, Izuki-kun and the others also own their own legal business." Explained Momoi.

Midorima, Aomine and Kise completely astonished at that unexpected revelation. They have been silent since then. Either still in shock (Aomine, Kise and Midorima), deep in thought (Momoi), or just bored and drowsy but unable to sleep (Kagami) while the other passenger sleep like a log and the other concentrate in driving.

"Oi, Kiyoshi, which bar we heading now? Tatsuya's shift will end soon." Ask Kagami breaking the silent.

"Easy tiger, we'll be there just fine~" Answer Kiyoshi in his happy-go-lucky manner.

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara's Missing <strong>**Act**

* * *

><p>Murasakibara-san looks as uninterested as ever, even in this chaotic situation. At first we thought that he simply doesn't care, but after we notice how fast and sloppy he munching on his chips, we just make conclusion that he might have different way of worrying. That 's quite understandable actually, since he was the one who got kicked on the ass in the first place. Not to mention how much this tall purple head respect the shorter red head who he failed to protect that night. Might as well say that he is the only one who he obeyed to.<p>

But he should not shame at it though, we even need up to six men to knock him down at the beginning. He really put up a hell of fight, especially considering his state that will render anyone else completely immobile. After all, we finally succeeded at poisoning them. They sure are tough. Heck, even tough sounds like understatement.

Well, at least Murasakibara-san is definitely not the most sharp and observant person alive. That means we won't need to put extra caution at tailing him right now. Since we highly doubt our body would be recognizable afterwards, if he ever found us that is.

We really wonder where he will lead us. Since Murasakibara-san usually always following Akashi-sama around. Well, not always actually, not when he go with that boyfriend of his. Really, who would have thought, that the mighty bodyguard of the emperor of underworld would chose a man as his lover. But well, that bartender does have a pretty face. He could also handling Murasakibara-san pretty well, a feat that hard to beat, so we can't actually underestimated him. There should be something else behind that pretty face to be able to tame the giant.

We easily follow him from long distance, even through crowds of people. It's very understandable actually, just put up Murasakibara-san towering height into equation and you'll get a pretty long safe distance as result. Not to mention that bizarre color of his hair that could be recognize instantly even from afar. You need to be blind for be unable to pinpoint him in the crowd.

Murasakibara-san easily strode through an overly dense crowd as people make a way for him almost instantly. No one sane dare to hinder him. He does give out a very dangerous aura right now. We mean, he usually do give some sort of dangerous feeling as daily basis, but now? Just multiple his usual dose with the number of people in the crowd and you'll get our point.

We watch him as he ignoring all that wary stare people gave him until he abruptly stop, somehow feel more dangerous than before, and looking around with narrow eye, searching and scanning the area. It feels like our hearts do stop at that moment. We are frantically looking for a hideout to save our little life. We honestly pray that any of us won't end up in more than one piece. Murasakibara-san suddenly widens his eyes and let out what we thought as a creepy smile. He then walking rapidly to the direction of one of us. The rest of us instantly pray for his soul. We sincerely think that no one of us would get a good night sleep after this. Just as when we about to face another way around to safe our self from a major psychological trauma, Murasakibara-san just walking straight through that guy and entering a convenience store. We could almost see that guy's soul about to fly off from his body. he looks so paled and petrified. I think we need to let him rest from this task, fear of almost found out by Murasakibara-san could cause him nightmare for weeks.

Now that if we remember correctly, Murasakibara-san do looks oddly empty handed before. It can't be….. Right in the middle of our pondering session, Murasakibara-san get out of that convenience store with his casted hands in slings carry a plastic bag full of snacks and hold a huge pack of chip that he currently munching. We could only sweat drop at this peculiar sight. We almost forget how he almost never parted with his beloved snack. But to think that mere snack almost caused all of us a heart attack? Not even in our weirdest dream.

Murasakibara-san then continuing his only-god-know-where strolling while ravishing the content of his plastic bag. Not being hindered by the slightest with all those bandages wounds. After Murasakibara-san scaring the hell out of the seventh convenience store cashier in only an hour, we realize how he seems to be rather unsure of what to do. Or perhaps where to go, especially since he actually lead us in circle.

After another hour of strolling around and visiting another six convenience store, which three of them actually got Murasakibara-san's second visit of this day, make the cashier almost ran away and give in his resignation letter, Murasakibara-san somehow looks even more bored and pissed than when he out of snack earlier. After swaying back and forth as if pondering about something we don't wish to know, he then visited a cake shop and ordering a lot amount of cakes and sweets. Making the owner felt happy for his huge purchase, but also scared of his presence at the same time. The fact that most of other customer even go as far as ask for bill and leave the shop as quickly as they could also not helping at all.

Murasakibara-san then continuing this cake feast journey of his, combined with occasional convenience store visit till an hour or so after sunset. He must be eating up his frustration with this trip. Causing all of us drooling at the sight of those delicacy at first, but eventually, after we have no choice but to watch him even after he visit his fifth cake shop in mere couples of hours, we don't think that we could stand the sight of another cake without the urge for throwing up.

* * *

><p>"<em>For Murasakibara-kun, please tell him to spend his time as he pleased. Tell him to take his time leisurely, since his act won't start until quite late at night."<em>

* * *

><p>After that sweet tour from hell that will leaf some of us with cake containing nightmare, a tiny almost invisible sparkle could be seen in Murasakibara-san eyes as he heading to Shinagawa, no doubt to his boyfriend's bar. We already expecting this though, since Murasakibara-san haven't met his boyfriend after he got admitted to hospital that day. We quickly send two of us to heading there first. Of Course we chose two who have least encounter with Murasakibara-san and haven't visited that bar before, just for extra precaution. We not even sure he remembers most of the member of our broken family, but there is no unnecessary precaution with him as your opponent.<p>

Murasakibara-san really does visit his boyfriend just as we thought. He worked as bartender at the most famous bar at Shinagawa. The bar was already full when we arrive, just as they usually do at this hour. Thank god the two who came earlier could get in just fine. Murasakibara-san is a special regular, of course, not to mention that he have personal connection inside. Seems like the owner of this bar quite lenient to his employee. Just look at how the bartender always had a seat for his boyfriend, one that near his station, no matter how crowded the bar is. It's not like Murasakibara-san couldn't get one on his own, he won't have difficulties in chasing away a customer anyway. Heck, he even might as well chase away all customers inside if he wants to. Maybe, that's why they reserved a seat special for him.

The rest of us have no hope in getting any seat inside the famous bar soon enough, so the rest is up to the two who got inside earlier to provide us with situation behind that elegant door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please tell him to visit Himuro-kun at his bar. I'm sure those filthy stalkers are not that stupid for not expecting that. They won't have difficulties in getting a seat no matter when Murasakibara-kun came."<em>

* * *

><p>Situation inside are quite normal actually. Murasakibara-san slump on an empty chair that suspiciously being specially reserved for our giant. That boyfriend of his really does have a pretty face, with those slick black hairs that cover his left eye, leaving his beauty mark under his right eye clear to the world.<p>

We watched him as his expression turned surprise after he took notice of Murasakibara-san condition: all those bandages beneath his clothing with some come to view around his neck and wrist, not to mention that bandages around his head and his casted hand that rest on a purple sling. The bartender definitely worried as hell since he does as much as abandon his other customer to hurriedly come after his boyfriend. His face turn from shocked, to worried and concern, and eventually to a resigned one. We could easily dub him said "What should I do with you….." when he smile softly and look at Murasakibara-san with gentleness full of love and care. They really look good together.

We watched them quietly from afar as Murasakibara-san and his boyfriend continuing their in-job date. The pretty man only served other customer when there is no one idle but him. Man, he really have it easy here, his boss sure are very lenient on him, and him alone it seems, seeing how serious the other employee are. Not even other bartender seems disagree with his lax attitude, even when they got more work than their normal load as a result.

After a few hours, Murasakibara-san started to look at his watch frequently, and rather impatiently. Meanwhile, his boyfriend only chuckle when he realizes it. Murasakibara-san then pouted at that boyfriend of his before whispered something at his ear, turned his calm and collected face into burning red as tomato. No need to bet, it must be something perverted. Seems like hotel room would be not that long in query.

Our prediction comes true soon enough. That pretty man talk quietly to another bartender before he went to staff room, only to emerge not long after in casual clothing. We immediately message our companion outside to tell them that Murasakibara-san will come out soon. We ourself will join them later to avoid suspicion in case Murasakibara-san or his boyfriend ever recognizes us.

We got the message from our friends inside, they inform us of their movement so we can make preparation. We quickly positioning ourself hidden from bar entrance, all prepared for tailing them. Just as their message said, Murasakibara-san and his boyfriend came out soon enough. They are heading towards some love hotel in vicinity. This going to be easy. We just need to sit back and relax while their do their business , most probably till dawn. So that means, we can get rest till tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Himuro-kun, please becarefull. And hold yourself from glaring at them, please. Not even after you see Murasakibara-kun's state. We will get our share when the time comes. Just leave a little earlier than your supposed shift and head out to the direction of a love hotel."<em>

* * *

><p>That's what we thought we would deal with, but those laid back dream got disturbed by two bickering guys. Just right when we see our lovely dopey couple at the entrance of a love hotel. These two guys seem drunks, and they completely blocked us from any visual of Murasakibara-san and that boyfriend of his. Their weird nonsense bickering quickly escalated into a fist fight between them, a drunker fight that is, but fights is fight, they making quite a scene and getting crowd as results. The puny fight broke very, very close with us, and fights between drunkards can always generate some nasty or funny spectacle. The crowds getting thicker, rendering us unable to get out of this mess.<p>

Our thin patience ran out when the guy with straight black hair that reached his sharp black eyes let out another nonsense pun that irked the bespectacled guy with short black rather spiky hair even further, causing him to push the other hard to our direction and bring one of us down with him. We finally snapped and take a risk of getting unwanted attention by shout at those two stupid drunkards and stormed out of the crowds. We get out quite easily since people make way for us by instinct.

* * *

><p>"<em>Izuki-kun, Hyuga-kun, please becarefull when distracting them. Just act drunk and fight right in front of them. I'm sure you two can pull that naturally. Izuki-kun, please make sure to arrange your position to cover Himuro-kun and Murasakibara-kun perfectly. I'm sure crowd will gather and aid us."<em>

* * *

><p>We eyed each other worriedly since we couldn't spot any purple at all direction. We quickly split up to check every love hotel in vicinity and any alley we could locate, only to come to a dreadfully conclusion: Murasakibara-san is missing.<p>

* * *

><p>At a dark room somewhere in town. A silhouette could be seen standing near a window, talking, or to be more precise, shouting at who ever poor soul across that phone. While another silhouette could be seen seeping a cup of coffee at nearby couches, looks calm and reserved, but his tighter grip on his cup betray his calm facade.<p>

"What do you mean you lose them?!" Yell the first man on his phone. A stuttering answer could barely heard from the other side before he literally smash his phone to the floor, evectively cutting up their one sided conversation. "Fuck!"

The second men only eyeing his companion quietly, but calculatively before decide to speak, "Let me guess, the purple giant?"

"…!" the first man only glared at the other with all that anger that consumed him.

The other silently sighed and put down his now empty cup before said, "This mean all of them are out of our surveillance right now….."

"Shit! They are so fucking eyesore! How could they all lose them?! One after another no less…" Yell the first man in confusion.

"….Indeed…. This is too much for a mere coincidence." Said the second man after working up his brain for some times.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ask the first man suspiciously.

"Well, how many chances do you think all of them could go missing at the same day?" Ask the second man carefully. There's no need to irk an irked man.

"There's no way in hell they could do that! They're not supposed to be able to, but just look what the hell happened now!" Yell the first man in frustration.

"Precisely. They should not be able to, not by them self that is." Said the second man quietly.

The first man snapped his head towards the others in shock. "What the…!?"

"To put it simply, they got help." Answer the second man calmly.

"Damn it! Who?!" Shout the first man in fury madness. "Aren't we have made sure that they're on their own?"

"Yes we have. That's why, whoever it is, they sure are dangerous. Not only have they dared to cross path with us, to be able to remain unknown at the same time is really something." Said the second man.

* * *

><p>At the same time, inside a rather cramped van.<p>

"Momoi-chan, pass me that juice." Said Takao.

"Here Takkun, catch." Said the pink haired woman as she passes the juice at him.

"Takao, aren't you supposed to sleep?" Ask the just arrived Himuro.

"Meh, how could I in the presence of this kind of bunch." Answer Takao.

"Heh, aren't you sleeping just fine before?" Mock Kagami.

Takao pouting slightly at him. "Well, I'm getting hungry. I wish a kitchen could magically appear so you can cook for us, Kagami."

Kagami rolled his eye hearing that ridiculous demand. "Are you still in dream land, Takao? Kitchen is not like him you know? It can't appear out of nowhere."

Midorima and Aomine cursed inwardly, here they go again with their cryptic talk about this mysterious guy. How could a person appear out of nowhere?

"Easy Taiga, we all just hungry, and having you at our sight only keep reminding us of food and kitchen." Said Himuro, trying to calming his brother down.

"Grrr… that's because we absolutely need someone who can actually cook. Back then, you and he are out of question. You for your circumstance," Said Kagami with grimace, which gaining soft understanding looks from Himuro and causing Murasakibara to stare at them with suspicion. "and he for we can't just survived with hard boiled eggs and milkshake."

"But then I came, right Kagamin? Why don't you just leave the kitchen to me?" Ask the only woman in the van. Causing a certain tanned man to pale slightly as he remembering his childhood friend's doom cookery. "Or to Riko-chan after she arrives?"

"After you blow up our kitchen and almost killing him by food poisoning? He of all people who should be well trained in poison art? After my death body!" Scoff Kagami off.

"Hey, speak of Riko-chan and kitchen….." Said Takao out of blue, "isn't she the only one home right now?" Himuro seems to catch his meaning by now since he suddenly looks as paled as Takao. "And Kagami haven't prepared dinner before we start this op, right?"

"Ah, I think I better drive faster then." Said Kiyoshi, fully aware of what kind of danger they might come across if they arrive too late.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Ask the oblivious Kagami.

"Bakagami…!" Sighed the other family member in that van sans Momoi who just as bad as Riko.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter seven<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_

_Thank you very much for everyone who fav, follow, and especially reviewing this story ^_^_

_Sorry for it take too long for this chapter to come. Just have a hell of assignment, quiz, and not to mention mid term test that started next week.  
>I really wish I could do this faster, sorry for my incapability.<em>

_Anyhow, actually, I've been contemplating of making some chapter around their past, how their meet each other and become family since I realize I won't be able to only hint it a little here and there in this main plot. I've prepared some, I just have no idea where to put it, or even called it. What do you think? _

_**As usual, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very very very much welcomed. Thanks. ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Our Fortress

**Warning:**

_Bad grammar, self beta-ed_

**Disclaimer:**

_I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Lets Enjoy~ ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Welcome to Our Fortress<strong>

* * *

><p>The white van that had been running all over the town since early evening this day could be seen heading towards a quiet residential area. The van gets inside a two story mansion that looks just plainly ordinary from the outside, just rather huge. The front gate opened automatically to let the van in, even the garage door had opened up for them. The garage looks odd in the eye of four pair of colorful eyes who got there for the first time. It only have one door from where they enter earlier, and even though the sheer size of it is quite big, enough for a bus or truck to fit, the interior are bare from anything that normally could be seen inside a garage.<p>

Things are getting weirder when the door behind them closed automatically even before any of them get off from the van, much to the confusion of the four rainbow head inside. Their body stiffened, their eyes narrowed and seriousness replace any other, even Murasakibara stopped munching his snack. They automatically raised their alertness by instinct and prepared for any trap. Midorima eyed their dark surrounding, prepared for the worst. Kise and Aomine tried their best to adjust in the dark, only to see how relax their other companion are. Aomine even can swear he seen a smug grin on Kagami's face. Only Murasakibara lower his guard a little after Himuro placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

The four of them then flinched ever so slightly when they felt that they descend, just like in elevator. Their eyes almost pop out of its cavern when the garage-turn-out-elevator arrives at the real garage in the first level basement beneath. The garage fills up with wide range variety of cars, from the most ordinary one such as van or sedan, to a luxurious one such as Ferrari and Porsche. There even some vehicles that you won't ever imagine inside any ordinary house garage such as bus, truck, and even a fucking forklift. There also some motorcycle in there, from a mere scooter to some awesome Harley Davidson. Not to mention all that tools that could made most car modification shop to shame. To said that the four of them are shocked are some understatement.

They still in some kind of shocked stated when Momoi usher them out of the van and heading to a stairs that heading to the upper floor when a woman with short brown hair suddenly appear from upstairs, holding a bloody butcher knife and wearing a flowery apron that covered in blood.

"You're late!" Shout the bloody brunette with menacing aura.

All nine of them paled instantly at that sight. Four of them for the mere sight of it and the fact of how much shock after shock that came to them in this short amount of time. If they are less strong than this, their nerve must have giving up already. Meanwhile, the other five who are the resident of this house instantly freaked out from the realization of what the brunette attempt to do. They are panic beyond believe, food poisoning is not something they could afford in this kind of situation.

Kiyoshi quickly coaxing Riko as far as possible from kitchen while Kagami almost running to the kitchen upstairs to pacify any disaster that Riko managed to accomplish at his absence to save their life. In all that commotion, Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara could only gape in confusion and stood still until Momoi and Takao usher them onto the living room upstairs. While Himuro only chuckle and help his brother at the kitchen.

Upstairs, or more precisely the first floor, look just plainly ordinary, especially after you witnessing such amazing basement-garage. The only notable things they realize are how spacious things are. On the way to the living room, they could catch a glimpse of a spacious and modern kitchen that connected to a large dining room with a round table in the middle that large enough for 18 people to fit comfortably. The living room also quite spacious, with several comfortable sofas, a coffee table in the middle of a soft and fluffy carpet, and a large flat screen TV. There are two hallways that connected to the living room. From one, they could see a stairs to the second floor and more through to the backside of the house. While the other one most probably lead to the genkan.

The four of them sit on the sofa, still out of thought after more and more shock that they received these past few days. Got beaten up and losing your boss is one thing. But get carried away into unknown place. And being made missing by mysterious people that they won't suspect have any inclination with underworld before today. That are definitely something they won't expect to face.

"So, you guys are what they called as The Generation of Miracle of the underworld huh?" Asked Riko out of blue with her eyes calculating each and every stat they offer. Instantly pulling out the four men from reverie. They even not realize when this woman enters the room, not to say when she sits right before them.

"You better stop drooling, Riko-chan." Said Momoi from her seat at her right as she trying hard to hold her laugh, something in which she could put better that Takao who currently crunch down and holding his stomach right beside her.

Now the GoM really freaked out. How couldn't they? Right in front of them, sit with calculating (and rather dreamy) eyes, with droll still overflow, and not to mention how bloody her appearance when she first greet them. Even a certain blonde with quite imaginative mind almost sure that they have fall into a cannibal's den.

"Eh? Ah… Sorry, their numbers are just…." Said Riko, still not completely out of her dream land yet.

"Ma~ ma~ Riko, you freak them out, see?" Said Kiyoshi, trying to ease her down.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just…." Said Riko almost inaudibly.

Kiyoshi, Momoi and Takao could only heave a sigh at this display while the GoM out rightly flabbergasted.

"I think we gonna lose her for a while, ne?" Said Takao, drawing a half hearted laugh from the tall brown haired man.

A soft fake cough from a certain green haired tsundere pulls their attention. "So, can we ask you now, WHO are you guys, really are?" He said while he pushed up his glasses.

Takao just about to tease the tsundere as usual but apparently Kiyoshi beat him for now. "Hm? Ah, I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, yoroshiku~"

Everyone present pretty much face palmed hearing what this idiot said. If Hyuga was present, he sure will snap at their resident air head. Well, he's not, but Riko is, so Kiyoshi head is not actually safe.

"That's not what they mean, Teppei!" Said the brunette woman as she smacks the other on his head.

"Eh? It's not?" Ask Kiyoshi. Really, most of the time he just an air head idiot but if the need come for it, he'll be a very insightful ally.

Riko could only heave a sigh at his childhood friend's antics. "You'll need to lessen your time with Bakagami. It seems that his baka-germ is quite contagious."

"Oi! I heard that Riko! Stop calling me Bakagami wills you?!" Shout Kagami from his throne in the kitchen.

"What?! Only a Bakagami who only listen on his part of the plan!" Snap Riko at their chef.

"I've told you Riko will chew you out." Said Takao unhelpfully at all.

"Please rest in peace, Kagamin. Ah, but make sure to finish our dinner first, it's rather late for ordering take out." Said Momoi cruelly.

"Oi oi….." Muster Kagami as he could only sweat drop at their antics.

The four guests couldn't really say much in all these commotion. They really not used to this kind of atmospheres. True, they do consider each other as family since their own had been forgotten long ago. But seeing how these people interact with each other… somehow they couldn't help to felt somehow tight in the chest.

"Anyway, Riko. Where is he? He's already home isn't he?" Asked Kagami from the kitchen. Completely ignoring their previous banter.

GoM interest spiked up hearing this. Will they finally meet this peculiar shadow that rubs their patience since yesterday?

"Oh? Well, I think he's at the back court. I only hear him passing around like a mad man back there." Answer Riko.

"Mou~ Riko-chan. You should have stopped him. Otherwise, we'll need to replace more balls and fix another wall." Said Momoi, pouting a little.

Aomine's eyes, as a basketball idiot he is, glowing in excitement hearing they have their own court in the house. Even Akashi never allowed him to build one. But again, what kind of player could damage a fucking wall with mere passing? He can't help to imagine some kind of tall, bulky, muscular dude.

"Well it's better than let him lose out there and hunting all those small fry. That, will definitely ruin everything." Defend Riko.

"Yeah… that's also true… but still…" Said Momoi reluctantly. She knows they couldn't lose their surprise element, but seeing his dear Tetsu-kun like this also painful as it is.

Takao's eyes suddenly widened, "Wait, guys, if Tet-chan is on court right now, isn't it to quiet? I don't hear anything from court ever since we arrive." Said the usually mischievous guy with apparent seriousness.

Just then, a heart breaking scream could be heard from the back of the house. Startling everyone in the house.

"Shit!" Cursed Kagami as he literally running to the source of the sound with worried face.

The four guests watch their hosts expressing similar concern with the red head.

"What the heck was that?! First bloody chick with knife, then something just screams out like that! Are you torturing people back there or what?!" Yell a freaking out Aomine. On behalf of the other three who pretty much in the same state of shock, confusion, and annoyance of being in dark of what currently happens around them.

"Nah… we mostly made people dead, not torturing them." Said Takao with bitter smile and dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yup, and when the need come for that, we definitely won't bring them here to our sanctuary." Said Kiyoshi calmly. All his previous goofiness gone.

"Riko-chan… I've told you leave him alone is a bad idea. Tetsu-kun must have passed out and have another nightmare, again." Said the pink haired woman with worry clear on her pretty face.

"….." The brunette woman could only bit her lower lips as she already feel guilty even before Momoi pointed it out.

Himuro came to the living room and place a hand on Riko's shoulder. "Its fine, Riko-chan. I'm sure Taiga will take care of him." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah… he definitely will…" Said Kiyoshi with bitter smile on his face. "But we really need to wrap this up soon."

"Can't agree more with that. We can't let Tet-chan suffer longer." Said Takao.

Midorima had long lost count of how much he frown, raised his eyebrow, widen his eyes, and hang open his mouth this past 24 hours. The Takao he knew never frustrate him this much, but again, do he really know Takao at all? Reluctantly, he began to doubt himself.

"No, we won't." Said Himuro with steely eyes that even startled his boyfriend. "This is our turn to safe him."

* * *

><p>At the back side of the house, Kagami found Kuroko lying unconscious in the middle of their indoor basketball court. Sweating, panting, and seems tortured. Kagami immediately grab Kuroko's shoulder and shake him, hard but gently, desperately trying to wake him up and end his suffer. After a few more seconds that feel like years in Kagami's point of view, Kuroko finally opened his eyes slowly.<p>

What apparent before him made Kagami grimace in mix of pain, anger and sorrow. To witness the usually calm, composed, and deadpanned Kuroko bearing this tormented expression on his usually expressionless face tug his heart in a way that hurt him the most.

"T… Tai… ga…?" Whisper Kuroko almost inaudibly.

Kagami never though his heart could bear more pain than before, but it hurt more hearing Kuroko mustering his name like that. It really hurt him the most when he have no choice but to see his beloved in this much pain without any means to counter it available. He rather chooses to kill himself repeatedly than to watch Kuroko like this.

He then pulls Kuroko up into his arms. Put him into warm and protective embrace. "I'm here, Tetsu. We are all here for you. You're not alone. Not anymore. You have us with you. We won't ever let you alone. You're not alone, Tetsu. We will save him. Everything gonna be fine." Whisper Kagami gently onto Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko still quite tense in Kagami's arm, but have lessened considerably than before. He clenches his hand tightly on Kagami's shirt while Kagami continue to hold him tight, desperately try to protect Kuroko from any turmoil inside his heart.

After a while, Kuroko finally calm enough to raised his head and glance up to the pair of blazingly red orbs that look at him with combination of concern, anger, pain, and love. He knows that witnessing him like this must have hurt his other half greatly, but what could he do? He never good with anything emotion related and they both know that. So he does the only thing he could do at this moment. He gave the other an incredibly rare warm smile that intended to assure the taller red head.

He reaches the other warm cheeks that feel comfortable in his cold hands. "I'm fine, Taiga." Said Kuroko. Even though they both know how fake that statement is.

The taller of the two could only let out an exasperated sigh. He knows by experience that retorting that clearly false statement is fruitless.

"Again?" Asked Kagami with soft and concern tone that reserved only for Kuroko.

"Hai. At this rate, he won't survive until the end of this week." Answer Kuroko with grim.

"Then let's save him. Those four are already here anyway." Said Kagami with determination.

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Kagami Taiga back from the court after what seems like forever for the occupants of living room. Hyuga and Izuki already arrived in sequence while Kagami went inside. Everyone still wore their worried expression while their four guest are deep in thought, utterly confuse, curiously eyeing the kitchen, or start snoring.<p>

Himuro poking his head from the kitchen. "So, how is he, Taiga?" He asked.

"He's fine… I guess…" Said the Tiger, sounds more like to convince himself instead of telling news. "I told him to freshen up a bit. He'll be here on dinner."

"Good, now could you stop acting like someone just run over your cat and finish your job here? You're the main chef, remember?" Said Himuro. He definitely knows what to make his surrogate brother to quit sulking around.

"Yeah.. yeah…. coming…" Gruff Kagami weakly as he walked to the kitchen.

Kise couldn't hold this depressed silent atmosphere any longer. He cursed inwardly for Aomine ability to snoring at situation like this. But again, if you look closely, his sleeping stance is rather off. Seems like he's not that deep in slumber after all. Ready to bolt into action when needed, just like an overly-large-cat.

"Ne, Momoi-chi, could you…. explain us what exactly is going on here?" Asked Kise to the only host he knows.

"True, I believe my question earlier hasn't yet found its answer." Stated Midorima bluntly.

"Well, I think we'd better wait for Kuroko-kun for that." Answer Riko sheepishly.

"Yup, learning something dark will need us to go downstairs." Said Kiyoshi with his ever present goofy smile.

"And that, will need to wait until dinner. Otherwise we'll start to get thinner." Add Izuki cheerfully.

"Shut up and die, Izuki!" Cursed Hyuga as usual.

"Talking about dinner…." Mutter Riko. "Oi! Bakagami, how much longer?" Shout Riko.

"Patience guys…." Yell Kagami from the kitchen.

"Said the one with least patience among us?" Chuckle Izuki not so secretly.

"Shut up! There just too many mess we need to handle because a certain someone!" Shout Kagami, again, voice only, body and soul intact in the kitchen.

"And what do you mean by that, Ba~ ka~ ga~mi~?" Asked Riko, poisonously sweet.

Even the Tiger gulping nervously hearing those sugary coated thread. "Ugh… um… nothing, never mind, dinner will ready shortly." He replies quickly.

It seems Aomine decide to pay a visit from the world of slumber on the mention of food. "Hey, is Bakagami really could cook?" He asked accusingly.

"Of course he is, he even have his own restaurant you know." Defend Takao.

"Owning a restaurant doesn't guarantee someone skill in cookery, Takao." Retort Midorima instantly.

"Then how about being a head chef there then, even if he only there randomly." Said Takao almost as if he bragging about that.

"Well, that really promising something." Said Kise wistfully. He could hardly wait for this dinner. One, he's starving. Two, well, I think first reason is enough.

"Gah… I'm hungry! What took that idiot so long?!" Groan Aomine.

Takao tilted his head, wondering why the tanned man asking that question again. "Isn't he just explaining why?" Aomine arch his eyebrow at Takao's question, left the silvery-blue eyed man sighed exasperatedly. "Let's put it this way, you know Sat-chan cookery level, right?" Aomine nodded at this. "And you know that Riko-chan," Takao paused and eyeing Riko carefully. "Is about to cook before, right?"

"Points?" Asked Aomine.

"Just imagine the state of the kitchen after Riko-chan, whose cooking level is just the same as Sat-chan, attempt to cook." Said Takao, dropping the bomb.

Aomine instantly paled after his poor brain finish processing the long explanation Takao provided. And the other three could only stare in horror at the stated Aomine in. He is fucking tan for god sake! How worst it could be to make him instantly visibly paled like that?!

Well, fortunately for them, Kagami come and save the day. "Dinners ready!" Yell the red head from dining room.

All of these hungry humans walking almost too excitedly to the dining room. They are starving, period.

What awaiting them at the dining room are beyond their expectation, especially the GoM. There in the round table, lay innocently two roasted chickens that glimmering in melted butter, a small-dog sized meatloaf with its special sauce, three large grilled fishes with their respective different sauces, two large bowl of mouth watering miso soups of seafood, tofu and seaweed, and five different kind of vegetables stir fry.

Those starving beast could hardly contained their behavior at the sight of those feast, quite literally for most of them. Fortunately, somehow, they manage to sit adequately around the table. Even if the table could fit for eighteen, there are only thirteen chairs around, fitting the number of people in the house.

"Oi, Kagami, where is Kuroko?" Ask Hyuga.

Kagami frown at that question. "How should I…." He subconsciously check Kuroko's usual seat beside him. "Gah!" What he saw is expected, but he can't help to yelp despite all this years he spent with the pale man beside him.

Well, not only him. Even though Kagami and Himuro indeed the one who join this strange family the longest. The other family member share the same shock Kagami's felt when they found they one and only Kuroko Tetsuya sitting in his usual seat between Kagami and Momoi. Even Takao and Izuki who usually save from this kind of heart exercise also fell victim since both are tired and have lack of sleep past these days.

The family member should consider them self lucky actually, since they already experienced this many time before. Even though most of the male let out a quite unmanly shriek, they still have it easy, just look at the GoM.

Midorima is very unlucky. Although he only almost popped out his eyes and cracked his lucky item of the day, a porcelain ballerina, he unfortunately seat beside Kise, whose drink a glass of water when he notice Kuroko. Kise burst water inside his mouth to Midorima's face, a better option that to burst it at roasted chicken in front of him.

Aomine, on the other hand, was the less graceful among them. He not only shriek and popped out his eyes, he also jump backward and stumble with his chair in the process, all thanks to his incredible reflex. Meanwhile, Murasakibara gasp at that, almost causing him to choke on the chips he munches previously. He also losing his grip on the chips bag, making the poor chips scattered on his plate and more.

"Tetsu-kun~" Exclaimed Momoi cheerfully.

"Wow, you really got me there, Tet-chan." Said Takao.

Izuki only chuckle at Takao's remark. "Yup, I guess we really are that tired."

"Thank you for your hard work, Takao-kun, Izuki-kun." Said Kuroko to their two watchers who have been on scouting mission since that dreadful night.

"Since when did you get here, Tetsu?!" Shout Kagami after quite a while, since he need to take his time to recovering his heart state. "No, wait, never mind, you'll answer will be 'I've been here for a while' as usual anyway."

That's rude, Kagami-kun. I just got here at the same time as everyone does." Pout Kuroko ever so slightly.

Kagami can only sigh at this cute display his Tetsu made. "Then make some noise for god sake."

Ignoring his remark, Kuroko then face straight forward and about to start their dinner. "Then should us sta…"

And being cut off by Aomine. "What the hell are you?!" Yell the tanned man who finally overcoming his shocked state.

"What do you mean by what?!" Growl Kagami back.

Kuroko inwardly face palmed at this, outwardly, he only put a miniscule frown that hard to see. "Pointing at people and interrupting them are rude, Aomine-kun, and please mind your manner a bit."

"What?! Screw that! Answer my question! And how could you just appear like that?!" Yell Aomine back, not realizing Kuroko's darkened mood.

Fortunately, Kagami realizing how his boyfriend's current not-so-merciful mood and Aomine's stupid loud mouth are not good combination. "Just shut up your mouth, Ahomine. He not just appears out of nowhere like he said before." He said to save the tall bluenette's live. " That, if you pay enough attention and not busy staggering back to your seat after that graceful fall earlier." But off course he can't help but to tease the other as usual.

"Shut up!" Yell Aomine.

Riko couldn't stand this bickering much longer. "Now, if you two idiots finish your silly bickering, how about we start our already-late-dinner? Ne, Kuroko-kun~?" She asked Kuroko to start their dinner.

Kuroko gave the brunette woman a curt nod for thanks. He really not in the best mood to watch a silly bickering. "Hai. Then, let's start our dinner. We could save our introduction for later."

"Itadakimasu~" Said most of them, finally.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter eight<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_

_Thank you very much for everyone who fav, follow, and especially reviewing this story ^_^_

_Urgh… Sorry if this not fulfill your expectation. This is the best I could muster between my toothache attacks. Seriously, my mind never went this dull before. Gah! Damn you waiting list for surgery!_

_And, uh… do you notice how I try (attention, I state here: TRY) to made some pun for Izuki. So, um… does that could be considered as one? Please don't flame me if I wrong . I really doesn't know how to make one..._

_Oh, for you who want to know their seating arrangement, here they are:_

Murasakibara - Himuro - Kagami - Kuroko - Momoi - Kiyoshi - Riko - Hyuga - Izuki - Takao - Midorima - Kise - Aomine - Murasakibara _(round table, remember?)_

_So, guys, how many couples have you found already? Should I make hinted AoKise or other pairing?_

_**As usual, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very very very much welcomed. Doumo Arigatou~ ^_^**_


	9. Extra Chapter: Tale of Their Past 1

**Notes:**

_A little glimpse of their past. This extra story will tell you about their tale in the past. This one, just like the title said, is about Kuroko, Kagami, and Himuro. And how the first three member of this makeshift family meet each other._

**Warning:**

_Mentioned of violence, murder, and foul language._

**Disclaimer:**

_I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Let's Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Beta: **alibananas

* * *

><p><strong>Tale of Their Past Chapter One:<strong>

**A Lonely Shadow, a Ferocious Tiger, and a Broken Mirage**

* * *

><p>It's been a hard day, just like usual. That son of a bitch was still locking up Tatsuya inside that fucking golden cage; using him as hostage to keep me beating the crap out of this random person who rubbed that asshole in wrong way somehow. It's been fucking years, and yet, here I am, still remembering it just like it was yesterday. Tch, like hell I could even forget. It practically the beginning of this shitty situation.<p>

* * *

><p>Things started to go wrong since that dreadful night. Even if before then, Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya hardly had choice to live normally as any children their age should have. Having illegal immigrants from Japan in States as parents immediately scratched normality from their lives since their first breath. That fact never made them fret though, since both of them had their parents and each other. They grew together as brothers, more inseparable than real siblings might have.<p>

The older, Tatsuya, always kept his little brother in check since he often loses his temper easily. The younger Taiga would beat anyone up who would dare bother them, much to Tatsuya's dismay.

Nevertheless, no matter how strong they were, there was nothing that the two thirteen year old kids could do in the face of a ruthless gangster that came knocking at their door.

The local gang was infamous for kidnapping people, mostly Asian children, and making shitty videos of them being raped and tortured, mostly till death. Apparently, there were enough sick people in the world that would pay for that kind of video. As crazy as it was, there's even an option for customer to pay a request while watching it live through internet. What a crazy world indeed.

They come crashing into their neighborhood. Rob their house empty. Beat up their parents, and took them away for disgusting purposes.

They were never in any of those video though, but that didn't mean that their lives were any better. Sometimes, Kagami thinks that they would better be off in one of the videos. That couldn't be worse than what they have right now, right?

The only reason they were exempt from performing in the videos was because the gang leader took a liking to Himuro's pretty face. And that could only mean trouble. The leader took Himuro in as his personal pet, and when Kagami struggled and fought in resistance, flattening down three full adults on his way, trying his best to protect his brother, the leader took him instead, realizing his destructive potential as a deadly fighter.

The leader was not that dumb though, and Kagami was a pretty simple boy. So when he separated the two brothers, keeping Himuro almost always by his side in a not-so-well condition, Kagami could only grit his teeth and follow the order, much like a tiger on a leash. The brain of the two was usually Himuro, and the leader pretty much left him in sedated state.

Years passed by, and Kagami keep proving to the leader how valuable he was. Well known through the gang's turf and much more as 'The Tiger' who never left his prey without permanent damage despite his young age of sixteen. Three bitter years in leash made the tiger vent all his anger onto his victims instead.

The leader kept the two brothers separated most of the time. He only let them meet once or twice a month at most, and it never lasted more than an hour. It was only to prove to Kagami that Himuro was alive and to tighten his leash at the same time.

* * *

><p>The Kuroko clan was an ancient clan that dedicated themselves to the art of assassination and stealth. Their members were all well versed in the art of human anatomy, poisoning, and various weaponry. They also trained to blend in and concealment; something they prided.<p>

They lived in secrecy. Mystery clouded their existence as thick as the fog that constantly surrounded their mountain, a playground for the children of the deadly clan.

As decades went by, this deadly clan continued its existence as living legends that were feared by many. But from generation to generation, the birth rate of this deadly clan continued to decline. Perhaps it was a kind of reprimand for all the lives they took.

Now, at the beginning 21st century, the clan still stood tall, even if the population of the much feared name had been decreased so much that it only had three members left. The current head of Kuroko clan: an old man who should never be underestimated, even in his late fifty. A mother in her late thirties: a gentle woman with fragile constitution, but cold blooded towards her enemies; the best at stealth and covert operation. And lastly, the youngest in the clan: a teen with natural lack of presence. He inherited his grandfather's skill as well as his mother's.

* * *

><p>The weather today clearly was not the best, but to the two brothers that weren't allowed to go outside, weather was the last in their concerns. Today was one of the rare days when the boss was in his best mood and allowed the two of them to meet alone.<p>

"Yo, Tatsuya, how are you?" greeted Kagami as he entered Himuro's room, the first time in the last two months.

"… Is that you… Taiga?" ask Himuro dazedly.

"Of course it's me, silly." replied Kagami with a deep frown on his face. How dare that bastard drug his brother! "How are you?" he asks with a distressed expression that was too familiar for his liking.

"Just the usual, Taiga." said Himuro as he tried to sweep the fog out of his mind. "Please don't put on that face in front of me," said Himuro with clear displeasure once he has a good look at his surrogate brother.

The silence went on before Himuro decide to break it, "So, how's my little brother doing?" asked Himuro after a while.

"Just the usual," answered Kagami with a shrug, realizing his brother was attempting to change the topic. "A fight here and there, nothing I can't take care of."

There was only silence after that, both of them quite deep in their own thoughts. They worried for each other.

Himuro worried about the constant fights Kagami were forced to be in; how much longer he could last. He was undefeatable now, but he was only sixteen. There should be no sixteen years old teenagers who went around beating up people and having dark alley as a playground. Himuro could only hope that his little brother wouldn't get beaten any time soon, but he was more worried with his state of mind. His little brother was alone out there. And here he was, trapped in this cage called a room, drugged, becoming the chain that tied his brother down.

"Hey Taiga, do you ever wonder what would've happened if our parents never left Japan?" questioned Himuro out of blue.

"Huh?" was the only response Kagami could muster.

"Well, what do you think if we'd go to Japan?" asked Himuro again, still with a faraway expression.

"Huh, talking about the impossibles." said Kagami with exasperated chuckles.

"Actually we're going there soon." said Himuro calmly.

"What?!"

"Well, it's actually him, but I bet he'll take us with him. You're his best fighter, right?" ask the raven haired boy.

"Yeah," admitted Kagami rather reluctantly. _'And you're still his favorite pet,' _cursed the redhead teen inwardly.

"But still, Japan? The only Japanese words I remember are Kagami, Taiga, Tatsuya, and Himuro." said Kagami sarcastically. He did remember some other basic words, but he needed something to joke around with.

Himuro let out a light chuckle at that, something that Kagami very gladly to hear. It's been a long time since he heard his brother laugh freely, but a light chuckle was something he could appreciate.

"Same here, even though our parents tried to teach us." Himuro said in between chuckles.

"Can't help it. We almost never used it anyway." shrugged the younger.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." agreed Himuro.

* * *

><p>A few days after that conversation between the two brothers, Kagami accompanied the boss, who was paying a visit to one of his competitor.<p>

"Oi, brat! We're leaving for Japan tomorrow, prepare yourself." said the fat man out of blue.

"Really?" questioned the incredulous tiger.

"Don't make me repeat my words you insolent brat!"

"Tch, I hear you just fine. Why do we need to go anyway?" ask the redhead fighter.

"Just some small business and a little vacation, I heard there are something called an 'onsen' there, sounds interesting." said the old man with a lecherous glint in his eyes.

Kagami shuddered in disgust. "How could I know? You know perfectly we're Japanese in name only."

"Oh yeah, forget that you two brats were illegal." His boss snickered.

"Shut up, old man! How could I go anyway? I don't even have a fucking id."

"Huh, do you underestimated me, brat? I could bring anyone I one I want to anywhere I like just easily." said the boss with smug grin on his ugly face.

* * *

><p>At a luxurious traditional restaurant in Tokyo, five menacing men wearing high quality kimonos could be seen sitting in seiza and bowing respectfully to a person at adjoining room that separated by thin screen of sliding door. The person next door never uttered a word; never showed his face. His silhouette was the only thing that proved his presence.<p>

"Kuroko-dono, thank you very much for granting us your presence."

The silhouette in front of him only nodded in acknowledgement, not uttering a single word.

"We are here, presenting thirty-seven Yakuza clans all over Japan, to request your clan's aid, Kuroko-dono."

No reply from the other side of the screen, but the silhouette was still there nonetheless, so the representative decided to continue his explanation.

"As you might have heard, two days from now, there will be a despicable man who'll come here from L.A. He is a gang leader there and will be here for vacation and small business. His deeds in Japanese in the far west are unforgivable, Kuroko-dono. They even using children for that… that inhuman act… for entertainment and profit purpose."

Realizing their spokesperson's state of mind was clouded in fury, the man beside him decided to continue their explanation, worrying that if they delayed even more, the mysterious person in front of them would vanish in thin air, as the rumors said. They have been waiting for this meeting for quite some time. The Kuroko Clan, as legendary and deadly as they were, was very, very hard to find unless they want you to find them. There was no way they would let this hard-to-get meeting go to waste.

"What they did are unforgivable, Kuroko-dono. As much as we want to wash our hand in their blood, we do realize that doing so will lead us to an unending dispute between the two sides, something which we would like to avoid."

The spokesperson finally able to calm his mind and state their request calmly.

"Therefore, Kuroko-dono, in the name of thirty-seven clans all over Japan, we humbly request for your aid."

There only silent after that. All representatives couldn't help but to feel wary in this situation.

"Kuroko-dono?"

No reply from the other side. The silhouette in front of them turned, undulating.

The two rooms turned dark suddenly. They all turned tensed and prepared themselves. For what? They don't know either.

Just a couple of heartbeats after, the light went back on as if nothing happened. But the silhouette in front of them was no longer present.

They eyed each other, calculating their next move.

Finally, one of them took a step forward to open the sliding door. "…Pardon my intrusion."

"…"

What greets them inside is empty room, with only a piece of paper with note on it. It was placed in the middle of the only table in the room. The letter was written with delicate hand writing calligraphy. There were only two sentences there, but the content left the representative at ease.

-x-

'**Your request has been accepted.'**

'**Please wait for the result on news.'**

-x-

* * *

><p>Not long after the five representatives left the restaurant, a young teen entered a two story mansion. The twin blue orbs that were usually impassive were now shadowed with sorrow. The teen with pale skin and small built reluctantly entered his house. It's dark, but he has no problem maneuvering around. He has already perfectly memorized every nook and cranny of his house, inside and out; the dark was always an ally for his clan since the beginning. But now, the darkness around seemed to mock his trembling hand.<p>

He ignored the light switch and let the dark engulf his wavering steps. He deliberately avoided the kitchen that held so many memories of his mother, despite the fact that his body was screaming for a decent meal. He couldn't cook much after all, so avoiding kitchen became much easier.

He swiftly walked through his house, skillfully maneuvering around the house soundlessly, something his training had ingrained to his subconscious. He paid no heed to the dark living room. Down from the stairs near the kitchen, he again used his maneuvering skills in the complete darkness of their basement garage.

He ignored the mess that built up near the stairs and walked to one of the cabinets that was full of mechanical tools. He mechanically open the cabinet's door, tapped at one of many sticker that covered the inside part of the cabinet's door, and inputed a code in the electronic lock that suddenly appeared from the back wall of the cabinet. He let the device scan his eyes, another security measure, and took a step back as he waited for the cabinet to swing aside. When it did, he peered inside. There was display with a steel door behind it.

He inwardly sighed at the level of security. He knews it is necessary, but he couldn't help but to feel bothered some of the time. He put his hand on the hand-print scanner and imputed another code in the panel beside it to open the door. He went downstairs from the stairs that appeared beyond the steel door.

His body moved without thinking. He had already done this many times before. His steps halted at the corner of the dojo, where the ihai of his ancestors rested. Two of them looked much newer than the others and placed a bit more in the front.

"Ojii-sama, Okaa-sama, what should I do?" whispered Kuroko Tetsuya softly after he sat on seiza in front of his mother and grandfather's ihai and paid his respects.

Kuroko Kenjin, the 89th head of Kuroko clan: died of old age at the age of 62 in his sleep, five months ago.

"This new target, they deserve to die, Ojii-sama, Okaa-sama."

Kuroko Miyuki, the 90th head of Kuroko clan: the only daughter of Kuroko Kenjin, died at the age of 41 due to exhaustion a week ago. She's been handling the clan since her father's death despite her weak constitution. Her son, Tetsuya, do anything he can to help his mother. But Miyuki's fragile body and her dedication to her clan are the death of her. Leaving her son as the sole bearer of the clan's name, alone.

"Can I... do this, by myself…"

Kuroko Tetsuya, the current head of Kuroko clan: the last and only bearer of the name of Kuroko; the youngest family chief in Kuroko clan history, sixteen years old, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I think I really have no other choice, correct? You'd probably throw a tantrum right now, seeing your son and grandson moping around like this." muttered Tetsuya quietly after a while. The time of his training was hard, you couldn't hope to be the number one killer otherwise. But he still cherished that moment with them. His family.

"_There is nothing as an impossible target for the Kuroko Clan, Tetsuya, remember that."_

"_Never look behind, Tetsuya. Go, strike forward and believe in your family. We are the Kuroko; we never leave things undone."_

He could almost hear his grandfather and mother speak to him clearly, discontented at his hesitation. He let out a bitter, minuscule smile at his fond memory before lifting his head and facing his ancestors with a determined face.

"I am, Kuroko. The 91st head of Kuroko Clan, Tetsuya Kuroko, at your service."

* * *

><p>Three days later, at the entrance of a luxurious ryokan at Kyoto, a red haired teen with split eyebrows could be seen carrying a heavy-looking black backpack as he stumbled over thin air due to the weight he carried. In front of him, an old geezer in his late forties with abundance belly fat could be seen ogling and fondling a slender raven haired teen with beauty mark under his right eye.<p>

"Oi, brat! Move your ass faster!" shouted the old man.

"Shut up, old man! What the hell's inside this bag anyway? This is god damn heavy!" retorted the pissed off tiger.

"Shut your mouth and move faster, you stupid brat. That ain't your business!" yell the old man with a warning in his eyes.

"Damn it, old man! I ain't gonna move faster with this fucking bag."

The boss was quite amused, actually. That bag was indeed, very heavy. And very valuable to boot. Not the bag, but the contents of it. It was an advance payment from his deal at Tokyo yesterday, a 18 kg* gold bar and some very expensive jewelry. There was no way he was gonna trust this bag to a mere lackey or even his deputy. The first one was too weak to defend it, while the latter was too smart for his liking. That's where the Tiger fit in perfectly. He was really glad he didn't kill the brat back then. The red head brat had proven to be very useful. Kagami was nothing but strong, he was also not the sharpest of the pack. Extremely keen instinct, but not quite the logical brain. Not to mention that he owned the brat's brother. He really did have the Tiger on the leash. There was no doubt that Kagami was the best tool he owned.

The old geezer swiftly concealed his amusement behind a smug grin and snorted at the red headed teen. "Just keep moving faster, brat, and you'll be freed from that bag."

"I know that, god damn it! Just shut up; I might move faster without an old fart like you nagging me around."

"Suit yourself, Tiger." said the American gangster boss as he groped his pretty pet and strode in to the ryokan as if he owned the place; fully aware of a pair of blazingly red orbs throwing daggers at his back.

"Just bring it to my room." He said without a spare second glance at the fuming teen behind him.

"Damn you!" Kagami could only curse out loud to vent his frustration. It really pissed him off how the geezer treated his brother. He did know that the bastard did that sort of thing in front of him in the purpose to get him angered. And he couldn't help it. He knew getting angry each time only worked for the old man's amusement, but he was just a teenager with no capability in hiding his emotions. No matter how strong he delivered his punch, he just couldn't do anything to help his surrogate brother.

* * *

><p>Some distance away from the ryokan, a young teen with light blue hair could be seen lowering a pair of binoculars that previously occupied his blue eyes. He closed the rear side window of his non-descript black car and started the engine. The current head of the Kuroko clan would need to manage his thoughts.<p>

Yes, he's been tailing his target ever since they took their first step into Japan's soil. The last of the deadly clan recognized his target as the fat man with an ugly face that he would gladly kill without further contemplation.

What intrigued him though, were the pair of teenagers that were probably around his age. The muscular redhead teenager and the slender raven haired teen were always the closest to his target. The raven haired one was almost always on fat man's lap and the redhead was also usually behind his back, with an almost permanent scowl that Kuroko rarely unseen from the redhead's face these past two days he's been tailing them.

What were they to the target? They couldn't be his sons with the way that old man ogling the slender teen. His lover? No, with how woozy the teen was, plaything. But what about the redhead? His guard? But he just a teenager. No. Who said he couldn't be a guard just because he was still in his teens? He himself was the proof of that. But what made the target trust him so much? The other guard were at least a few feet away, not like the redhead who kept close to the target. This would be handy.

But what did they do with the target anyways? The raven was clearly Japanese. While there was still some doubt, he guessed the redhead was also Japanese. With the target's reputation, it will be impossible for a Japanese to work for him. Not willingly.

Both of those teens were complete opposites of each other, and yet, there was something about them that made you believe that they shared a precious bond. It made Kuroko jealous, almost. He did have a bond, and he still has it, but now, he's by himself.

They also looked tortured, the red one especially. He always wore that scowl on his face, but when the raven wasn't looking, the scowl turned into a murderous glare towards the fat old man.

That teen with beauty mark under his right eye must be precious to the redhead, he definitely hated the target to the core…

The teenage assassin carefully opened his eyes. _'Hmm… this will be… much better than I expected.'_

* * *

><p>The sun has set hours ago. It was moonless tonight. Perfect darkness to conceal his already diminished presence. His dark clothing further improves his stealth capability. The teenage assassin quickly checks his equipment tonight: four hidden knives, a pair of twin tantō, a metal string, one special purpose kunai with its companion: a long black cloth, and an heirloom katana. The weight of the katana, handed from each head clan to their successor through each generation, eased his nervous mind as if his predecessor were there with him, watching his back. The Kuroko clan was an ancient traditional clan, even in this modern age, they rarely used a gun on their missions.<p>

The light blue haired teenager put on a black cloth, a mask that only left his eyes uncovered. As the current head of Kuroko clan glided through the small forest between his car and the ryokan garden, he did customary observation of his surroundings due to habits that were ingrained in him during his training. Kuroko then put a stopped and swiftly climbed the nearest tree in the garden, the one leading directly to _his _room. He scanned the surroundings and noticed that the guard that usually stood outside was nowhere in sight. The room was also dark and lacked movement and sound. _'So, the onsen it is.'_

Kuroko Tetsuya skillfully moved from shadow to shadow to the direction of an outdoor onsen at the back of the ryokan. It is a good thing that the ryokan was almost empty due to the season and the amount of commotion his target caused in there. The less people involved, the better.

Twin blue orbs observed his battle grounds from the tallest tree near the outdoor onsen. Near the wooden wall that surrounded the outdoor onsen, two men on guard, one in the north, one in the south. The target brought four men with him, excluding the enigmatic pair of teens. That meant that the two other were are inside. _'Better take care of the outside ones outside first. 'Always clear your escape route the first chance you get' is what Ojii-sama always thought me after all.'_

After he decided his moves ahead inside his head, Kuroko carefully climbed down the tree and once again, blended into the shadows. The blue haired assassin soundlessly unsheathes his twin tantō as he was only a few feet away from his first victim. He moved undetected and stopped when he was only an arm length away from the oblivious guard. A clean stab on the throat prevents his victim from making any sounds, and another clean stab on his heart guaranteed his death. Tetsuya laid the man carefully in nearby bushes before he cleaned them off. He'd need both of his hands to get to the other side of the outdoor onsen quickly.

The deadly teen circled the outdoor onsen to get to the second guard. This one looked more burly than the previous one, but it wouldn't matter. Tetsuya unsheathed his beloved twin tantō expertly as he has done many times in the past sixteen years of his life. He glides to his soon-to-be victim with ease until he's than less than an arm away from his target. The tantō in his left hand performed the same attack that killed the previous guard. The body fell down with a small 'thump'.

Two down, two more to go. He could actually kill his primary target without as much as alerting the other two guards, who were most probably guarding the entrance of the outdoor onsen. But that wouldn't do. Kuroko Tetsuya has a plan inside his head, and he needed all the guards to be dead for that to happen smoothly.

He carefully opened one of sliding doors nearby and entered the empty room before him, quietly. The pale skinned teen silently observed the hallway with his trained ear before stepping outside the room and moved like a ghost to the onsen entrance. He halted his steps just before the last turn before he met face-to-face with the other two guards. No redhead teen in sight. If his instincts served him right, and it usually did, he'd meet the redhead inside, but within a safe distance away from his primary target.

To eliminate two targets at once while keeping them in oblivion was a bit tricky, but not impossible. He pulled out two of his hidden knives from the base of his boots, throwing them with practical ease precisely at their throats. Again, he performed the ritual he had been just too accustomed to, instantly killing them both if the first throw hadn't done that before. The blue haired assassin lay down his victim slowly to avoid any unnecessary sound. He then dragged them inside the onsen with his knife and tantō still standing proudly on their backs. After the deadly teen safely deposited the bodies in a secluded corner of the women's changing room, he pull out both his tantō and his knives, cleaned them, and sheathed them back, completely ignoring the pool of blood that flowed under his feet.

Tetsuya entered man's changing room stealthy and found the redhead teen immediately. The taller teen is sitting on the floor, crunched up in the corner, with a large black backpack at his side. He looked… miserable. Even with his bangs covering his blazing crimson orbs, Tetsuya could feel the despair, rage, and frustration that pent up inside the red haired teen. The teen with natural lack of presence got the gist of it, especially when he heard some lewd sounds. Grunts, pants and moans were coming from the bath area, the redhead's aura got darker with murderous waves at each sound heard.

Setting aside his primary target for now, Kuroko Tetsuya walked up to the redhead calmly, for once not gliding into the shadows. Tetsuya quietly took off his mask and crunched down to the same level as the redhead. He waited for the taller teen to notice him, which turned out to be utter failure.

"Hello, red-san." spoke the blue haired teen in a monotonous tone. He deliberately spoke in english on behalf of the red haired teen who he realized, from two days worth of tailing and his proficient lip-reading, never spoke in any language but english, even when talking to a local merchant.

The redhead snaps his head up in an alarming speed that even made Tetsuya worried for his well being. His crimson orbs comically widened in shock. "…Wha-? Hmpf…!" his shout was suddenly muffled by a cold gloved hand. He also felt cold metal against his bare neck.

"Please don't make any noise, red-san. We don't want to be discovered, right?" questioned Tetsuya with a deadpanned face, his left hand covering the redhead's mouth while his right hand holding one of his knives in dangerous proximity within the redhead's neck.

There was a dangerous glint in Kagami's eyes. He's a fighter, there's no way he would submit easily.

Tetsuya heaved a sigh at the resistance the redhead shows. _'What a hot headed person. But it's kind of adorable in its own way.'_ chuckled Tetsuya inwardly. "As long as you cooperate, I won't do any harm to you, and the other teen with raven hair." spoke the teenage assassin with flat tone, gaining an astonished expression from the other teen. "Otherwise, I'll send you two to the next world together with the other four I sent earlier."

Kagami's eyes couldn't widen anymore. _'The other four…it can't be…!'_ Those four weren't mere jokes. There was a reason why that old man only brought them four. Even Kagami himself realize that he wouldn't go unscatched dealing with each of them. And yet, this boy claimed to have kill them all? Without any commotion or any injuries? _'You're just a brat!'_ And yes, he did realize he was being a hypocrite when he was calling the boy a brat.

"Please don't underestimate my build. Do you wish to see their bodies before believing me?" asked the teen assassin.

Kagami examined the boy before him. Blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a dark outfit. _'Is that a sword on his back? And that… what? Short swords at his waist? Who uses those types of things nowadays anyway?' _Just then, a something hit him, _'Blood… he reeks of blood!'_

"If you are willing to deliberately tone down your voice, I'll uncover your mouth. Then perhaps, we could have more civilized conversation." Tetsuya deadpanned. "But if you let out any signs of making any unnecessary noises or movements, my blade will meet your heart before you know it." added the deadly teen with dangerous glint in his eyes. "Do we have agreement, red-san?"

'_Tch, you don't give me much choice, damn it!' _cursed Kagami inwardly. He reluctantly nodded his head, but still stayed on guard.

Tetsuya was really glad that the redhead decided to comply. He didn't show it of course, but still glad nonetheless. The blue haired teen pull both of his hand away slowly, knife still ready but hidden from the other sight. "Nice to meet you, red-san."

"Well it's not nice to see you, black!" frowned Kagami with considerably much softer voice than his normal. He didn't know who this boy was, so might as well call him black since he call him red already. After all, he wore all black. "Who… no, _what_ are you?"

"What do you mean by 'what', red-san? I believe, 'who' is a better question." asked the blue haired teen. He inwardly chuckled at how close the redhead was to his real name.

"No, humans normally have some scent, either strong or weak, but you… you have no scent. You only reek of blood, their blood I think. So again, _what_ are you?" ask Kagami fiercely.

"Unlike what red-san accuses me of being, I am human, just with an almost nonexistence presence." spoke Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami could only frown at the other's revelation. It sounded suspicious, but who was he to doubt a boy with a sword at his back? "What do you want?" _'Why didn't you kill me?" _ was left unsaid, but noticed by that boy nonetheless.

"I am here to beheaded Mr. Maxwell and his underling. Will you cooperate?" asked Tetsuya calmly.

"What makes you think I will? Don't you see I'm one of his?" he asked with an incredulous tone in his voice.

"No you not. You are not his underling. You, both of you, are his prisoners." said Tetsuya with no apparent emotion.

Kagami's face darkened. "What would know?!" growled the tiger.

"I know nothing, but I know enough. You want to free him, do you?" ask the blue haired boy calmly, not even flinching at the presence of a ferocious tiger before him.

Kagami was speechless by now. Who was this boy? How did he know? Why did he care? What does he want? His mind was going haywire by now.

"I could exterminate the three of you just fine. But I'd like to keep you and that raven haired teen alive." said the blue haired teen.

Kagami dropped his gaze, his bangs covering his eyes. "Why…?" whispered the red haired boy almost inaudibly.

'_Because you two have bonds, and to be apart from the one you bonded with is painful' _is what the teen assassin actually felt, but he chose to say something else instead. "Because I don't have any reason to kill you. Please don't make one."

"Tch, I won't. I'm not that stupid." said the redhead with a scowl. "So, what you need me to do?" he asked with feral smirk.

"Nothing, actually." said Tetsuya deadpanned.

The blue haired teen's reply pissed the Tiger off. "What the-!" but a slender finger on his mouth cut him off.

"Just seperate the raven from my target once you've gotten the chance." said Tetsuya in a monotonous tone, hiding his amusement.

"Gladly…" said the tiger with savage glee. Kagami could never say no to that offer. He desperately wanted to do that himself years ago.

Satisfied with the redhead's answer, Tetsuya straightened up and offered a hand to the other teen. _'He is too tall,'_ thought Tetsuya ruefully after the redhead stood up beside him. He then put back on his mask and signaled the redhead to follow him quietly.

Tetsuya moved soundlessly to the bath area. He halted his step at the sliding doors that separated the changing area and bathing area. "Wait here, and at my signal, go inside and pull away the raven haired." he whisper to the redhead.

Kagami meekly nodded immediately. He knew what those sounds he heard implied. The taller teen was glad the other let him off.

Tetsuya realized the grateful gaze the redhead sent him and couldn't help but let out a soft, miniscule smile, even if the redhead couldn't see it due to the head mask he currently wore. The blue eyed assassin glided into the shadows towards his primary target. He positioned himself in the opposite direction of the sliding doors where the redhead waited for his signal. The deadly teen waited patiently until his target reached his release and would be in his most vulnerable state, not like he need the old man in the state to finished him, but Tetsuya did need him to release the raven haired teen from his grasp.

After hearing what he waiting for, Tetsuya threw one of his knives, the one which he used to threaten the redhead, through the gap in the changing area sliding door.

Kagami watch in awe as the blue haired boy performed his action before him. He really need to put in extra effort to not lose his sight while following the mysterious boy. _'Anyway, how the hell will he give me the sign?'_ wondered the redhead after a while. Just then, a knife that surely from a certain blue haired boy came flying in his direction, drawing a drop of blood from his cheek. _'That bastard…!' _he cursed inwardly. He got the message alright.

The Tiger opened the door roughly, startling the other two occupants of the bath area. He pay no heed to the protesting sounds of the ugly monster and strode towards his barely conscious surrogate brother. The redhead pull his brother up and carried him bridal style towards the door.

Feeling strange at the lack of sound behind him, he turned around and started to ask the mysterious boy something. "So what…" The last part of his question was left unsaid as he went speechless at the sight before him. On the other side of the onsen stood a black figure with clear blue eyes. He held his sword that previously occupying his back in his right hand. It was covered in blood. Kagami slowly looked over to the boy's left hand. The left hand was holding the head of the man that had once been controlling Kagami's life. And the onsen under the blue haired boy was now crimson; hiding the rest of the body.

To say that the tiger was startled was an understatement. _'...How…?' _it didn't take him long to take Tatsuya to the other side of the onsen. They didn't get that far. He didn't take his eyes away for that long. And he didn't hear anything. Not even a muffled scream or a splash of water.

"Now you better go inside and dress that boy while I finish my job." the teen assassin deadpanned. He inwardly laugh at the incredulous face the redhead make right now.

Barely noticing anything, Kagami managed to get inside and lay his now unconscious brother gently on the floor. He found his brother's clothes easily and dressed him as gently and as quickly as he could. His red orbs caught a glimpse of the heavy bag that he being forced to carry since yesterday. His curiosity win over, and as he looked at the content of it, he couldn't stop a smirk to formed on his face.

Kagami wore the backpack and held onto Tatsuya bridal style. He then went to the bathing area to search for the blue haired boy. "Oi, black." said the redhead as he stepped into the onsen; scrutinizing his surroundings, looking for the black figure, only to be granted with another incredulous sight of the night. There, on the onsen wall across the door, laid the headless body of that old bastard, naked, and in a sitting position. A few inches above the neck, the head of the merciless american gangster was hanging by a dark cloth that pinned to the wall by a kunai. The cloth is purposely tied in a way that also covered its eyes.

"In here." called Tetsuya out of blue, the deadly teen already clean and sheathe his katana. He stared at the other teen with unreadable eyes.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" shouted Kagami, still in suppressed voice.

"I've been here for a while, and you were calling for me." answered the smaller teen.

"Yeah, right." muttered Kagami as he sweat dropped at that statement.

"Thank you for your assistance, red-san." bowed the blue haired teen curtly after he took off his head mask, don't want to be rude by thanking the other while still wearing one.

"Taiga, Kagami Taiga, and this is my brother, Himuro Tatsuya. Thanks, I guess. I barely did nothing to help you though, so thanks a lot, boy." said Kagami with a wide and sheepish but honest grin.

Kuroko Tetsuya stared blankly at the bright smile. He weighed things for a while before carefully morphing his words. "I have a far too big house, Kagami-kun. If you wish to, you two can stay there as long as you like." he said with a small, warm smile.

Kagami could only blink at that, not only at the offer, but also that almost nonexistence smile that the redhead never thought the other could muster. He let out a smile of his own. "Then I'll take that offer." said the tiger as he sealed his future with the shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>end of Tale of Their Past chapter one<strong>

* * *

><p>Little bit of nihongo trinkets used up there:<p>

Seiza : a polite sitting position that often hurt your legs. Or by dictionary: an upright kneeling position that is traditionally used in Japan in meditation and as part of the preparation in martial arts.

Ihai : mortuary tablets

Ryokan : Japanese traditional inn, often equipped with onsen.

Onsen : Hot springs

Tantō : 'short blade'. Is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords. The blade is single or double edged with a length between 15 and 30 cm.

* 18 kg is roughly 40 lb

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

_Thank you very much for everyone who faved, follow, and especially review this story ^_^_

_Special thanks for __**alibanana **__who help me a lot to fix this chapter._

_Conversation between Kagami and Kuroko at the last part of this story are in English since Kagami's Nihongo at this point is beyond awful. The redhead also refer Tetsu as 'the boy' since he have no idea that they actually at the same age, he thought the other are younger than him._

_For you who curious, Kagami and Kuroko's age at the end of this chapter are 16, while Himuro being 17. At the main plot, their age are 22 and 23._

_There're still some Tale of Their Past that I'll put in between the main plot. Hope you don't mind._

_**So how do you think it is, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. Doumo Arigatou ne~ ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 9: They'll Pay

**Disclaimer:**

_I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Lets Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Beta: alibananas**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: They'll Pay, with Doubled the Interest<strong>

* * *

><p>The dinner was superb! The food was just simply delicious. Even Midorima acknowledged that, in a subtle way, of course. He was the epitome of a tsundere after all. They even had dessert after that: a delicious vanilla layer cake, something that made even Murasakibara extremely delightful.<p>

The four of them got carried away with their warm but crazily familial atmosphere naturally, without even realizing it. The fact that each of them knew at least one person from this peculiar family beforehand was helping the case.

Himuro helped Murasakibara, naturally, as he was always overly worried about his wounds. Kagami's eating habits left Kise's jaw hanging on the table and in complete awe since this was the first time he saw this peculiar sight. Their red headed chef gulping down his third bowl effortlessly while the others barely managed to finish their own bowls. Aomine spent some to time to banter with Kagami: in between the red head's man eating fest. The navy haired man also threw some questionably subtle glance towards Momoi. Even Midorima, who intended to scrutinize Kuroko, at first got carried away by the double teasing he suffered under the courtesy to the raven haired man's mischief on his right and an annoying blond on his left that somehow got along very well with each other.

"Well then, how about a round of introduction among us? Momoi-san?" said Kuroko all of a sudden after the last drop of his vanilla milkshake.

"Ah, okay then, Tetsu-kun. Nice to meet you everyone! I'm Momoi Satsuki. As you might have heard, I own several beauty salons and Dai-chan is my childhood friend. Ah, I'm also in charge for information gathering and some recon missions. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu~" She beamed.

The tall brunette man beside her took his cue. "Well then, the name's Teppei; Kiyoshi Teppei. Yoroshiku~"

"That's hardly introducing yourself, idiot!" smacked the bespectacled black haired man beside him not so gently.

"Eh? But they already know that I am managing some clubs. I also don't specialize in something like Satsuki-chan. Hm… what is my part, actually…?"

The bespectacled teen beside him facepalmed at his best friend's antics. "Let's ignore this idiot here. Name's Hyuuga Junpei, in charge for long-ranged target and sniping. I also owned some repair workshops and car dealerships."

"Aida Riko, professional trainer; also owner of some sport centers and gyms. I'm in charge of analyzing information, battle plans and strategies. I'm also in charge of mission control. Nice to meet you guys." the brunette greeted with firm and composed tone. She then nodded to Izuki.

"Hi! Izuki Shun at your service! I work and own a delivery service and work here as our personal driver. Delivery service is pretty hard, especially when all you do is 'Shun'-t around boxes. Haha! Get it? Anyway, I'm also a watcher and the info gatherer. Nice to meet you!"

"Izuki, get a box and delivered yourself too Alaska." snapped a Hyuga Junpei in clutch mode.

"Yo! Takao Kazunari here! I owned a pharmacy chain and sometimes act as a medic in the team. Mainly a watcher, just like Shun-nii. Yo~ro~shi~ku~" The man smiled charmingly. Before his smile change into a mischief one as he pointed to the greenhead beside him.

"And this is Shin-chan, a tsundere." teased the owner of hawk eye with mischievous glint behind his serious tone.

"Shut up, Takao!" hissed the green haired man, trying to looks menacing, but the blush that slightly visible on his face betray him greatly.

The green head then faked a cough to composed himself before he started his introduction. "Midorima Shintaro, Akashi's second in command. Act as a medic for the team occasionally. I'm also the sniper. As long as I follow fate and bring my lucky item of the day, my shots will never miss." he concluded as he adjusted his glasses. Ignoring the flabbergasted look that displayed in almost all of their faces, save four people who know him and one perfect poker face in the room.

"Nice to meet you-ssu! I'm Kise Ryouta! I am the impersonator and disguises expert! Just leave it to me to infiltrate the enemy-ssu. They won't even realize that I'm not the one who they think I am." said the blond as his bubbly smile suddenly turn into a devilish grin.

"Aomine Daiki, fighter." said the navy haired man brashly, his midnight eyes scrutinizing around suspiciously. This bunch of people just announced some of the most incredulous introductions he ever heard, as if they were commenting on weather. And here he thought _his_ life was abnormal.

"Mine-chin shouldn't make it so short…" said the purple haired man lazily. "Murasakibara Atsushi, nice to meet you."

His lover chuckled beside him. "You made it even shorter, Atsushi."

"Himuro Tatsuya, I'm Atsushi's boyfriend and Taiga here is my brother. I owned some bars and sometimes work as bartender when I feel like it. I also do some hacking and sniping." said the raven haired man as if he was talking about something completely normal. Well, in some sense, it was normal for them.

"Yo, Kagami Taiga here. A certificated chef and owner of some cafes and restaurants. I'm in charge for bashing people out and the such." said the wild tiger with a feral smirk.

"Gah!" The previously menacing tiger suddenly shouted in a pained voice while bending over; holding the side that was hurts like hell. "What the hell was that for, Tetsu?" yelled the redhead to the pale man who jabbed him in the gut.

"Bashing people out is not a proper job description, Kagami-kun." said the teal haired man, deadpanning.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I've owned some book stores and some others family's establishments. Thank you for accepting my invitation despite the short notice. I hope we can work together in this: Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

The expressionless face slightly changed, even only for a fraction of second, when Kagami took his vengeance with another jab at the pale blue haired boy's side.

"And you don't even explain yours, idiot." retaliated Kagami at the fact that Kuroko not mention a thing that explained his deadly side.

"It is included in family establishments, Kagami-kun, you should have known that."

"Yeah… right." said the redhead with a sarcastic tone.

Midorima duly took notice on how the 'day businesses' they all owned were greatly convenient in assisting underworld activity. A repair workshop was very handy for disposing troublesome vehicles and acquiring many kinds of different vehicles. That, along with a delivery service that could conceal their transportation. A pharmacy was clearly an irreplaceable for business that deals with injury and death on a daily basis. Their abnormal need of medicine compared to a normal household could be concealed with practical ease. Clubs, cafes, restaurants, bars, and beauty salons were very valuable for information gathering. Those places were also a great place for a meetings, secretly or not. Owning a place without your opponents' knowledge was a definite advantage. The gym and sport centers could facilitate their training and even recruiting. It could also enable you to purchase something odd such as weight, body protector, and some other equipment.

The green haired didn't get why Kuroko owned a bookstore though, just as much as he couldn't decipher the owner of it. _'And what does he mean by 'family establishments'? When have I heard about the Kuroko's before…' _With the way things happened around the house, and by the way the others acted around the pale bluenette, he was the mysterious _he_ they were always talking about, no doubt about it. The way all the occupants of this house talked about the ghostly like man was very… interesting. There were mixtures of fondness, appreciation, respect, gratefulness, and some others that he couldn't completely comprehend. That really baffled the sharpshooter. How could the light blue haired man gain all that? He was plainly average at his finest. That hard to notice presence, pale complexion, relatively short (relatively, he must put here, otherwise a certain redhead that have not much height differences with the pale bluenette might kill him one way or another, no matter what predicament he currently in) and slender build, and that lack of expressions on his face. How could a man like that gain all those complex feelings from the others? Midorima knew that the factors were not in your everyday man. Heck, even Akashi could hardly gain it. Respect? Absolutely. But fondness? None whatsoever.

Aomine's bewilderment in the situation couldn't be worse. In all honesty, even the most savage fight the navy haired man had involved under Akashi's command couldn't even baffled him as much as this one. He was… speechless. He couldn't quite put it into words on how he felt about the turn of events. First, his devil incarnated boss had gotten kidnapped and the one he thought was as tough as the Great Wall of China had gotten beaten up. Then, his rival in street ball turned to be not just a basketball idiot he thinks Kagami is. Next, he finally got to meet his long-lost childhood friend whose he's been looking for since the start of time and failed to do so magnificently. The one he thought he would have never been able to meet again, ever. Much less that she was now well versed in underworld. Not to mention this whole gang of men. Each and every one of them had a weird feeling that made the notorious fighter of the Akashi Group keep vigilant and unable to rest at ease. But what bewildered him the most was that ghost-like man that had successfully skated under his keen instinct with no apparent effort whatsoever. What the hell was he?! It took all his focus to be able to spot the teal pale man, even when he perfectly knew where he was. Was he even human?

Kise was definitely observant, he needed to be in order to infiltrate enemies' lairs or impersonate someone. But it seemed like being observant did not always promise understanding. The handsome blonde hardly understood a thing after Akashi had gone missing. These people, they are enigmas. They're pros, there's no doubt about that. Kise could assure that much from observing how they operated yesterday. But again, seeing them interact with each other like this, they just looked like a big, ordinary, happy family. Okay, maybe he should scratch the 'ordinary' part, but looking at them in their homely atmosphere made Kise reminisce about old times. A happy memory when the five of them, including Akashi, were more like brothers than just a mere business associates as they were currently. Oh how he missed those times.

Murasakibara normally slowed on a daily basis, but he was anything but dumb, he's just too lazy to do anything. The only exception was during danger when the usual slowpoke turned into the shield of aegis. So he was quite perturbed when his sweet 'Muro-chin' turned out to be someone he never expected him to be. That's quite fair though, since even Murasakibara himself never actually talked about his definite job either. Even though he had some suspicions that Muro-chin was more or less know that he is involved with the yakuza, he was pretty confident that the older male didn't know which group he belonged to or his position in Akashi's group. Muro-chin never showed any signs of reaction at all when Akashi's group was in the news, mostly because of something that Mine-chin had caused. They also never went to each other's houses, since Murasakibara couldn't risk bringing his lover to the Akashi Group's main house, the place where he lived ever since the death of his father, which was many years ago. Now that he's thought about it, their dates pretty much consisted of only hotels and the other's bar. No wonder Muro-chin never pestered him about his background, seeing how disclosed his own background was.

The Himuro he was looking at right now, was Muro-chin he'd never thought about. Normally, Muro-chin always put on some sort of guard despite his seemingly charming and friendly smile. It even took the purple giant quite a lot of time to make the slightly older man to lower his guards towards him. But here, the raven haired man looked very relax and at ease. He had no guards on whatsoever. Who were they, to have Muro-chin's utmost trust like this? They couldn't be his family, they were all too different from each other. Who were they? Who was Himuro Tatsuya?

"Now, since the introductions are done, should we go downstairs and take things further?"

* * *

><p>The Kuroko Clan's actual main house was located up in the mountains. It was a reasonable place to choose in the olden times, but now, the seclusion only brought more trouble than merit. That's why ever since four generation ago, they started to build a sanctuary little by little. Each generation upgraded the house, resulting in the current house that they were staying in right now.<p>

Their house consisted of five floors in total, with only two of it being above ground, the other three are in underground level.

The ground floor where they were currently on consisted of a spacious living room that could fit all of them and more. From there, there's a hallway that leads you to the kitchen and dining room. Another hallway from the living room will lead you to the back of the house that held an indoor basketball court and an indoor swimming pool. There was also a bathroom, changing rooms and a shower cubicle near to the pool.

Going upstairs from the stairs not far from the living room, was the second floor of the house. All of their bedrooms were here, along with three bathrooms and a guest room. Basically, the first and second floor of Kuroko's house was something that could still be considered 'normal'.

On the other hand, their underground level undoubtedly couldn't be called as such. Through the stairs near the kitchen was their underground garage. Complete with all amazing things you wouldn't ever imagine in an ordinary house garage. Other than a collection of vehicles of any sort, in the range of normal and inconspicuous to extraordinary and highly suspicious, there were also some sort of various machinery that would normally only seen in high tech car modification shop, some of it even could only be found in a small factory.

From a secret door hidden behind one of the seemingly normal cabinets, laid hidden stairs to the second level basement. The second level basement contained most of their training ground. There was a dojo, shooting grounds with various targets and conditions to choose, a small but complete gym, a compact meeting room, and a sophisticated small clinic that could rival high quality hospitals in most towns.

There was still more stairs leading to the third level basement, the last underground floor in the house. There was a bigger meeting room, a sophisticated control room with various screens and necessary machinery that could go against ones in a small country's central intelligence control room, complemented with a super secure security system and private data center, courtesy of their mirage hacker's influence. The third basement also held some storage rooms for their weaponry (various guns in any caliber, ammo, various blades of any kind and size, some armor, explosives, chemical weapons, and poisons), medical supply and equipment, and necessary basic living supplies.

In short, their home and their supplies was enough for them to face the third world war without any external support.

* * *

><p>The thirteen of them proceeded to the third level basement. On their way there, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise and Midorima couldn't stop their jaw from meeting the ground. What they saw in this house was just like something out of Hollywood special agent movie. What kind of household had three underground levels, with retina scans at the entrances, bulks of weapons sufficient enough to start a war in a small country, and supply storages enough to avoid apocalypse doom?<p>

This was, the GoM believed, an insanity in a whole different level.

The nine current residents of the house strolled leisurely through the house while their four guests eyed their surroundings with a combination of suspicion and awe. The more they saw, the more they became wary of their hosts. There was no way back though, they wouldn't make it out of here in one piece even if they did try to do something against their hosts. It's all or nothing.

As they arrived at the meeting room, tension in the air around the GoM got so thick it almost made Kise suffocate. How couldn't they be nervous? Considering all the pressure they got since Akashi had gone and the realization that they've might have just entered a demon's trap.

"Please take a seat." said Kuroko monotonously as he took a seat at the head of the rectangular table.

The other family members took their seats, only Kagami chose to stand a little behind Kuroko's seat. The GoM also took their seats, though with much more caution in mind. Murasakibara also prefered to stand guard behind their seats.

"So, Kuroko-san, care to explain your connection with Akashi?" asked Midorima; straight to the point. His patience was running low, and he realized the navy haired man beside him held even much more impatience. Better to start straight on the point then dance around the bush for a situation like this.

Everyone in the room shifted in their places, body tensed since that was the question that had been plagued in everyone's minds.

Kuroko let a few seconds pass before answering the question, fully aware of the tensed atmosphere he caused by that act. "Akashi-kun is... someone very dear to me." said the teal haired man slowly. Kagami tightened his fist, hidden in his pocket while the other family members had various puzzled faces at Kuroko's unpredictable answer.

"I've been promised to the late Akashi-sama to keep an eye on Akashi-kun. I'm terribly sorry for my failure to keep him unharmed." said Kuroko as he gave a curt bow to the miracles.

The incredulous faces that almost all the occupants of this room wore currently would have made Kagami roll with laughter any other time, but not now, not when he realized the pale shorter male in front of him had tightened his fists so hard that it was becoming paler than normal out of the unreasonable guilt he felt. So the redhead let out a sigh, and put his large hand on the small shoulder before him and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's not your fault, stupid! Stop blaming yourself, god damn it! We're gonna save him. And I'll make you as many vanilla milkshake as you want."

Kuroko smiled gratefully at the redhead's words. "Thank you, Taiga. I hope you'll fulfill your words, the vanilla milkshake part especially."

"You little devil…" even Kagami couldn't help the affection in his empty threat.

Kuroko give his lover another smile before he schooled his expression back to the unreadable one and turn his body to face his four guests.

He ignored the weird looks on their face and bluntly asked the brain between them. "What do you have so far, Midorima-san?"

The green head flinched at the sudden question. He tried his best to regain his composure, something that he needed to do a lot lately, much to his dismay. "Not much, Kuroko-san." replied the bespectacled man reluctantly. "No one contacted us for ransom, not even to brag or taunt us. We can't find any leads. We… we don't even know… if… if Akashi… if Akashi is…"

"He is alive," cut Kuroko snappily with a steely eye. "for now, that is. But they are not treating him well." The blue orbs were covered by its eyelids for a moment before they opened again, with icy glint that promised doom for the subject of his next words. "And they will pay for that."

Kuroko's expression didn't change, but the cold and thirst of blood glinted in his eyes was enough to make even Murasakibara and Aomine tremble. In what, they didn't know, but they stubbornly refused to admit that it was out of fear. The room temperature suddenly felt like dropping considerably. The GoM couldn't help but notice the chill that running through their spines. Their whole body screamed '_Dangerous!'_ over and over. But contradictory with their instincts to flee as far as possible from the seemingly innocent pale man before them, their bodies froze in place, unable to move.

"Huh, make it doubled with interest. I'll make sure of it, for making you suffer like that." scowled Kagami with savage glee. He stood proudly behind Kuroko's chair, arms folded on his chest and a predator-like smile on his fierce face.

The combination of the two of them was like freezy ice and blazing flames, complete opposites, but deadly all the same. At least Kagami's blaze involuntary balanced the chilly atmosphere a bit, enough to let some people regain their composure.

"Just how the hell do you know that?!" exclaimed Aomine suddenly. Most of people in the room were still dumbfounded. A few who recovered prudently choose to be silent and contemplate things in their heads. Aomine was just too dumb and did the opposite.

"That ain't your business, Ahomine!" retorted Kagami with a smirk.

"And who the fuck are you to decide that, Bakagami?!"

Riko let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't you two have a civil conversation for once, without any basketball play to intermediate?"

"That doesn't count as a conversation, Riko-san. They don't even talk when playing." said Kuroko deadpanned.

"Yeah, you're right, but still…" complained the brown haired woman as she massaged her head. The redhead and the navy haired man were almost at each other's throats by now.

"Taiga, Daiki, enough." commanded the smallest man in the room to the bickering duo with composed tone. Despite its small volume, the words came with a thick and dangerous aura, successfully making the two grown men to flinch and cringe.

"Kuroko-san… are you perhaps… related to the Akashi household?" asked Midorima doubtfully. The aura he felt, suspiciously felt like Akashi's. Not as regal, but more cold and deadly.

The teal haired male only blinked once before his stoic face turned eerie. With a smirk that just looked out of place and screamed _'Danger!'._

"What do you think, Midorima-kun?"

...

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter nine<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_

_Thank you very much for everyone who fave, follow, and especially reviewing this story ^_^_

_Sorry for the long wait, the good news is, I have the tenth chapter and an extra chapter written already, practically done, the problem is, they are not beta-ed, as my current beta decide to step aside for her study. Thank you __**aibananas**__ for helping me so far, my stories won't be this good without you__. The conclusion is, unless there are someone willing to help me in this regards, ongoing chapter's grammar would certainly be bad as English is not my first language, just look at my un-beta-ed chapter to see how bad I am. Sorry about that..._

_**Anyhow, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very very very much welcomed. Doumo Arigatou~ ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 10: Fact, Doubt, Trust

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory belong to the one and only Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

**_Warning:_**

_Un-Beta-ed, and english is never my first language and never will be. Anyone who interested to help me beta this story, please PM me, I'll really appreciate it :)_

_**Let's Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Fact, Doubt, Trust, Please Decide<strong>

* * *

><p>As quick as it shows, the eerie atmosphere that oozing out from the pale bluenette return to normal as he return to his expressionless face. The GoM almost thought it as a mere illusion, a really scary nightmare.<p>

"It's getting late, we better make it brief. Momoi-san, Riko-san I'll leave it to you." said the teal haired man in his usual monotonous voice.

"Leave it to me, Tetsu-kun." reply the pink haired beauty cheerfully.

Meanwhile, being more realistic than her partner in crime, Riko involuntary let out a sigh. "We'll try to make it brief, Kuroko-kun, we'll try…"

"Ne, Riko-chan, where should we start?"

"From the start will be fine, leave the battle plan for tomorrow. We won't have any sleep otherwise." Said the brunette as she prepare a huge screen that occupied one side of the wall.

"Copy that." Reply Momoi with her usual bubbly personality, but in an instant, all cheerfulness gone and replaced with the most serious face Aomine remember she ever have, now befitting her role as the devil informant.

"Three days ago, ten man in black suit and wearing mask ambushed Akashi-san and Murasakibara-san in front of Manami-ya restaurant at 22:13. They operate professionally and using a nondescript van and sedan for transport." began the pink head as the screen show a footage from nearby surveillance camera, showing the scene of the start of this chaos.

"Following the car proved to be useless. By the time we found the cars, two hours and forty six minutes after the initial act, it had been abandoned and cleaned. No trace at all. We are dealing with professional here." Explain Momoi as the screen shows them two abandoned cars at two different locations.

Riko continuing their explanation. "The restaurant itself, Minami-ya, while not in ours or other family protection, is supposed to be safe with all that years in their experience as neutral standing ground with all those private chambers and such security measure the restaurant itself provide. Therefore, by our calculation, this shouldn't be done this smoothly. Normally, Murasakibara-san would take down at least six with him, while I can't tell about Akashi-san since I haven't seen his number, he should be take down some himself, right?" she purposely look at the smaller man in the room.

"Hai, Akashi-kun not that weak that he would get kidnapped by mere of ten man." confirm Kuroko without any hesitation at all, growing the curiosity from the other about his relation with the heterochromatic eyes owner even further.

"That's why, we assume poison take its role in here." conclude the brunette woman, in which, produce slight gasp from more than two people in the room and a more serious degree in Murasakibara's demeanour.

"We do throughout investigation for all Minami-ya employee and get four people with possibility, capability, and enough motives to be the suspects." said Momoi. Screen now showing four pictures of four different persons that must have been done candidly. All of the four in various attire and location, along with some brief biodata they have. "After more throughout investigation, we get or link to the kidnappers." Three pictures on the screen now darkened, leaving one on the far left being zoomed in, showing a middle aged fat man with unshaved face.

"Takeuchi Genta, thirty years old, was born at 3rd March, ordinary man without anything worth mentioning. He is the one responsible for delivering food to Akashi's room that night. His only daughter is currently ill and made him take a huge debt. Two days ago, his debts are all clear with considerable amount of money left in his account. Four days ago he'd been recorded by one of city surveillance camera meeting with suspicious man and being handed a package, in which we believe contains the poison." Along her explanation, the screen behind her showing some picture of Takeuchi, his daughter, a bank account record, the meeting at a café, and a zoom in version of the pack being handed, all are synchronize with her rapid details.

"The man who handed him the poison identified as Haizaki Shougo of Fukuda Soogoo, same man that had been spotted at the crime scene." The screen now showing a zoomed in version of the man at the café, his driving license, and a zoomed in footage of the kidnapping act that zoomed in on the same man, with the same tattoos.

"We trace the bank account that transfer the money to Takeuchi and found a faked account at the other end of the rope. Behind that account, we found a laundering money syndicate that lead us to Kirisaki Daiichi." There are various bank accounts on display at the screen, with the picture of the notorious figure of a well known syndicate at the front.

"We also hunt down the one Takeuchi own money to, a nasty shark loan actually, but they gladly answer when we kindly asked them about the debt and its payment." said the brown haired woman with devilish grin that made the GoM shiver. "They not involved in this, but from their description of the people who pay the debt, we able to identify these men." Some pictures of three men in various occasions show up on screen. "Okamura Kenichi, Fukui Kensuke and Liu Wei of Yosen."

"None of those is what we presume as the mastermind though, he is quite foxy. We could only get these names and all of them are from three different faction. So far we have Fukuda Soogoo, Kirisaki Daiichi, and Yosen being clarified, with the man behind and god know who other else involve in this remain unclear, sorry about that."

The GoM are gobsmacked, especially Kise who used to gather information and Midorima who managing incoming information. What they heard was amazing, and they still apologize at the end? He can't believe this. Kise not even manage to gain any lead whatsoever, and they manage this far?!

"No, that's plenty. Thank you for your hard work, Riko-san, Momoi-san, Izuki-kun, Takao-kun, Himuro-kun." thanks the teal haired assassin. "How about Akashi-kun's current location?" he ask with a little darkness sipping from his words.

"Ah, right, we about to get there, Tetsu-kun." smile Momoi sheepishly at the aura Kuroko unleashed unintentionally.

This, gain more astounded look from the GoM. They are literally at the edge of their seat.

"Thanks to Izuki-kun, Takao-kun, and Himuro-kun hard work, we manage to narrow down the most likely location from ten to one in this short time. They really do a great job in this." said Riko with clear proud in her words.

"This, is our battle ground." said the brown haired woman seriously as the screen show them a three story building. "An old abandoned factory near the outskirt of Shinagawa. From our previous data, we will at least dealing with three different groups. Not to mention people we don't know yet, and, this one is rescue mission, not elimination as usual. This battle will be hard boys."

"We'll handle this, Riko-chan. There's nothing impossible if _we_ do it together. Even if they have much more man than us, only a selective one will give us some work out." said Momoi Satsuki confidently.

"I'll assume you already have a battle plan in mind, Riko-san, Momoi-san."

"Hmm~ Let just say we do~" trail the both of them mischiefly. Successfully made most boys in the room who knows them well and doesn't have a perfect poker face shiver in whatever evil that will come to them.

"Then I'll leave it to you. Thank you very much, Riko-san, Momoi-san,"

"Anything for you, Tetsu-kun~"

"Now, let's go to sleep for tonight. It's getting late." said Kuroko calmly.

The sound of a falling chair startles most of them.

"What the hell do you mean with go to sleep?! Let's go get Akashi, _now_." yell Aomine frustrated. He can't believe this. They finally got a lead on Akashi's whereabouts, and they'll just go to sleep?! Fuck no!

"... Aominechi…."

"Calm down first, Aomine." frown Midorima openly. That only made Aomine more frustrated instead of calm him down.

"No! How can we sleep while we know where Akashi is?! We're going to him, _now!_"

"Aomine…" growl the greenhead.

"No, you shut up you fucking megane! You bet.."

"_Daiki!_"

His curse got cut by an eerie aura from the smallest, but most intimidating man in the room. The pale bluenette way of calling him is way too similar with a certain redhead that had been gone missing this past few days. Much too similar for his comfort. It so much alike that he almost felt Akashi is in the room, only this time he bring a fucking freezer with him, cuz his aura got so damn cold it freeze Aomine in his mid rage.

"Please calm yourself first, Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun won't be happy if you end up more than one pieces on your way to his rescue without proper plan and preparation. So sit down and sleep tonight. We are going to save him, and I won't let anyone die in the process. Or I would burn down the preparator along with all their relatives and drown their remaining at Tokyo bay." said Kuroko Tetsuya with calm and expressionless face, although his eyes and aura told them otherwise. And that made Aomine calm, when he saw that hell in those icy blue orbs, he really glad that he is not the one who'll received the assassin rage.

"Now, that we all agree on something, lets go to sleep, shall we?" said Kiyoshi suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that emitting the room ever since Kuroko's statement of war. It was not more than few seconds, but felt like hours for them.

"Yeah, we got one guest room up there, but it will only fit for two…" trailed Riko.

"Murasakibara-kun can sleep with Himuro-kun. And another one of them could sleep in Izuki-kun and Takao-kun's room since one of them will always out on watch." decide Kuroko with ease

"Great! Now lets go up, I'm tired…." whine Takao cheerfully.

"Momoi-san will provide you all with necessary amenities. I'll assure you that all are fit and suit your taste." said Kuroko out of blue, gaining him another astounded look from his four guests.

"Of course they are… You can always count on me, Tetsu-kun~"

"Much appreciated, Momoi-san."

* * *

><p>The night is awfully late, but all this things happening so fast that it left some people in adrenaline high and have difficulties to sleep. Especially a certain navy haired ganguro that still think that they better go to the rescue right now, and he will, if not for the fear of the much smaller but also much eerier pale bluenette.<p>

"Damn it! I can't believe we actually really _wait _and sleep before go and save his ass." curse the irritated ganguro fighter in the guest room.

"Aomine… I'm sure we agree on no suicide mission back there." reprimand Midorima, again, and he's getting tired of it.

"Mine-chin, Aka-chin will punish you if he heard what you just said."

"Yeah… I'm sure Akashichi will…"

Currently, the four of them are having an emergency meeting in the guest room. Having facing firsthand of their self proclaimed allied incredulously amazing capability made them wary since they don't know yet how much they can trust them.

Their capabilities are astounding. Gathering that much information in such short times and with just a few crews could make the police department went on shame. And they do all that under radar, an even much more incredulous fact.

'_Can we trust them…?' felt the four geniuses at the depth of their mind._

"Murasakibara, is it true that you're poisoned?" ask Midorima in serious manner.

"I don't know, Mido-chin. But if I think about it, I do felt odd that night… My body won't move the way I want them…"

"Kise, all that faction mentioned back then, how about them?"

"…If you ask me how they act towards us, I won't hesitate to say that they are all unfriendly folks. Those three will jump to any opportunity to thwart us without doubt." Answer the blond man without any trace of his usual exuberance.

"Is that so…" muttering the greenhead before he turns to the still fuming ganguro near the window. "Aomine, can we trust them? What your instinct tell you?"

The navy haired man sighed before serenely answer. "…My guts told me to not mess with them. Especially the short pale one, he's reek of death."

"Will you trust them?" ask Midorima with serious gleam in his eyes as he pushed up his glasses.

"To save Akashi? Yes. It looks like they'll go with or without us." answer the fighter without any doubt. "And I'm sure want to wreck some neck of anyone who thinks they can stay alive after they mess with us." said Aomine with thick ferocious smirk present.

* * *

><p>Few rooms from the guest room, beyond the baby blue door, two men lay on bad, still haven't sleep despite the situation entail them to rest while they can. Curtains down, lights off, the room are pitch dark.<p>

"Oi, Tetsu, do you think they'll trust us?" ask the redhead to the smaller man inside his hold.

"They don't have any choice, Taiga. If they want to save Akashi-kun that is." Answer the pale bluenette to the man at his back.

"They sure are loyal huh…"

"Akashi-kun might seem scary from outsiders' point of view, but he is actually nice in the inside towards his man." Answer Kuroko with microscopic fond smile. '_More so in past though...' _add Kuroko inwardly.

Even though it's impossible to see each other face with this position and lightning, Kagami could felt Kuroko's smile from his voice only. "…You sure know him a lot, don't you…" grumble the redhead almost inaudibly.

"I'm afraid so, Taiga."

"…Tch…"

Sensing the others' frustration, Kuroko turn his body and facing Kagami up front. The smaller of the two snuggle onto the broad chest before him and hug his love tight.

"You are also precious to me, Taiga." said the pale bluenette with clear warmth and fondness in his usually deadpanned voice.

Feeling the burning on his face, Kagami sure his face almost winning a competition of 'who's more red' with his hair. "Baka, sleep, lets just go to sleep. You need it." Said the redhead at the nook of teal locks where he buried his face.

"Hai." Smile Kuroko lovingly. "Oyasuminasai, Taiga."

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Without any previous notice, without even a single knock, the guest room door slam open and revealing a cheerful man with raven hair and sharp silvery blue eyes.<p>

"Shin-chan~" wail the sudden intruder.

The said greenhead automatically stiffened at the nickname and retorts it for the millionth time. "Stop calling me that, Takao."

Completely ignoring Midorima's protest, the hawk eye bearer strode in and pulling the taller bespectacled man towards the door. "Lets go to sleep, Shin-chan… I'll need to switch place with Shun-nii after breakfast tomorrow. Riko will chew us out if we get more sleep deprived than we already are." Whine Takao to the greenhead as if there only the two of them in the room.

"And what makes you think that is my business?"

"Because Riko will chew _us_ all, Shin-chan. That's, including you lot."

"Do you think I care, Takao?"

"Oh yes you are, Shin-chan." Answer the smaller man with mischievous smirk. "Tsun~ de~ re~"

"Takao…" growl Midorima menacingly, but with a tiny slight blush present. Unseen by others, but can't escape the hawk eyes bearer.

"And you guys need this sleep as much as I do, trust me." said Takao as he turns to the other three all of a sudden, ignoring the fuming/blushing tsundere.

Just before he about to successfully shove Midorima out of the guest room, Takao abruptly stopped and faced the tallest man in the room. "Ah, Murasakibara-san, Himuro's room is the one with purple door. If he's already asleep, please don't wake him up. It hasn't been long since he left his babies for sleep."

Murasakibara's jaw fell to the ground. He is gaping wide, face dumbfounded, potato chip scatters at his feet. "…Muro-chin… has… babies…?"

"Eh?" mutter Takao confusedly, and then realization hit him. "Ah, gomen… gomen… not human babies, it's his computers I mean. He's our hacker, remember?"

"Ah… right…" The purple giant took some time before finally understood, the shock gotten him quite hard. What happened so far had been a bit too much. He afraid he won't be able to handle it if his boyfriend actually has actual human babies.

"Then good night boys~ and sleep well, we all need it." said Takao cheerfully with a wink.

Just like the storm that suddenly hit and run, the raven haired shoved out the tsundere sharpshooter and closed the door. Leave behind three grown up men in rather startled state, they haven't seen Midorima like this before. The green haired man always acts calm and collected. Rather weird and horoscope obsessed? Yes, but almost never speechless and shoved around like that. Who the hell is this Takao guy to stay breathing after called the notorious sharpshooter as… _Shin-chan_?

Not long after that, the door suddenly opened once again, with exactly same perpetrator, but now, with an oddly scrunch up face.

"Ne, Murasakibara-san, just need to tell you… I… I'm… I'm sorry, okay?"

"Eh…?" mutter Murasakibara confusedly.

"Well… that's all… ja ne~" said Takao Kazunari with his usual cheerfulness, previous guilty ridden face hidden behind.

The raven haired man closed the door once more and walks to his room with the bespectacled man beside him.

Midorima frowning at the shorter man weird behavior earlier. "Takao, what was that for?"

"What are you talking about, Shin-chan?"

"Don't feign ignorance with me, Takao…" his frown only got deeper.

Takao know the tsundere won't let him go easily, but telling the full truth just too hard for him, so he decide to extremely simplify the story. "Lets just say… that I owed Murasakibara-san an apology, that's all…"

"Apology for what, exactly?" the greenhead can't believe he need to frown even deeper. Didn't Takao just meet Murasakibara today?

"For doing nothing, Shin-chan, for letting things happens, for being me…" trailed Takao with sad guilty tone that just sound weird coming out from the usually mischievous man.

"I don't see that as something worth for request for forgiveness, Takao." said the greenhead tsundere as he pushed up his glasses.

"Thanks, Shin-chan, but they are…" said Takao with sad smile. '_If only I react faster, if only I do more than just watching, if only it wasn't me there but Kagami or Kiyoshi instead…'_

* * *

><p>Unable to shut his eyes, Aomine Daiki leave the sleeping blonde alone and stride alone in the dark house. There are no one stands on guard, but there is no doubt that any petty thief that foolishly pick this house to operate will prefer to put in jail instead. With those mechanisms to get underground around, the security system must be a kick ass one.<p>

The navy haired ganguro let his leg lead him to the first floor, to the back of the house. It was dark, but there are some dim lights illuminated the pool. And the pool is not unoccupied.

"Oi! Satsuki."

Pausing her midnight swim, the pink haired woman swims to the pool side towards her childhood friend. "Eh~ Dai-chan? What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Huh? And you?" retort Aomine as he roll up his pants and sit at the pool side, foot dangling inside.

"Just need to cooling down my head a bit. I think I've been over used it this past few days." Hand crossed on the poolside, chin resting on her hands while the devil informant let the rest of her body slither along the water tide.

"…"

"Ne, Dai-chan, are you mad on me?" ask Momoi with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Huh? What made you say so?"

"Cuz you haven't see me on the eye ever since we met, Dai-chan."

"…Who's mad at you, silly?"

"Then why, Dai-chan?"

The ace fighter reluctantly replies. "I just… glad that you're okay… I guess…" It's not like he's not really glad, he's just not quite understand his own feeling on this case.

Momoi smile warmly at this display. Despite her long absence in the ganguro's life, she still able to read her childhood friend just fine. "Same goes to you, Dai-chan~ you always being a worrisome brat, but I guess Akashi-san have been taking good care of you. With all trouble that you normally create… I always wonder what would you do without me to babysit you…"

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Retort Aomine automatically.

"Oh yes you are, Dai-chan." Laugh the pinkhead. "I always keep a tab on you. Glad you haven't caused anything that needed me to chirp in. That, and Akashi-san just that capable on cleaning up your mess. I really need to thank him in person soon."

Aomine's eyes widen at his realization of her words. "…You're watching me…" he said disbelievingly.

"I'm a professional informant, remember?" said Momoi calmly as she pulled up her curvy body out of the pool.

"Then why don't you tell me anything, god damn it?!" yell the navy haired man.

"Dai-chan…" His sudden anger stopped Momoi in the middle of drying her hair.

"I've been looking for you. I… I thought… I thought you're…" trailed Aomine in frustrated tone.

"Sorry for make you worry, Dai-chan…"

"Damn it, Satsuki! It should be me who apologize here…"

"…For what, Dai-chan?"

"For letting you went home alone that day, for not looking hard enough, for can't found you, for not able to save you, for… for everything… Satsuki…" said Aomine desperately.

His rattling stopped midway as he felt a pair of slender arm hugging him from behind.

"That's not your fault, Dai-chan. It never was, and never will be." said Momoi reassuringly.

It was silent for a while after that. Just a few minutes, but felt like hours. No one felt awkward though, it was a comfortable silent for the two.

"So… I guess you found a family huh?" said the dark skinned man, breaking the silence and changing the subject at one question.

"Well, they found me, actually, Tetsu-kun did. He saves us all." said the pink haired woman with fond and tender smile.

Her answer caught his curiosity. "…Save us?"

"Yup…" said Momoi, hesitant to fully answer her childhood friend's question. "But that's another story for another time. For now, lets go to sleep. We'll start our move tomorrow."

There sure are a lot more than just that, but Aomine didn't ask further, he notice how reluctant Momoi from answering his question. "…Yeah… fine…" besides, there's something that tell him that answering his question would make the pink haired woman cried, that's a big no no for now, not when he just so fucking glad that his precious friend is actually live and kicking, so he'll just ask at another time.

"And make sure to not sleep over tomorrow, Dai-chan, or Kagamin will eat all our breakfast and leave you nothing to eat~"

The dark skinned fighter only gave her an incredulous face, before turned into a gentle expression that appear very very rare on his face. "…Its just glad to see your smile again, Satsuki." said Aomine Daiki as he show a true soft smile for the first time since since the pinkette loss from his reach years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter ten<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

_Thank you guys for reading this one. I know the grammar must be suck... :p_

_Thank You for everyone who follow, favoriting this, and especially for the review... really, thanks a lot :3_

_So, well... that's it. Hope you like it, next, is an extra chapter, another tale of their past. About who? just wait and read :3_

_Please review, any kind are welcome :) I'd like to how you think, suggestion and critique will help a lot._

_Ja ne~ See you at next chapter ^_^_


	12. Extra Chapter: Tale of Their Past 2

**Notes:**

_A little glimpse of their past. This extra story that will tell about their tale. This one will tell the story of Momoi's past and how she met Tetsu-kun. Along with some of Aomine's and how he met Akashi Seijurou._

**Warning:**

_Un-beta-ed_ and english is never my first language and never will be. Anyone who interested to help me beta this story, please, PM me, I'll really appreciate it :)_ _

_Mentioned of act of violence, murder, and foul language, along with mentioned of rape. You've been warned. Nothing too visual and descriptive though, I hope…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I obviously do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Let's Enjoy~ ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Tale of Their Past Chapter Two:<strong>

**The Tainted Peach, the Warm Shadow, and an Enraged Panther**

* * *

><p>A beautiful pink haired girl with rose colored eyes skipped down the road to her house. People around couldn't help but mesmerizing with her grace and beauty. With her signature bright smile always present, bystanders won't even guess that behind those never faded smile laid some problem couples with bandages and bruises covered under her cloths.<p>

Momoi Satsuki is nothing but tough girl. Ever since her mother died when she just eleven years old, she never shed any tears. Not after her father turns alcoholic in his sorrow and neglecting his only daughter. Not after her father addiction to alcohol keep getting worse and breeching to drugs and gambling. Not even after her father started to abuse her in his bad days, and that's means almost every day. Momoi Satsuki's bright smile never fades.

"Oi! Satsuki, it's your old man again right? Just let me beat him for breaking your arm." said her childhood friends with rage clearly shown. They sure are not inside the best neighborhood around, but even by their standard, what Satsuki's father does is definitely unforgivable. What kind of father hit his daughter senseless and step on her arm until its break like that?

"Uum~ I'm fine, Dai-chan. Father just having a bad day, that's all." said Satsuki with her smile still intact even after all those pain.

The blue haired boy's frown only got deeper at her reply. He clutched his hand tightly as he lowers his face and hides his eyes behind his bangs. "Stop it Satsuki!" mutter Aomine Daiki with low, almost inaudible desperate voice.

"Stop what, Dai-chan?"

"That!" exclaimed the tanned boy with pained expression on his face. "Stop smiling like nothing happened!"

"Ah," the pink haired girl widens her eyes slightly, understanding dawn upon her. "But you see… Mother always tell me to smile you know? She once told me that my smile brightens her days." said Momoi serenely with a gentle smile on her face.

"…..Satsuki….." whisper Aomine in anguish.

"That's why, I decide to keep smiling for mother up there. And maybe, someday my smile will help brighten father's days too." said the pink haired girl with her ever present smile, looking fondly towards the sky.

* * *

><p>Five years passed by. Things haven't changed much, it's only getting worse. Her father's luck was not with him these days. He constantly on losing side at the gamble den, and obviously keep increasing his debt at local loan shark. Add in his alcoholic and drugs problem into equation, and you'll get an amazing amount that could made any sane living person with his level of inconsistent income to jump off from 100th floor eagerly.<p>

Now, Momoi Satsuki can't even used sleeveless shirt in worried of displaying her constantly bandages arm.

She manage to lived by with the aid of her neighbors that almost always invite her for dine in. Otherwise, she might as well die by mal nutrient quite long ago.

She also manages to continue her study since her deceased mother put an educational insurance for her. That will only last until high school though, but with her brilliant brains, entering university by scholarship won't be hard to achieve. And with that, she'll be finally free from the abusing lowly piece of shit that she still called father.

But eventually, even the equilibrium will collapse. The loan shark finally put up enough with Momoi's father. His debts are become too much that even if he worked his ass off for decades, it won't be enough to pay half of it. So they barge in to Momoi's household and took everything that might valuable. Electronics and furniture are sweep clean from the house. And that not even enough.

The loan sharks are beating up Momoi's father for not have enough valuable to pay them when the pink haired beauty came home from school.

If only she knew what would fall upon her, she would be better take up her ganguro childhood friends offer to watch him play some basketball at nearby public court. But no, she refuses him and come home instead. Today is her mother's birthday, and she planned to spend it home and to the graveyard later, even if her father won't even remember.

But the debt collectors now see her. And they won't let her go. They realize that she might be the most valuable they could take from this house. There is a market for beautiful and busty girl like this one if you know where to find and who to talk. Put this sexy teen on auction would pretty much pay up that bastard debt along with its interest and easily doubled it over. Some of them even questioning all deity they know about this questionable resemblance between the father and daughter, they look nothing alike. The girl must have taken after her mother, and what kind of beautiful woman put up enough with their… client to have a daughter with him? Wonder of nature.

There is no way they gonna left this blossoming flower behind. They will took her, even with force.

Momoi might be pretty and looks docile, but she spent almost sixteen years of her life with a wild child like Aomine as childhood friends not for nothing. She put a fight, a fierce one. But when she see her father put a satisfied and relieved expression on his face, all will to struggle disappear from her heart.

Void. Empty. Hollow.

That night, light disappear from Momoi Satsuki eyes.

* * *

><p>The underground auction always packed with numerous people in expensive dress and suit. No one mundane here. From dirty politician and underground dweller to fat ass tycoon, all wear mask, from the committee to the guest. The only one who's not, is the object that being sold, or subject for some cases.<p>

An unusual duo could be seen at 2nd floor balcony, watching people on the hall below, waiting for the auction to start. A duo, that is, if your eyes sharp enough to spot the shorter of the two.

"Oi, Tetsu, why you drag me here, huh?" ask the taller one. He wears a black suit without tie and red shirt inside, matching his crimson hair. His maroon mask only showed a quarter of his face, displaying his irritated smirk and his left jaw.

"Scouting our upcoming target, Kagami-kun." answer the shorter one without averting his eyes from his target. The teal haired teen wears similar outfit as his partner, only all in black, including his mask.

"Yeah… but why drag me here?" ask the confuse tiger. He respect this guy, he saved them after all. But this kind of place left a bitter taste in his mouth. It remind him too much of how he and his brother had been treated.

"Because we come in as potential buyer, Kagami-kun, not as a killer. At least not yet." said the assassin deadpanned.

"So?"

"You posed perfectly intimidating enough to complement me, Kagami-kun. I'll need a bodyguard here." Explained the pale bluenette, eyes momentarily leave his target as he give a sideway look to his taller partner.

"You? Bodyguard? You got to be kidding me…" said the incredulous Kagami, the last time he check, Kuroko Tetsuya is the last person alive that would need a bodyguard.

"For visual purposes, Kagami-kun. In the slight chance someone able to see me, I'm not look old enough to be here alone."

"Visual, huh?" ask the redhead skeptically.

"Hai. Visual."

They back at watching people down there. Auction has start sometimes ago. Now, there is a teenage girl with pink long hair at the stage. Her twin rosy orbs are dazed and lifeless, her body tremble uncontrollably. She put no resistance as the mc shown her around. She is beautiful, her body got a nice curve and her breast is generous in volume. She'll be sold with quite a price.

"So, which one?" ask Kagami with poorly veiled disgust in his voice.

"That old geezer over there." Said Kuroko as he points with only his gaze.

Kagami avert his eyes from the fascinating teen beside him and follow his partner line of sight. An old ugly fat man that he slightly recognizes from news few days ago came to view. If his memories pay him right, that man is a dirty politician that in the middle of some scandal that he can't bother to remember.

"That one, huh…"

"Hai."

Seems like the geezer had a questioning hobby. As they see him bought the pink haired girl and see her lecherously, both teen scrutinizing the target with opposite aura around them, with the redhead teen not even bother to veiled his rage and disgust while the teal haired one being more subtle and trained only let out a slight chill killing intent.

"Huh! Even I would gladly get rid of him." snort Kagami in disgust.

* * *

><p>That night, Aomine greatly regret his decision to let his childhood friend came home alone. Once he pass Momoi's house on his way home, he immediately know something was off. The house was in mess. Glass scattered everywhere, door opened widely, just barely hanging at its hinge, clearly had been opened by force.<p>

"Fuck!" cursed him loudly as he bolted inside the messed up house.

In the living room where Satsuki's mother ihai placed, Aomine found her father, with bruise and scratch all over his body, blood dripping from his temple, and his left hand twisted in the wrong way. The old man kneeling at the corner of the dark and destroyed room while hugging his wife ihai tightly. He abnormally laughs at nothing and muttering incoherent things weirdly.

The dark skinned teen ignores all of that in his haste to find his pinkette friend. He hauled the old man by his collar and shout at him, "Oi, old man, where's Satsuki?!" ask the tanned teen, thick wit worry and furry.

Satsuki's father only laughs unreasonably. His eyes are hollow but crazy. His body trembles to a great extent and made Aomine involuntarily release him. The older man seems like not even realize his current situation. He not even realizes Aomine existence which just a meter away from him.

"Khu khu khu khu khu… she's gone, dear, she's gone… khu khu khu khu khu… now it's just the two of us, honey, just the two of us… khu khu khu khu khuu…" mutter Satsuki's father eerily as he hold and talk to his deceased wife's ihai.

"Shit! He's really crazy now." cursed the navy haired teen as he spit on the poor bastard.

Aomine run around the messy house in a sheer hope of finding his childhood friends being the smart girl she is, hiding when the storm coming. But his hope proved futile, Satsuki can't be found anywhere.

* * *

><p>Momoi Satsuki wakes up in a foreign room. Her mind still rather foggy but she somehow could make up things around her. She currently lying on a large bed, with four post in each corner, kind of typical princess bed, but with gothic feel instead, with some black lace and black ribbon around. The sheets and pillow are also in black, with pattern of red flower petal scattered at its border. The room is dark, but she could barely spot some furniture in dark wood. All in all, the room is just creepily gothic styled.<p>

The pink haired beauty still felt empty in her heart. Her father just abandoned her. He's not fighting for her. He doesn't want her. He _glad_ they took her!

The fog in her mind slowly decreased. But when she tries to get up to get a better view of her surroundings, her movement are constrained.

Clang!

Chain that she not aware of before restrict her movement. She experimentally tugs both her hand and feet, only to find all her limbs chained to the four corner of the bed pole. The pink haired teen raised her head to scrutinizing her condition. She wears some kind of gothic styled black and red lingerie, with all that lace, see through fabric and ribbon she come to detest. What tied her hands and feet to the chains are some kind of red dyed leather that itch her a bit.

Slowly, memories and awareness came to her. She remembered being forced to come with those debt collectors and seeing her father eyes gladly let her go. She remembered being sedated into oblivion and darkness. She remembered being displayed on stage where a lot of people on mask securitizing her lewdly. She remembered dragged to a disgusting old man that ogling her barely covered body with lecherous gleam.

And the full course of overall situation finally flood over her consciousness.

* * *

><p>The panther are currently wracking havoc. Even in his best mood, Aomine Daiki is not one to messed up with, almost all goons and street dweller are well aware of that. But a furious navy haired ganguro lurking in the dark, looking for trouble to vent out his frustration, is quite hard to evade.<p>

Upon hearing from their neighbor who lived across Momoi's house that Satsuki had been dragged unconscious onto a van by her father's debt collector, he bolted in utter desperation on miraculously finding the pink haired girl.

Ever since he was small, Satsuki and her mother are the only one who truly kind to him. His own house way too messed up to begin with. Both his parents not even care in the slightest for him. Aomine grow up to be a stubborn and wild kid. The only adult that would care for him was Sakura-san, Satsuki's mother. They used to come home in a mess, Satsuki crying for him while the navy haired kid covered in bruises from fighting. The rose haired woman will then coaxing her daughter softly and gently tending Aomine's wounds. She just likes an angel.

When Sakura-san passed away, life become hard and darker, but he still got Satsuki beside him. With her ever present smile that always warming his hatred heart, he was saved. The bluenette ganguro still fight. He needs to in order to survive the kind of environment they lived in. The fact that he pretty damn good at it helps a lot. It makes sure no one messed around with him and Satsuki. He gonna protect the only strand of sanity left in his life.

And he failed. Dreadfully. So in sheer desperation, he went rampage on anything that annoys him.

* * *

><p>What Aomine do out of his frustration had made a lot of people wary, including the yakuza group that protecting the area when he creates havoc.<p>

"Is there something's wrong, Takihaze?" ask a redhead teenager to a bald middle aged man that couldn't be considered as a law abiding citizen.

"Nothing, young master, just a brat went rampage on our turf." Reply the bald man respectfully.

"Then what the fuss for?"

"That brat just terrorizing the shopping district under our protection and so far had beat most of our underling." explained the older man with a sigh.

The red head raised one of his eyebrow in amazed manner. Even an underling of Akashi group is not something you can belittle with. "Is he armed? Or he plays in group?"

Takihaze heaved a sigh at that question. "No, according to their report, he is barehanded and just by himself. And that's what makes it troublesome."

"That's true…" Akashi Seijurou frowns at the implication of this incident. If words goes out that their underlings were beaten by a single barehanded brat… "How old is he you've said?"

"Same age as you, young master." Reply the bald man rather reluctantly.

"Interesting…" mutter the next head of Akashi group with a slight smile on his face.

"Young master?"

"Let me take care of him." said Seijurou unexpectedly.

"What?"

"That rampaging brat, let me take care of him. What is his description?" said the redhead teen with a smirk.

"Ah, he is dark skinned and quite tall, with navy colored hair and midnight blue eyes."

"Inform the other to let him alone. I'll take care of him." Command the sixteen years old redhead.

"Understood, young master."

* * *

><p>What she experience right now, might as well as hell. After a torturous night of uncertainty where the pink haired girl left out alone in chain for at least half days without any food, water, or anything at all, she half wondering if her captive probably forget about her. Her half hearted hope got shattered at once though. When a maid with hollow eyes and indecent uniform enter the room while holding a tray of two glasses with two different colored liquid and a bottle of water entering her range of vision, she know horrible things going to happened sooner or later.<p>

The maid extends the chain on both Momoi's hand, allowed her to sit. She made her drink the suspicious blue liquid before allowing her to drink any water from the bottle. Along that sequence, the maid never once looks at Momoi in the eyes, but the pinkette saw how those beautiful blue orbs looks hollow and lifeless. The pink haired girl felt the chains on her hand adjusted back to its original length, automatically made her laid down on the bed almost forcefully. The tray at bedside table disappears out of the room along with the empty glass, the bottle that still half full, and the hollow eyed maid, the only one left is the glass that Momoi haven't touch, the one with maroon colored liquid. The maid does her job almost robotically, there's something weird in her, likes she's not human at all, merely a doll with human flesh.

Bad premonition came one after another to the chained up girl. She almost panicked, almost. But something kicked in on her system, something that makes her feels light headed and hard to think straight. Her minds are rather foggy, but not enough to make her vision gone blurry. Her body feels weird, she feels hot, despite the lack of garment covering her body. She also feels restless and uncomfortable. _'What's wrong with me?! What did she gave to me?!'_ scream Momoi inwardly when she finally recall the weird blue liquid the maid gave her.

Someone entering the room and lock it up. The old man that she barely recalls from that weird place full of masked people entering her line of vision. The fat ugly man walks slowly to her side and drink the wine at the bedside table before sit just beside her.

"Sorry for make you wait, sweetheart. Dealing with that minister really took my time." said the man with a scoff.

"Don't be afraid," his hand trailed over her body. "Soon, I'll train you to be my sweet slave." said the dirty politician with lewd smile all over his face.

"What's this? Didn't that bitch gave you the drugs yet?" scowl the men when he notice the fighting gleam at the bounded girl's eyes. "Ah, well, I guess witnessing those spirit slowly disappear from your eyes would turn me on more." He said with haughty smirk.

Momoi shut her eyes in fear… only to get hit on her cheek, hard. That sure would leave up some nasty bruise.

The man over her scowls in annoyance as he trails the bump at Momoi's cheek with his thumb as if he regrets his doing. "Now look what you've done to that beautiful face of yours… never shut your eyes before me, sweetheart." His hand yanking the pink locks roughly, forcing the beautiful girl to look at him in the eyes. "Understood?!"

Momoi reluctantly nodded weakly to her captive. If it's only beating he could offer, than she is more than ready to bear it all. She spent years with abusive father after all. But she's not that innocent, she know there's more to come. Something that she can't even dreamed. And Momoi afraid that she'll end up like that hollow maid.

'_What could be worse than being unwanted by my own father anyway…'_

A sharp pain from her left thigh pulls her out from reverie. Another sharp pain, now from her right thigh, and now she realize how the old man already hovering on top of her, naked, his hand holding some kind of short whip, the source of her pain.

"What are you fretting over, sweetheart…" another whip to her left thigh. "Never. Ever. Ignoring. Me. Understood?" said the annoyed man, and with each word, the whip made more contact with her previously smooth skin.

The old man strokes her hair gently. "Such beautiful hair…" his hand then wanders around dangerously behind her thin lingerie. "Such a voluptuous body…" Momoi inwardly gritted her teeth in disgust when two rough hands grope her breast with lust. "Such a waste to devour this delicious meal in one gulp." He lowers his head to lick on her neck, up to her ear, causing the pink haired teen to shiver in fear of what to come. "Rest assured, sweetheart, I'm going to make sure you enjoy it all." Whisper the old man huskily to Momoi's ear, before he bite the nape of her neck, leafing a mark.

Rough hand wanders to her inner thigh, moving to dangerous direction. "I'm going to make you scream wildly…" his hand slipped inside her lacy panty. "In pain…" said the man as he lick his lip before he forcefully put two digits inside, causing Momoi gasp in the sheer pain. "and ecstasy…" whisper the man before he roughly kissed the pinkette, taking chance when she opened her mouth in pain to deepen the kiss, while his fingers still continuing their advance inside her.

Momoi could only clench her fist in retaliation. She doesn't dare to move or let out any sound, she even hardly breathe at all. She prepares herself for the worst to come.

"What's this? Not even shreds a tear, huh?" he left out a maniacal chuckle. "Let's see how long you could put up that tough façade."

The sixteen years old pink haired girl tried her best to dulled her emotion, to ignore the ministration that done to her, to give nothing for her captive's enjoyment.

She doesn't shed tears, even when more and more pains directed to her. She doesn't scream, even when she being forced to do things that would haunted hers for years. She bears it all, preserving her sanity deep down inside her, coating it protectively with layers of determination, and give nothing to the old man above her.

Just when she thinks that everything had crumbled, that her fate would become just like that hollow maid, everything stopped.

The disgusting sound and voice from that bastard abruptly stopped. The beating, spanking, and any other lewd ministration done to her also ceased unexpectedly. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped and made her spine shiver eerily. But above all that, she felt warm liquid splash all over her, the room are reek of iron all of a sudden, the scent of blood.

Momoi shiver in shock. She heard four clang sound, the sound when metal collide each other, and felt the bound on her limbs freed. Almost reluctantly, she raised her tremble hand slowly in front of her eyes, only to see crimson all over her.

The pink haired girl avert her eyes to the man before her, the one who tainted her with his filthy being, and found the once a man, now barely a corps. An uncompleted one, since the naked disgusting body before her is only neck and below. Crimson lake streaming from the opened flesh where the head should have located. And Momoi couldn't help but widen her eyes. She doesn't know how to feel about this, she even hardly understand what's going on, everything happened just too fast.

She's not even able to move from her spot, despite her close proximity with the headless bleeding corps. She soaked in blood, his blood, and she doesn't even feels disgusted by that. Her body trembles in shock and confusion, her mind gone blank, and the eerie atmosphere in this dim lighted room not helping at all.

She's not wary with the corps, there's nothing a dead body could do to her. But the one that made the man before her into corps is another thing. What will that person do to her? Will they kill her? But more importantly, what, and where are they?

She squinted her rosy orbs, and found his captive's head, floating in the air. It has its eyes covered in black cloth and glided in the room, hanging by the cloth to the door. The bloody head then pinned to the door by a weird looking knife.

She stupefied for a moment before focusing her eyes more. And finally, a petite figure in black clad appears on her eyes. The figure covered in blood walk slowly to her direction. His steps are graceful, and by each step, more detail comes to her view. Flock of light blue hair peek over beneath the black hat he wears. A long sword could be seen at his back. Pale skin showed at rare place where his skin uncovered by blood or cloth. And two blue orbs of the most beautiful blue she ever seen, radiating warmth and comfort.

Tears start to drops from her eyes. In the last five years since her mother passed away, never once she cries. Not in the midst of her father beatings, not when her hand broke, not when she got sold, not even when that man torturing her. But now, seeing the warmth in the complete stranger eyes, even though the stranger is without doubt someone who not exactly harmless, she felt safe.

She cries, and she smile, to this angle of death in front of her. And when he outreached his hand to her, she jumps out of the bed, hug him tight, and cry out her emotion on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>He can't find Satsuki. Aomine already asks almost all people he saw, and so far, no one gave him the answer he need. And that, usually end up bad for them. He hasn't gone home since then, he doesn't care about his parents, Satsuki is the only one he consider as family he has left.<p>

The park is deserted now. Rumors about him already spread through, made almost all people make a detour at the sight of him. Almost, except these three teens with peculiar hair colors.

"So you're the one who creating this whole mess." stated the redhead one, the shortest among the three.

"Who want to know?" gruff Aomine dangerously. His mood never had chance to get better ever since that night.

"Just a random person whose his turf had been you terrorize this days." Said the redhead with perfect and compose manner.

Another Yakuza, huh? Aren't they just brat like him…? "Tch…! What do you want?!" ask the annoyed Aomine.

The short redhead scrutinizes him with great interest. "You are better than I expected." He said out of blue. "Come with me, Aomine Daiki."

"How do you know my name…?!"

"Just a little investigation will do, there is not that many teenagers with navy colored hair and dark skin around you know…" smirk the redhead.

"Fuck you!" cursed the nay haired teen.

"Language, please." frown the redhead.

"Who cares with a god damn language! Just get the hell out of my sight!" Yell Aomine fervently.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, this is my turf after all." state Akashi a matter of factly.

Aomine's eyes glint predatorily before he growls dangerously. "Then I'll just make you…"

In an instant, the dark skinned teen disappears from his previous spot. The green head widen his eyes in surprise while the redhead only smirks in satisfaction. All of a sudden, the navy haired teen already less than an arm range from them and ready to throw a punch, aiming for the redhead's face, only to get stopped by a huge hand of a certain purple haired teen, the tallest among them all.

"Aka-chin… should I crush him…?" ask the purple head lazily, but with dangerous glint veiled inside.

"What you want with an ape like this anyway, Akashi? His manner is beyond terrible." Ask the greenhead as he pushed up his glasses.

"Who you called ape, huh?!" yell Aomine angrily.

He yanked his fist out from the other's hand by force and caught him off guard. Aomine used the opportunity well by throwing a fury of punches, which every and each of them got blocked by Murasakibara. It won't be this one sided if Aomine hadn't being mentally unstable though, coupled with days worth of lack of sleep and food, along with constantly tired from fighting bull headedly, and add in his frustration at Momoi disappearance. But even so, the lazy giant feels it, since some of Aomine's punches almost reach him, almost.

"Just restrain him still, Atsushi." said the frowning Akashi.

"Okie…" complies the purple head with pleasure. He's getting tired with this game of blocking punches.

In swift moved unexpected from a big guy like him, Murasakibara put the dark skinned teen in an arm lock, restraining his movement.

"You know, Aomine Daiki, looking for someone in underground community would be much easier if you affiliate with me." said the redhead confidently.

Aomine thrash about wildly. _'Who this shortie think he is!? And how the fuck he know about Satsuki?!'_

Akashi walks slowly closer to his proximity. "Thrashing around like this won't bring her back." Whisper the teen to Aomine's ear, before he sends a well aimed punch to his guts.

Before he knows it, all Aomine could see is black.

* * *

><p><strong>end of Tale of Their Past chapter two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

_Thank you very much for everyone who read, faved, follow, and especially review this story ^_^_

_Okay, I never know I could write something like this… what have gotten into me… Sorry Sat-chan… Please reprimand me if I do overboard._

_**So how do you think it is, hope you like it. Any review, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. Doumo Arigatou ne~ ^_^**_


End file.
